Fate Knows Our Name
by yeye kyunie
Summary: Jaejoong, demi membayar biaya pengobatan adiknya yang kecelakaan memutuskan menerima tawaran namja asing untuk menikah dengannya. Dan sejak pertemuannya dengan Jung Yunho, dirinya sering bermimpi aneh yang terus menghampirinya bahkan setelah keduanya menikah. Yunjae. AU, BL,Yaoi, Mpreg. Chapter 18 END
1. Chapter 1

**Fate Knows Our Name**

Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Semua karakter disini milik Tuhan YME, diri mereka sendiri dan orang tuanya. Author hanya meminjam nama mereka demi menulis fantasy yang sudah lama tersimpan di khayalan Author.

Rate: M

Genre: Romance & Supernatural

Warning: BL, Yaoi, Mpreg, Typos, OOC, alur kecepatan.

Pairings: Yunjae, Changkyu, Yoosu and many more. Pairings akan bertambah seiring perkembangan cerita.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Jaejoong sedang mencuci gelas di bar salah satu tempatnya bekerja saat Leeteuk memanggilnya. Memberitahunya bahwa Kyuhyun, Dongsaeng dan satu-satunya keluarga yang dia punyai mengalami kecelakaan. Sebuah bus yang hilang kendali menabrak beberapa pejalan kaki dan Kyuhyun masuk dalam daftar korban peristiwa naas itu. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi Jaejoong segera pergi ke rumah sakit.

Rupanya Kyuhyun mengalami luka yang begitu parah dan membutuhkan operasi besar secepatnya. Namun dana yang dibutuhkan begitu banyak. Tabungannya selama ini tidak lebih dari 10% total biaya yang dibutuhkan.

Jaejoong masih berdiri tak jauh dari ruang administrasi Seoul Hospital. Tangannya nampak gemetar memegang sebuah kartu nama. Choi Seung Hyun adalah namja pelanggan utama bar tempatnya bekerja. Namja yang selama ini menggodanya dan pernah mengajaknya bercinta dengan bayaran berapapun yang Jaejoong inginkan.

Jaejong pernah bersumpah tidak akan melakukan pekerjaan seperti Ummanya. Sang Umma adalah wanita penghibur. Bahkan Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun tidak tahu siapa Appa mereka. Ketika berusia satu tahun Jaejoong dititipkan kepada Kim halmonie. Kim Yoona Sang Umma meninggalkanya begitu saja dan kembali 4 tahun kemudian dengan Membawa Kyuhyun yang masih berusia beberapa bulan. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun bersama mereka kemudian pergi lagi dan tak pernah kembali sejak saat itu.

Kehidupan kanak-kanak Jaejoong sangatlah keras. Dirinya yang begitu belia harus bekerja keras mengurus adiknya yang masih balita dan Halmonie yang sering sakit-sakitan karena usia tua. Di usianya yang baru menginjak sepuluh tahun dirinya sudah bekerja sebagai kuli di pelabuhan dan membantu tetangganya menjual ikan. Jaejoong tak pernah mengenyam pendidikan karena keterbatasan biaya hidup dan disleksia yang dideritanya. Disleksia yang membuatnya kesulitan untuk membaca dan menulis. Puncaknya saat Halmonie Kim meninggalkan keduanya karena sakit yang memang sudah sangat parah.

Apapun yang terjadi padanya, Jaejoong tak pernah mengeluh dan selalu menghadapinya dengan senyuman. Walaupun hanya hidup berdua dengan Kyuhyun, Jaejoong tak pernah menyerah untuk tetap bertahan. Tak peduli pandangan orang lain padanya yang merupakan anak haram dari Yeoja yang menjual tubuhnya. Jaejoong ingin membuktikan pada mata masyarakat bahwa dia tidak seperti Ummanya. Sepanjang masa remajanya Jaejoong habiskan dengan bekerja di beberapa tempat demi mencukupi kebutuhan hidup keduanya dan menyekolahkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pernah menolak untuk bersekolah karena tidak mau menyusahkan hyungnya. Namun Jaejoong menasehatinya bahwa salah satu dari mereka harus mengenyam pendidikan yang layak. Bahwa dengan bersekolah Kyuhyun dapat mengajarinya membaca dan menulis. Akhirnya Kyuhyun bersedia bersekolah demi Hyungnya. Demi Hyungnya yang sebenarnya sangat membutuhkan perhatian khusus tapi keadaan malah memaksanya mengurus dirinya.

Setelah beberapa tahun kehidupan keduanya mulai tenang, cobaan kembali datang. Jaejoong yang biasanya dapat mencari celah untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya kini menemui jalan buntu.

Ya Tuhan, apakah dirinya harus menempuh jalan seperti Ummanya. Menjual tubuhnya demi menebus biaya rumah sakit agar Kyuhyun tetap bersamanya. Jaejoong tidak ingin kehilangan satu-satunya orang yang menjadi cahaya dalam hidupnya itu. Satu-satunya orang yang selalu mendukungnya dan tidak pernah mengeluh dengan kekurangannya.

.

Jaejoong sudah memutuskan untuk menemui Seung Hyung. Jaejoong berjalan terburu-buru di koridor rumah sakit. Kegelisahan dan kepanikan membuatnya lupa bahwa dirinya tidak seharusnya berjalan cepat karena...

Bruk!

Jaejoong tersandung kakinya sendiri dan jatuh. Saat itulah seseorang berhenti di depannya mengambil kartu nama yang terlepas dari tangannya karena insiden barusan.

"Choi Seung Hyun"

Jaejoong mendongak mempertemukannya dengan namja bermata musang yang sedang membaca kartu nama yang dijatuhkannya.

"Semua orang mengenalnya sebagai pengusaha kotor dan penyuka daun muda. Apa kau berniat menjual tubuhmu padanya?"

Jaejoong hanya diam, dia bukanlah tipe orang yang akan langsung marah bila mendengar kata-kata jelek mengenai dirinya. Jaejoong sudah terbiasa mendengar hal yang lebih parah.

"Aku mendengar apa yang menimpa adikmu. Kau membutuhkan uang yang sangat banyak. Karena itulah kau ingin menemui Seung Hyun. Aku punya penawaran untukmu. Tentu saja akhirnya tetap sama, kau akan menjual dirimu. Tapi paling tidak aku akan bertanggung jawab. Jadilah istriku dan aku akan membiayai adikmu sampai sembuh"

Jaejoong tak langsung menjawab. Menikah dan menjadi istri seseorang. Jaejoong memang tidak pernah memikirkannya bahkan takut untuk menjalaninya. Latar belakang dirinya terlalu buruk. Apalagi dirinya pengindap disleksia yang tak pernah mengenyam pendidikan dibangku sekolah. Saraf motoriknya juga kurang bagus menyebabkan dirinya sering jatuh dan mencelakai dirinya atau orang disekitarnya. Jaejoong sangat takut dibenci oleh orang tua suaminya atau mendapat perlakuan buruk dalam rumah tangga mereka. Jaejoong mengerti karena bila dirinya menjadi seorang Umma tentu dia tak akan pernah rela putranya menikah dengan anak seorang pelacur yang tidak memiliki masa depan. Karena itulah Jaejoong sangat takut dengan sebuah pernikahan. Tapi kini seorang namja aneh menawarkan pernikahan padanya. Tentu bukan pernikahan normal pada umumnya. Tapi Jaejoong sudah tidak peduli. Bila dengan menikah dapat menyelamatkan nyawa Kyuhyun, Jaejoong akan menghadapi ketakutan yang telah menjadi musuh besarnya itu.

"Baiklah aku akan menikah denganmu" jawab Jaejoong pada akhirnya.

.

.

Jaejoong menunggu diluar ruang operasi. Tak pernah berhenti berdoa untuk keselamatan Kyuhyun. Operasi berjalan begitu lama, sehingga Jaejoong tertidur karena kelelahan. Entah berapa lama Jaejoong tertidur, saat terbangun pintu ruang operasi belum juga terbuka. Tiba-tiba Jaejoong tersadar bahwa ada sesuatu yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Jas berwarna hitam yang tentu saja bukan miliknya dan sebuah surat. Jaejoong sedang berusaha membaca surat itu saat pintu ruang operasi terbuka.

"Euisa.."

Jaejoong segera menghampiri dokter yang menangani operasi Kyuhyun.

"Jaejoong ssi, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan adik anda sudah melewati masa kritis. Ada patah tulang di kaki dan dadanya, dengan terapi rutin selama 3 bulan adik anda akan dapat berjalan dan melakukan aktifitas normal."

Raut kebahagiaan terlihat jelas di wajah Jaejoong saat mendengar Kyuhyun akan baik-baik saja. Tiba-tiba Jaejoong teringat dengan surat yang ditinggalkan untuknya.

"Eusia Mi…mianhae, bisakah anda membacakan surat ini? Saya penderita disleksia dan..."

Dokter bedah yang bernama Park Yoochun itu menatap iba Jaejoong sebelum akhirnya tersenyum hangat.

"Ne."

Jaejoong menyerahkan surat itu. Yoochun memperhatikan surat itu sejenak sebelum akhirnya membacakannya untuk Jaejoong.

"Seperti janjiku, aku sudah melunasi semua biaya operasi adikmu. Aku sudah mengatur semuanya sehingga adikmu akan mendapat perawatan dan terapi terbaik di rumah sakit ini sampai dia benar-benar sembuh. Aku memberimu waktu untuk menemani adikmu sampai dia kembali dapat beraktifitas normal. Adikmu sudah terdaftar di Shinki Academy School. Begitu dia sembuh antarkan dia kesana. Aku sudah melakukan semua janjiku, ketika waktu telah tiba untukmu membalas janjiku temui aku di rumahku. Datanglah ke Big East Residence. Jung Yunho"

Yoochun terdiam sebentar sebelum kembali menatap Jaejoong. Bermaksud menanyakan hubungan antara namja cantik dihadapannya ini dengan Jung Yunho. Namun segera mengurungkan niatnya.

"Gamsahamida Euisa" kata Jaejoong membungkuk hormat saat Yoochun selesai membacakan surat itu.

"Gwenchanayo."

Yoochun menyerahkan kembali surat itu kemudian berpamitan. Jaejoong kembali mengucapkan terima kasih. Setelah itu melihat surat ditangannya. Melipatnya rapi dan menyimpannya di dalam dompetnya.

.

.

Yoochun baru saja kembali ke ruang kerjanya saat seseorang yang dikenalnya sudah menunggu di depan mejanya.

"Yunho ssi"

Yoochun membungkuk hormat sebelum akhirnya bergegas duduk di kursinya.

"Ada yang dapat saya bantu Yunho ssi?"

"Anak yang baru saja kau operasi, apakah dia baik-baik saja?"

"Ne, dia sudah melewati masa kritisnya."

Yunho mengangguk pelan. Dan tidak bicara banyak setelahnya. Namun Yoochun mengerti apa arti diamnya orang yang selalu membuatnya merasa terintimidasi setiap kali bertemu. Yoochun segera menceritakan kondisi dan perawatan yang dibutuhkan agar cepat pulih seperti sediakala.

"Lakukan yang menurutmu terbaik untuk kesembuhannya. Semakin cepat semakin baik" kata Yunho setelah mendengar penjelasan Yoochun.

"Ne. Yunho ssi"

Yunho berpamitan dan meninggalkan ruang kerja Yoochun setelah selesai mendengar penjelasan Yoochun. Membuat Yoochun dapat kembali bernafas dengan benar.

Baginya Yunho adalah sosok misterius. Koneksi yang dia punyai sangat menakutkan. Semua jenderal dan pemerintahan sangat menghormatinya. Termasuk keluarganya yang hampir semua anggotanya bekerja di kemiliteran. Dari semua keluarga besarnya memang hanya Yoochun yang bekerja di luar bidang itu.

Yunho sering mengunjungi kediaman Park, Haraboejinya bahkan menyiapkan ruang khusus untuknya berjaga-jaga bila dia ingin menginap. Yoochun masih ingat pertama kali darinya bertemu dengan Yunho. Dirinya masih berusia 9 tahun saat itu. Dan Demi Tuhan, fisik Yunho tidak berubah sejak pertemuannya. Tidak bertambah tua sedikitpun.

Sebuah ingatan kembali membuat Yoochun menahan nafas. Ingatan saat dirinya tanpa sengaja tersesat masuk ke dalam kamar milik Yunho di kediaman Park. Dikamar yang sengaja dibuat klasic dan elegant dengan gaya khas tradisional Korea. Di dinding dekat bed Utama terdapat sebuah lukisan. Sebuah lukisan yang Yoochun yakini adalah Yunho. Wajahnya begitu tegas dengan seragam dan atribut kebesaran seorang Jenderal Jepang. Kemudian disampingnya berdiri sosok yang begitu cantik dengan kimono merah muda yang membalut tubuh rampingnya. Sosok dengan kulit seputih salju, bermata Doe dan bibir semerah buah Cerry.

Kemudian Yoochun teringat dengan keluarga pasien yang baru saja ditanganinya. Seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan wajah di lukisan yang berusia puluhan tahun itu.

" Ya Tuhan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi…"

.

.

Jaejoong sedang berada di kantin rumah sakit. Leeteuk mengunjunginya di rumah sakit dan membawakan makan malam untuknya.

"Gumawo, Teuki Hyung. Karena terlalu memikirkan keadaan Kyunie aku jadi lupa makan"

" Aku juga ikut bersyukur Kyunie baik-baik saja"

Leeteuk terdiam sebentar. Ingin menyampaikan sesuatu tapi takut akan menambah beban Jaejoong.

"Jaejoongie, Mr. Lee dia sangat marah karena kau pergi begitu saja dan meninggalkan pekerjaan. Dia tidak menginginkan dirimu bekerja di tempatnya lagi."

Diluar dugaan Leeteuk, Jaejoong malah tersenyum.

"Gwenchanayo, aku memang ingin mengurus Kyunie sampai dia sembuh. Dan aku tidak berniat untuk bekerja dulu. Tabunganku masih cukup untuk bertahan 4 bulan. Bila Kyuhyun sudah sembuh dan calon suamiku mengijinkan aku akan mencari pekerjaan lain"

"Calon Suami?" Tanya Leeteuk mengernyit heran. Leeteuk tahu betul bahwa Jaejoong tidak memiliki hubungan khusus dengan orang lain. Jaejoong terlalu paranoid untuk memulai hungungan asmara. Terlalu takut untuk terluka atau anak mereka akan menderita karena pernikahan yang tidak bahagia. Leeteuk tidak menyalahkan Jaejoong. Apa yang terjadi dengan masa kecilnya Leeteuk sangat mengetahuinya dan akan menangis tanpa sadar bila teringat. Satu hal yang membuat Leeteuk kagum, apa yang menimpanya tidak membuat Jaejoong menjadi pribadi yang keras dan jahat. Jaejoong tumbuh menjadi begitu baik hati dan polos.

"Ada hal aneh yang terjadi dan membuatku yakin Teukie Hyung. Setelah bertemu dengan namja itu aku bermimpi indah. Indah sekali Teukie Hyung. Aku berdiri diatas jembatan di sebuah danau dengan beberapa bunga cerry yang bermekaran. Mengenakan kimono merah muda. Kemudian namja itu datang dengan seragam militer. Menghampiriku dengan senyuman hangat yang begitu menawan. Namja itu melepas topi seragamnya. Meraih tanganku dan mengecup punggung tanganku lembut. Kemudian memelukku erat. Dekapan yang membuatku merasa sangat aman dan nyaman."

Jaejoong berhenti berbicara sejenak, sebelum kembali menatap Leeteuk dan tersenyum ceria.

"Mungkin ini adalah petunjuk Tuhan untukku Hyung. Bahwa pernikahan ini akan membuatku bahagia Hyung."

.

.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan. Saat seseorang memanggil namanya. Kyuhyun menoleh ke kanan dan menjumpai Hyungnya duduk disampingnya. Memandangnya dengan rasa bersyukur dan tak berhenti menggenggam tangan miliknya.

"Kyunie…syukurlah kau kembali pada hyung"

"Hyung…Kyunie tidak dapat bergerak"

"Gwenchanayo, hanya sebentar. Yoochun ssi mengatakan Kyuie akan bisa bergerak bebas lagi"

"Jinja?"

"Ne"

Kyuhyun terdiam mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya. Dirinya dalam perjalanan ke sekolah sebelum suara klakson memekakkan telinga terdengar. Dirinya terlempar keras dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

"Hyung, Mian ne. Sepertinya Kyunie tidak bisa mengikuti seleksi beasiswa Shinki Academy School. Sebenarnya tinggal selangkah lagi, hanya tinggal test terakhir tapi kecelakaan itu…" Kyuhyun hampir menangis mengingat hal itu. Bagiamana dia sudah bekerja keras agar dapat memasuki sekolah paling bergengsi itu untuk membuat Hyungnya bangga. Agar setelah selesai sekolah nanti dapat bekerja di perusahaan elit sehingga dapat mengurus Hyungnya. Agar Hyungnya tidak bekerja lagi.

"Sstt. Tidak apa-apa. Kyunie masih bisa bersekolah disana. Teman Hyung telah mengurusnya. Jadi jangan menangis lagi ne" Kata Jaejoong mengusap air mata Kyuhyun yang sudah terjatuh beberapa tetes.

"Teman Hyung?"

"Ne. Dia juga yang membantu Hyung membayar semua biaya rumah sakit"

Mata Kyuhyun menyipit saat mendengar kalimat terakhir Jaejoong. Menangkap adanya keanehan disana.

"Hyung…jangan bilang kau menyetujui ajakan **orang itu**"

Jaejoong mengerti apa yang dimaksud Kyuhyun. Saengnya itu memang sudah tahu mengenai Seung Hyun yang tidak pernah berhenti merayunya.

"Ani…"

"Lalu?"

Jaejoong terlihat gugup sekarang. Sudah menjadi sifat dasar Jaejoong yang tak dapat berkata bohong kepada siapapun terutama Saengnya.

"Hyung akan menikah dengan orang yang menolong kita tapi tenang saja dia bukan Seung Hyun ssi"

"Mwo?!"

Kyuhyun berniat untuk bangun namun tubuhnya masih mati rasa dan kaku. Ingin mengomeli kebodohan Hyungnya karena dengan mudahnya mau menikah dengan orang asing.

"Dia orang baik Kyunie jadi tidak apa-apa"

"Hyung…"

"Hyung tidak apa-apa Kyunie jadi jangan Khawatir ne"

.

.

Yunho duduk di ujung tempat tidur miliknya. Kedua tanganya memeluk sebuah kimono berwarna merah muda. Bibirnya bergetar memanggil nama sosok yang telah ditunggu dan dicarinya selama 78 tahun. Sosok yang telah berjanji padanya sebelum menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya akan memohon kepada Tuhan apapun konsekuensinya agar mereka dapat dipertemukan kembali.

"Boo, sebentar lagi kau akan kembali ke dalam pelukanku."

**TBC**

Anyeong, Author kembali dengan fic baru. Sebenarnya Author sudah mencoba membuat beberapa fic dengan genre normal tanpa embel-embel fantasy atau supernatural. Tapi hasilnya kurang menyakinkan untuk di post. Takut idenya sudah sering di buat fic. Yah walaupun ide fic seperti ini kayaknya juga sudah pasaran…..#bingung

Ditunggu saran dan reviewnya^^

Gamsahamida

Yeye Kyunie^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Fate Knows Our Name**

Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Semua karakter disini milik Tuhan YME, diri mereka sendiri dan orang tuanya. Author hanya meminjam nama mereka demi menulis fantasy yang sudah lama tersimpan di khayalan Author.

Rate: M

Genre: Romance & Supernatural

Warning: BL, Yaoi, Mpreg, Typos, OOC, alur kecepatan.

Pairings: Yunjae, Changkyu, Yoosu and many more. Pairings akan bertambah seiring perkembangan cerita.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Jaejoong baru saja keluar dari kamar rawat Kyuhyun saat Yoochun datang menghampirinya bersama namja yang menurutnya imut.

"Jaejoong ssi, perkenalkan Park Junsu. Istriku" kata Yoochun begitu keduanya sampai di hadapan Jaejoong.

"Kim Jaejoong imnida" Jaejoong membungkuk sambil memperkenalkan diri.

"Park Junsu imnida" balas Junsu tidak kalah ramah.

"Chunie Hyung bercerita banyak tentang dirimu. Dulu saat masih berkuliah aku sempat bekerja sambilan di tempat terapi penderita disleksia. Ijinkan aku membantumu, mungkin tak berarti banyak Jaejoong ssi tapi aku benar-benar ingin menolongmu"

"Tapi Junsu ssi, apa tidak merepotkan?"

"Ani, jujur aku sangat kesepian karena Chunie Hyung sering sibuk. Percayalah ini tidak akan merepotkan sama sekali jadi kau harus mau ne?"

Jaejoong tersenyum, begitu bahagia mendapat kesempatan belajar. Dengan sedikit lancar membaca dan menulis dirinya tak akan merepotkan orang lain lagi.

"Tentu itu akan sangat berarti Junsu ssi. Aku sungguh sangat ingin lancar membaca dan menulis agar nanti dimasa depan aku dapat mengajari anak-anakku."

"Ne, aku membuka kafe tak jauh dari sini. Di saat senggang kau harus datang dan aku pasti akan meluangkan waktu untuk membantumu"

"Gamsahamida Junsu ssi"

.

.

Sudah dua bulan ini Jaejoong meninggalkan semua pekerjaannya. Memfokuskan dirinya untuk menjaga dan menemani Kyuhyun di rumah sakit. Membantu Kyuhyun yang memang belum dapat menggunakan anggota gerak tubuhnya secara maksimal. Dari makan, ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan tubuh. Seharian Jaejoong habiskan waktunya di rumah sakit dan hanya pulang ke apartemen sewaan tempat mereka tinggal selama ini untuk mengambil baju ganti dan membersihkan apartemen.

Disela-sela kesibukannya menemani Kyuhyun, Jaejoong menyempatkan diri untuk menemui Junsu. Sesuai janjinya Junsu langsung menghentikan semua kegiatannya di kafe dan membantu Jaejoong untuk belajar membaca atau menulis juga menerapkan trik-trik terapi penderita Disleksia yang pernah dipelajarinya. Keduanya cepat akrab. Junsu memang sudah menyukai Jaejoong sejak pertama kali suaminya bercerita tentang ketabahan seorang Kim Jaejoong dan Junsu semakin menyukai Jaejoong saat mengenal Jaejoong lebih jauh.

Seperti biasa beberapa hari setelah dirumah sakit, Jaejoong akan pulang walaupun hanya sekedar melihat keadaan tempat tinggal mereka. Jaejoong sedang berusaha membuka kunci pintu apartemen saat seseorang menarik tubuhnya, mendorongnya kasar, memojokkannya ke dinding dan membungkam hidungnya dengan sapu tangan. Jaejoong memberontak mencoba melepaskan diri namun sesuatu dari sapu tangan itu membuatnya lemas, rasa kantuk yang luar biasa membuatnya tak sadarkan diri perlahan.

Seung Hyun menyeringai saat melihat tubuh Jaejoong yang merosot ke lantai. Setelah memastikan Jaejoong sudah dibawah kendali obat bius, Seung Hyun melepas sapu tangannya.

" Jaejoong. Karena kau selalu bersikeras menolakku, jangan salahkan aku bila akhirnya aku melakukan ini padamu. Choi Seung Hyun selalu mendapatkan apa yang dinginkannya. Tubuhmu, malam ini akan menjadi milikku"

Seung Hyun berniat mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong, saat seseorang dengan kasar menarik kerah bajunya. Membalik tubuhnya sebelum memukul keras rahang Seung Hyun dengan tangan kosong. Seung Hyun tersungkur ke belakang, punggungnya menabrak pintu apartement di depan apartemen milik Jaejoong.

Seung Hyung menatap tajam namja bermata musang yang berani mengganggunya. Mengusap kasar darah di sudut mulutnya, kemudian balas menyerang. Namun lawan yang dia hadapi kali ini begitu tangguh. Seolah sudah terlatih mempertahankan diri selama puluhan tahun. Seung Hyun yang merupakan pemegang sabuk hitam Yudo dipermainkanya seperti anak kecil.

Bruk!

Tubuh Seung Hyun ambruk, setelah Yunho memukul tengkuk Seung Hyun keras membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri. Yunho menatap sekilas Seung Hyun sebelum mengambil HP di saku celananya dan menghubungi seseorang. Tak lama kemudian seorang namja jangkung berlari menghampirinya.

"Changminie, bawa dia" kata Yunho ketika namja jangkung itu sudah berada di dekatnya.

Mengerti maksud namja yang sudah 20 tahun diikutinya itu, Tanpa bertanya lagi Changmin mendekati tubuh Seung Hyun. Sedikit heran karena Yunho tidak banyak melukainya . Kebanyakan orang yang berani berurusan dengannya berakhir dengan luka parah kecuali…

"Ingatkan aku untuk memasukkan dia ke dalam daftar makananku bila dia masih mendekati Boo milikku"

Changmin mendecih pelan saat mendengarnya. Tebakannya tak meleset untuk kesekian kalinya. Changmin dengan sigap mengangkat tubuh Seung Hyun seperti karung beras. Tubuh Changmin memang kalah kekar dengan Seung Hyun, tetapi jangan remehkan tenaga food Monster satu ini.

Yunho membuka kunci pintu apartement Jaejoong. Setelah itu menghampiri Jaejoong yang masih belum sadarkan diri. Merengkuhnya dalam gendongan bride style membawanya ke dalam apartement. Tempat tinggal Jaejoong begitu sempit dan dengan mudah Yunho dapat menemukan kamar Jaejoong.

Yunho merebahkan perlahan tubuh Jaejoong di bed yang cukup untuk dua orang. Bed yang Yunho yakini sebagai tempat tidur Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun karena Yunho tidak menjumpai kamar lain. Yunho menyelimuti tubuh Jaejoong membuat tubuhnya agar tetap hangat. Mata musang itu kembali terpaku dengan wajah cantik yang dirindukannya. Menahan diri untuk tidak menerjangnya. Tidak. Yunho sangat mencintai sosok didepannya. Dan dia tidak akan menodai kesucian itu dengan menyentuh sepihak calon istrinya. Hanya tinggal satu bulan. Waktu yang tak bisa dibandingkan dengan 78 tahun penuh kekosongan yang sudah dijalananinya.

.

.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Jaejoong bermimpi aneh. Mimpi yang begitu nyata seolah dirinya benar-benar mengalaminya. Dirinya mengenakan kimono merah muda dan menunggang kuda melewati lembah hijau yang bertabur bunga liar yang mekar . Sesorang berada dibelakangnya mendekapnya, menjaganya agar tidak terjatuh. Jaejoong menoleh ke belakang ingin melihat wajah sosok yang begitu hati-hati mendekapnya. Mata doenya bertemu dengan namja pemilik wajah tegas dan bermata musang. Namja yang tersenyum hangat padanya.

"Kau menyukai pemandangannya Boo?" tanya namja itu yang memandangnya dengan lembut dan kagum

Jaejoong terdiam, terlalu bingung untuk menjawab apa. Saat Jaejoong ingin membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab, cahaya menyilaukan merengut penglihatannya dan ketika membuka mata dirinya sudah terbaring di tempat tidurnya dengan selimut hangat yang membungkus tubuhnya. Jaejoong perlahan bangun memandangi sekelilingnya. Memastikan dirinya tak bermimpi lagi. Awalnya Jaejoong memang panic saat mimpi aneh pertama menghampirinya. Tapi kini Jaejoong sudah terbiasa. Bahkan Jaejoong sangat penasaran dengan mimpi-mimpi itu. Apa hubungan dirinya dengan sosok yang sangat mirip dengan seseorang yang dikenalnya sebagai Jung Yunho.

.

.

Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak dapat menggambarkan perasaannya saat ini. Antara terlalu bahagia karena setelah dua bulan makan makanan rumah sakit yang sangat hambar menurut Kyuhyun akhirnya kini terpampang bubur buatan hyungnya yang sangat disukainya. Namun karena membuat bubur itu kini bertambah satu lagi luka di lengan Jaejoong. Luka bakar kecil di lengan kirinya. Menambah daftar luka yang pernah menggores kulitnya yang entah kenapa masih tetap mulus itu.

"Kyunie, Waeyo? Tidak suka bubur Hyung?" Jaejoong akhirnya bertanya karena Kyuhyun tak segera memakan bubur buatanya.

"A..ani Hyung"

Kyuhyun segera mengambil sendok yang mulai memakannya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Hyung, tadi orang dari Shinki Academy datang. Mengatakan padaku bahwa Kyunie diterima di Shinki Academy. Tapi bukan sebagai penerima beasiswa. Ada seseorang bernama Jung Yunho membayar semua biaya administrasi sampai lulus. Hyung Kyunie tidak mau kesana…"

"Waeyo?"

"Karena aku tidak mau menjual hyung demi masa depanku. Niat awalku untuk membuatmu bangga Hyung bukan seperti ini."

"Ani, Kau sudah membuat Hyung bangga dengan menjadi Saeng yang baik. Kyunie begitu pintar jadi pantas bersekolah disana. Lagipula Dia, Yunho ssi akan menjadi Hyung Kyunie juga nanti. Kyunie harus menghormatinya."

"Hyung…"

"Bila Yunho ssi menyakiti Hyung, Hyung akan segera memberitahu Kyunie. Hyung janji ne"

Kyuhyun menatap Hyungnya yang berjanji namun tak selalu ditepati bila mengenai tentang dirinya. Tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa padanya bila dirinya terluka atau sakit. Semuanya dipendamnya sendiri.

"Araso, Kyunie akan bersekolah disana. Tapi Kyunie hanya akan menerima uang itu untuk tahun pertama. Kyunie akan berjuang untuk beasiswa dua tahun berikutnya. Nanti bila Kyunie sudah lulus dan bekerja, Kyunie akan mengembalikan semua uang miliknya. Lalu Hyung, jangan mencegahku karena Kyunie kali ini serius"

Jaejoong tidak berkata apa-apa lagi hanya tersenyum ceria mendengar perkataan Saengnya itu.

Dan sebulan adalah waktu yang begitu singkat, Jaejoong sangat senang saat Kyuhyun sudah pulih total. Yoochun sudah mengijinkan Kyuhyun pulang. Kyuhyun sudah dapat berjalan dan beraktifitas dengan normal. Sehari sebelum Kyuhyun masuk ke asrama Shinki Academy, seseorang datang ke apartement mereka. Kyuhyunlah yang membuka pintu dan menemukan namja jangkung berdiri didepan tempat tinggal mereka.

"Anyeonghaseo, Shim Changmin Imnida" Namja Jangkung itu memperkenalkan diri sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Kim Kyuhyun Imnida."

Kyuhyun mengernyit heran saat melihat namja asing. Biasanya orang asing datang ke tempat tinggal mereka adalah pertanda buruk. Terakhir orang asing datang ke rumah Halmonie Kim, mereka mengusir Kyuhyun dan Hyungnya. Mereka mengatakan bahwa Yonna, Ummanya telah menjual rumah mereka. Hal itu terjadi hanya sebulan setelah kematian Halmonie Kim.

" Kyuhyun ah, Saya diminta untuk menjemput Jaejoong ssi. Hari ini Yunho ssi akan menikahi Hyung Anda di kediaman Park"

.

.

Yoochun memang sedikit terkejut saat Park Jin Pyo sang Appa mengatakan bahwa akan diadakan acara pernikahan di kediaman Utama keluarga Park. Apalagi itu adalah pernikahan seorang Jung Yunho.

"Sebelum menjadi kediaman Utama keluarga Park, tempat ini adalah milik Yunho ssi. Karena suatu hal Yunho ssi tidak dapat tinggal lagi di tempat ini dan meminta Haraboeji untuk menjaga tinggal di sini. Dalam perkembangannya tempat ini menjadi kediaman Utama keluarga Park. Yunho ssi tidak pernah merasa keberatan atau mengungkit hal itu. Tapi pernikahan ini sangat penting dan Yunho ssi ingin pernikahannya diadakan sini."

"Appa, aku sungguh penasaran dengannya. Sebenarnya apa dan siapa Yunho ssi? Dia sudah ada sejak Haraboeji muda. Tapi fisik Yunho ssi masih…"

"Chunie, hal itu jangan terlalu kau pikirkan. Itu adalah rahasia miliknya. Dia tidak pernah menjadi ancaman kecuali orang yang benar-benar berhati jahat. Tak perlu kau risaukan." Kata Jin Pyo menenangkan putranya sebelum kembali sibuk mengawasi para maid keluarga Park menata altar diatas jembatan penghubung kolam besar Kediaman Park.

.

.

Jaejoong menatap lukisan dihadapannya dengan penuh ketertarikan. Karena Jaejoong sering memimpikan menjadi sosok cantik yang berada di dalam lukisan itu. Perlahan tangan Jaejoong meraba kimono yang dikenakannya. Kimono merah muda dengan obi dengan warna yang lebih gelap. Kimono yang sama yang dikenakan sosok didalam lukisan itu.

Setelah Changmin menjemput dirinya dan Kyuhyun membawa keduanya ke kediaman Park. Umma Yoochun, Park Hyorin membawanya ke kamar ini. Memintanya memakai sebuah kimono.

"Kenapa Kimono?" tanya Jaejoong saat Hyorin menyodorkan kimono padanya.

"Yunho ssi memiliki darah Jepang. Kimono ini memiliki kisah sendiri dan sangat berarti baginya. Jadi Yunho ssi ingin pengantinya mengenakan Kimono ini."

Jepang, Sosok yang mirip dengan Yunho dilukisan itu juga mengenakan baju kebesaran prajurit jepang. Begitu juga dengan sosok Yunho dalam mimpinya.

Tak lama kemudian Hyorin kembali ke ruang kamar itu memberitahunya bahwa acara akan segera di mulai. Hyorin yang mengenakan terusan elegant membimbingnya berjalan di koridor kediaman Park menuju tempat acara berlangsung. Sepanjang koridor, perasaan aneh kembali menyerang hatinya. Jaejoong seolah pernah berjalan dikoridor itu. Motif dan gaya bangunannya memang berbeda jauh. Tapi entah kenapa telapak kakinya begitu nyaman menginjak lantai koridor seolah sudah terbiasa.

Mereka sudah keluar dari koridor kediaman keluarga Park. Dihadapan mereka terbentang kolam yang begitu luas dengan bunga teratai dan ikan koi yang berenang. Di pinggir kolam tumbuh bunga Cerry yang sedang bermekaran. Terdapat jembatan Kayu besar diantara kolam itu dengan bagian tengah jembatan berbentuk bulat. Tempat dimana sebuah altar dan beberapa orang anggota utama keluara Park. Para namja mengenakan setelan jas dan beberapa Yeoja mengenakan terusan elegant. Kyuhyun berdiri diantara mereka dengan pasangan tuksedo. Changmin berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Didepan altar orang yang dikenalnya bernama Jung yunho berdiri, terlihat gagah dan tampan dengan setelan jas hitam. Dan seorang pendeta yang akan memimpin acara pernikahan.

Hyorin membimbing Jaejoong yang berjalan pelan di atas jembatan. Takut kegugupan akan menambah kadar kecerobohannya. Berhati-hati agar tidak jatuh. Setelah perjalanan yang terasa begitu lama. Kini Jaejoong berdiri didepan altar. Berdiri berdampingan dengan Yunho. Jaejoong tak berani menatap ke depan. Terus menunduk.

Pendeta mengucap beberapa kalimat pembuka, Pendeta itu menghadap Yunho.

"Jung Yunho, bersediakah Anda menerima Kim Jaejoong sebagai istrimu dan terus bersamanya saling berbagi suka maupun duka, sehat maupun sakit, menjaga, menghormati dan mencintainya seumur hidupmu sampai ajal memisahkan?"

"Saya bersedia"jawab Yunho dengan tegas dan penuh keyakinan

Tersenyum, pendeta itu balik menatap Jaejoong.

"Kim Jaejoong, bersediakah Anda menerima Kim Jaejoong sebagai suamimu. terus bersamanya saling berbagi suka maupun duka, sehat maupun sakit, menjaga, menghormati dan mencintainya seumur hidupmu sampai ajal memisahkan?"

Jaejoong tak langsung menjawab. Bibirnya terlalu kelu untuk berbicara. Namun pendeta dan Yunho bersabar menunggu jawabannya. Mengerti keraguan Jaejoong, Yunho meraih tangan Jaejoong. Menggenggamnya pelan. Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya, bertemu pandang dengan mata musang milik Yunho. perasaan hangat yang aneh menjalar di hatinya. Begitu melihat Jaejoong sedikit tenang Yunho memberi isyarat Pendeta untuk mengulang acara itu. Berbeda dengan yang pertama kali ini Jaejoong dapat menjawabnya

"Saya Bersedia"

Pendeta tersenyum sebelum mempersilahkan Yunho untuk mencium pengantinnya. Dan Yunho cukup bijaksana untuk tidak membuat Jaejoong semakin gugup dengan mengecup bibirnya. Yunho meraih Kepala Jaejoong mengecup keningnya dengan lembut. Angota keluarga yang menghadiri acara itu bertepuk tangan menyambut selesainya acara singkat, Khitmad dan sacral itu. Kecuali Kyuhyun. Namun Kyuhyun mencoba untuk tersenyum dan berharap bahwa ini adalah hal yang benar dan Hyungnya akan bahagia dalam pernikahan ini.

**TBC**

Anyeong, Chapter 2 sudah selesai. Terima kasih banyak buat para readers, yang review dan semangat, fav dan foloow cerita ini.

Mengenai makhluk apa Yunho sebenarnya belum Author ceritakan di chap ini. Menunggu urut-urutan yang pas dulu. Tentu Yun Appa bukan manusia lagi. Dan tentu akan mengarah ke jenis vampire atau makhluk penghisap darah lainnya. Mengenai masa lalu Yunjae dan sebab kenapa Yun Appa jadi seperti itu akan dijelaskan di chap-chap selanjutnya. Harap sabar menunggu ne^^.

Ditunggu saran dan reviewnya

Gamsahamida

Yeye Kyunie^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Fate Knows Our Name**

Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Semua karakter disini milik Tuhan YME, diri mereka sendiri dan orang tuanya. Author hanya meminjam nama mereka demi menulis ide yang sudah lama tersimpan di khayalan Author.

Rate: M

Genre: Romance & Supernatural

Warning: BL, Yaoi, Mpreg, Typos, OOC, alur kecepatan.

Pairings: Yunjae, Changkyu, Yoosu and many more. Pairings akan bertambah seiring perkembangan cerita.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

"Yunho ssi" panggil Jaejoong saat keduanya berjalan dari jembatan danau menuju taman keluarga Park dekat danau. Tempat diadakan jamuan kecil untuk perayaan pernikahan mereka.

Yunho berhenti, menatap namja cantik yang kini menggigit keras bibirnya terlalu gugup untuk berbicara.

"Tidak perlu gugup. Kita sudah menjadi suami istri"

"Saya tahu kemarin adalah hari terakhir dari waktu yang diberikan. Tetapi saya malah tidak ke tempat Anda dan…"

"Kita sudah menikah. Itu adalah yang terpenting. Kau akan tinggal bersamaku seperti para istri pada umumnya."

"Anda telah banyak membantu saya dan adik saya. Terlalu banyak dan mungkin saya tak dapat mengembalikan semuanya"

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kau mengembalikannya dengan mencintaiku selayaknya seorang istri kepada suaminya?"

Jaejoong terdiam. Mata Doenya kini bertemu dengan dengan manic musang yang menatapnya teduh.

"Yunho ssi, apakah aku pantas mencintai dan menjadi istrimu?"

"Tentu saja" Jawab Yunho cepat. Tangannya terangkat menyentuh pipi Jaejoong.

"Dirimu lebih dari sekedar pantas" lanjutnya.

Melihat sosok cantik yang kini resmi menjadi istrinya terlihat tenang dan tidak segugup sebelumnya. Yunho tidak melewatkan kesempatan itu. Mengecup pelan bibir semerah cerry yang selalu dimimpikannya selama 78 tahun. Bibir yang dirindukannya untuk dapat dikecup kembali. Jaejoong tak memberontak saat bibir berbentuk hati itu membelai bibirnya lembut. Wajahnya memerah hingga ke leher, jantungnya berdetak tak beraturan.

.

.

"Jonngie?" Junsu menghampiri Jaejoong yang duduk di salah satu meja. Keduanya sangat akrab bahkan Junsu memanggilnya dengan nama panggilan yang dulu pernah Halmonie Kim berikan padanya ketika masih kanak-kanak.

Junsu duduk di samping Jaejoong. Memperhatikan tingkah Jaejoong yang terlihat sedikit aneh. Junsu mengerti pernikahan ini begitu mendadak bagi Jaejoong. Jujur dirinya juga sangat terkejut saat Appa mertuanya memberi kabar bahwa akan diadakan acara pernikahan di kediaman Park. Terlebih saat mengetahui calon pengantin Jung Yunho itu adalah Jaejoong. Jaejoong memang pernah mengatakan bahwa dirinya akan menikah tapi sungguh Junsu tak sedikitpun menyangka bahwa calon suaminya adalah Jung Yunho.

"Waeyo?"

Jaejoong tak langsung menjawab. Mencoba menenangkan dirinya sebelum akhirnya menjawab dengan sedikit terbata.

" Su..Suie Hyung, wajahku panas dan jantungku tidak mau berdetak normal"

Junsu mengamati Jaejoong. Benar wajahnya memerah parah. Tangannya tidak berhenti memegang dadanya.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu? Kau sakit?"

"A..ani. Ng…hal ini terjadi setelah Yunho ssi menciumku.."

**Blush**

Wajah Jaejoong semakin merah melebihi kepiting rebus ketika mengingat kejadian itu. Junsu yang mendengarnya tersenyum geli. Jaejoong pernah menceritakan bahwa dirinya tidak pernah menjalin hubungan asmara atau kontak badan yang mengarah ke intim. Diusianya yang menginjak 19 tahun, Jaejoong masih sangat lugu tentang hal-hal seperti itu. Dan Junsu sangat bahagia, Rupanya Jaejoong sedang jatuh cinta dengan Namja yang sudah resmi menjadi suaminya itu.

Kemudian Junsu melihat Jaejoong yang terlihat sangat tidak nyaman menngerakkan kakinya. Dan Junsu hanya dapat menghela nafas saat menyadari apa yang dikenakan Jaejoong. Sepasang High Heel. Tentu saja sangat pas di kaki Jejoong yang ramping dan jenjang. Tapi Jaejoong adalah seorang namja dan ini adalah pengalaman pertama Jaejoong mengenakannya. Umma mertuanya itu benar-benar...

"Joongie, apa kau sangat tidak nyaman dengan Heel nya?"

"Ne, tapi kata Hyorin ssi aku harus mengenakannya agar tidak membuat Yunho ssi malu"

"Umma hanya bercanda. Tunggu disini ne, akan kuambilkan alas kaki yang lebih nyaman"

Junssu berjalan cepat meninggalkan Jaejoong. Sepeninggalan Junsu, Jaejoong memperhatikan Heelnya sebentar. Jaejoong melepaskan heelnya dan dengan sabar menunggu kedatangan Junsu.

"Jaejoong ssi!" Hyorin memanggilnya sambil melambaikan tangan mengisyaratkan Jaejoong untuk mendekat. Jaejoong tersenyum ramah kemudian berjalan mendekati Hyorin yang berdiri bersama beberapa anggota keluarga Park lainnya. Jaejoong sudah berusaha berjalan dengan hati-hati. Namun rupanya kecerobohan lebih menang dari kehati-hatian seorang kim Jaejoong. Jaejoong menginjak ujung kimononya, membuat keseimbangannya goyah dan akhirnya terjatuh menimpa susunan gelas kristal yang terletak tak jauh darinya.

Prang!

Jaejoong yang terlalu kaget dan panik tanpa sengaja bergerak dan kakinya yang tanpa alas kaki itu menginjak pecahan gelas kristal. Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya dan air mata menggantung disudut kedua matanya. Berusaha menahan perih di kaki kanannya.

.

.

Kyuhyun tak pernah menyukai tempat asing. Kyuhyun memutuskan mencari tempat duduk dan mengeluarkan psp butut miliknya setelah sebelumnya selalu mengawasi Hyungnya. Melihat Hyungnya sudah ditemani oleh Junsu dan pasti terhindar dari kekacauan yang akan diakibatkan oleh kecerobohan Hyungnya. Kyuhyun terlalu larut dalam permainan dalam psp dan tidak menyadari bahwa sepasang mata dari namja berpostur jangkung yang tak pernah lepas mengawasi gerak-geriknya.

Changmin tak mampu untuk tidak tersenyum geli saat melihat keasyikan Kyuhyun memainkan psp model lama yang hampir tak berbentuk karena case yang memang sudah rusak parah. Psp yang sebenarnya tak layak dimainkan itu menjadi begitu hidup di tangan Kyuhyun. Namun bukan itu hal yang membuat seorang Changmin mengacuhkan hidangan makanan lezat di meja makan yang biasanya tak dapat ditolaknya. Berbagai ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun lah yang benar-benar mengalihkan dunianya saat ini. Eskpresi saat cemberut atau marah saat kalah, senyum sadis dan terkesan evil saat sedang mengincar lawannya di dalam game. Dan tawa girang saat dirinya menang.

Diakuinya tak pernah ada sesuatu yang benar-benar dapat merebut perhatiannya dan obsesinya terhadap makanan. Dalam kondisi darurat seperti terjepit di badan mobil saat mengalami kecelakaan, dirinya akan menghabiskan makanan yang dibawa di dalam mobil terlebih dahulu baru berusaha untuk keluar dari sana sebelum mobil itu meledak. Namja di depannya ini benar-benar menarik. Dan tentu saja akan menjadi target obsesi selanjutnya. Tumbuh dibawah pengawasan Yunho membuatnya sedikit tertular sifat aneh orang yang membesarkannya itu.

Bila sudah memegang psp kesayangannya, Kyuhyun tak akan pernah mempedulikan apapun baik dirinya atau sekitarnya. Kerena itulah Kyuhyun selalu memastikan Hyungnya aman dari kekacauan sebelum bermain. Bahkan kini perutnya sedang berbunyi minta diisipun Kyuhyun tidak peduli.

Changmin yang sejak tadi memperhatikan dan berada didekatnya tentu mendengar **bunyi **itu. Melihat bahwa Kyuhyun tak ada tanda-tanda bergerak untuk mengambil makanan, Akhirnya Changmin berjalan menghampiri meja jamuan. Berbicara dengan Hyorin sebentar kemudian mengambil banyak jenis makanan dalam satu piring hingga menggunung. Merasa cukup Changmin kembali berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun. Namja chubby itu masih sibuk dengan pspnya.

"My Kyu AAA" Ucap Changmin yang telah menyodorkan sendok penuh dengan pasta.

Kyuhyun reflek membuka mulutnya karena terlalu focus dengan psp. Barulah saat makanan itu sudah memenuhi mulutnya. Kyuhyun tersadar dan menatap tajam namja sok akrab yang dengan lancangnya memanggilnya My Kyu itu. Tatapan yang tidak mempan pada Changmin yang kini dengan santainya melahap pasta dengan piring dan sendok yang sama. Kyuhyun berniat untuk meneriaki namja jangkung itu saat sebuah suara mencuri perhatiaanya.

Prang!

Kyuhyun menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapati Hyungnya berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan telapak kaki kanan berdarah karena menginjak pecahan gelas.

"Hyung..."

Kyuhyun sudah berniat berlari untuk menghampiri Hyungnya, tapi langkah Kyuhyun terhenti karena seseorang telah mendekati Hyungnya terlebih dahulu. Seseorang dengan tubuh tegap dan mata musang menggendong Jaejoong ala bride style dengan hati-hati membawanya meninggalkan tempat itu. Kyuhyun melihat apa yang Yunho lakukan murni karena kekhawatiran. Keduanya memang tak pernah bertemu sebelumnya namun kyuhyun dapat melihat cinta yang begitu besar dimata Yunho kepada Hyungnya. Dan saat itulah Kyuhyun menyadari bahwa mungkin Hyungnya telah menemukan orang yang tepat. Seseorang yang menerima Jaejoong satu keseluruhan. Dengan segala kekurangan Hyungnya yang lebih dominan.

.

.

Jaejoong sedang duduk di bed kamar Yunho di kediaman Park. Telapak kaki kanannya sudah mendapat perawatan dari Yoochun dan kini sudah terbalut rapi dengan kain kassa.

"Bagaimana? apa masih terasa sakit?" tanya Yunho yang kini duduk berjongkok didepan Jaejoong.

"A..ni. Gumawo Yunho ssi"

"Kau istriku sekarang tentu aku akan menjagamu tanpa kau minta." Sahut Yunho yang kini masih memandangi wajah istri barunya itu. Membuat wajah Jaejoong kembali merona.

Perlahan Yunho meraih kaki kanan Jaejoong yang terluka. Menundukkan kepalanya dan mengecup pelan tepat di mata kakinya.

"Yunho ssi..."

"Aku akan bersabar menunggu malam pertama kita sampai kaki ini sembuh"

Pernyataan itu sukses membuat wajah Jaejoong semakin merona.

"Aku tahu besok adalah adalah hari pertama Kyuhyun masuk asrama Shinki Academy. Tentu kau ingin menghabiskan malam bersamanya. Tapi kakimu sedang terluka dan aku tak akan pernah mengijinkanmu pergi. Malam ini kau akan menginap disini bersamaku. Tenang saja, Changmin akan menemaninya malam ini."

"Bisakah besok aku tetap mengantarnya. Hanya sebentar."

"Ne. Tentu saja"

.

.

"Aku tahu Anda bukan manusia Yunho ssi" kata Kyuhyun saat sedang berdua saja di koridor di depan kamar Yunho.

Yunho yang ingin membuka pintu kamarnya, berhenti dan berbalik untuk menatap Kyuhyun.

"Aku mengetahui dimana Yoona tinggal sejak lama"

"Yoona, nama Umma kalian"

"Bagiku dia hanyalah seorang Yeoja biasa yang bernama Yoona. Saat itu usiaku 7 tahun ketika Halmonie meninggal dan kami diusir dari rumah karena Yoona telah menjualnya tanpa ijin. Aku sangat marah saat itu. Aku berlari ke apartement tempatnya tinggal namun tak menemukannya disana. Kemudian aku pergi ke club tempat dirinya bekerja. Tentu tidak ada yang membiarkan anak kecil sepertiku masuk dan menemui yeoja itu. Namun aku cukup panjang akal untuk menyelinap. Kemudian disebuah ruang VVIP aku melihatmu menyerang yeoja itu, mengoyak lehernya dan menghisap darahnya kasar"

"Yoona, dia mengatakan hal yang membuatku marah dan membuatku lepas kendali. Mengatakan bahwa dia membuang anaknya dan menurutnya hanyalah sampah dalam hidupnya. Dia juga bercerita telah menjual rumah Ummanya dan menertawakan nasib kedua anaknya yang pasti kebingungan akan tinggal dimana. Ya aku membunuhnya. Apa kau membenciku karenanya?"

"Ani. Jujur aku sangat senang sekali saat kau melakukannya. Ne, dirimu memang monster tapi disisimulah Hyung dapat meraih kebahagian. Aku sudah lelah melihat Hyung berjuang sendiri melawan segala kekurangan dan lingkungan masyarakat yang memandangnya sebelah mata. Aku sudah berusaha membantunya tapi tak berpengaruh banyak. Dirimu adalah sosok yang mungkin dapat menjaga dan menjadi tameng atas penderitaan yang selama ini melukainya. Kerena itulah aku merelakan Hyung padamu"

"Kumohon jagalah Hyungku" lanjut Kyuhyun sambil membungkuk hormat

.

.

Yunho menutup pintu kamar dengan perlahan karena tak ingin membangunkan Jaejoong yang kini telah tertidur. Setelah memastikan pintu terkunci rapat, Yunho segera menyusul istrinya. Berbaring disebelah istrinya yang sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama. Perlahan Yunho mengusap rambut Jaejoong dan mengecup tengkuk istrinya lembut.

"Mianhae Boo, karena Tuhan telah berbaik hati mempertemukanku dengan Ummamu. Ummamu telah menceritakan tentang anak-anaknya. Bila saja dulu aku mencari dua anak yang dia ceritakan setelah membunuhnya. Mungkin kita akan bertemu lebih awal dan dirimu tak akan mengalami semua ini. Tapi jangan khawatir Boo, setelah ini aku akan selalu menjagamu dan tak akan pernah melepaskanmu walaupun kau memohon. Sudah cukup selama 78 tahun aku tidur tanpa dirimu dalam dekapanku. "

Yunho memeluk tubuh Jaejoong dengan posesif dan menghirup wangi vanila yang sudah sangat familiar dihidungnya. Namun berusaha keras agak tidak membuat Jaejoong sesak dan terbangun. Kemudian ingatan Yunho kembali ke 78 tahun yang lalu, cerita dimana perpisahan itu berawal.

Yunho terlahir di salah satu keluarga kemiliteran di Jepang. Jung Sooyoung, Umma Yunho adalah bangsawan dari kerajaan kecil di korea yang menikah dengan salah satu jenderal Jepang. Namun Sooyoung meninggal dunia setelah melahirkan Yunho, ditahun yang sama saat Semenanjung Korea jatuh di dibawah Kekaisaran Jepang.

Sebagai seorang Yamada. Yunho terdidik menjadi sosok bertangan besi, arogant dan kejeniusan yang sudah menjadi ciri khas keluarga Yamada yang selalu melahirkan seorang Jenderal besar di setiap generasinya.

Di Semenanjung Korea, Yunho terkenal sebagai sosok yang sangat kejam, keras dan dingin. Dirinya menjadi orang nomor satu yang dibenci oleh rakyat Korea. Dan Seorang Yunho pada kala itu tidak mempunyai belas kasihan sama sekali. Hasil didikan Sang Kakek. Kekecewaan Oguchi Yamada terhadap Ayah Yunho yang mengundurkan diri dari kemiliteran Jepang paska kematian istrinya dan Kebencian pada Sooyoung, membuat Oguchi mendidik Yunho terlalu keras tanpa menyadari bahwa ia telah membekukan hati nurani cucunya. Menghilangkan sisi kemanusiaan Yunho.

Ditahun kedua setelah kedatangan Yunho di Korea di bawah perintah kaisar Jepang untuk memimpin salah satu wilayah di Semenanjung Korea, terjadi hal yang mengubah hidupnya. Hari itu ketika Yunho sedang menyisir area tepi Sungai Han, Yunho menemukan sesosok yang terhanyut. Sosok yang mengalihkan dunianya sehingga tanpa sadar Yunho terjun ke dalam arus deras Sunga Han untuk menyelamatkannya. Kemudian membawanya ke kediaman pribadinya.

Sosok yang memilki tubuh ramping, kulit seputih salju, rambut sehitam malam, berbibir tebal semerah cerry dan bermata Doe. Sosok yang ternyata kehilangan semua ingatannya. Bahkan namanya sendiri. Jaejoong adalah nama yang terlintas cepat dalam benaknya ketika itu. Nama yang tanpa sadar dia berikan ketika memandang wajah yang entah kenapa mampu memberikan kehangatan pada hatinya yang sudah lama beku.

Jaejoong memberikan pengaruh yang sangat besar pada Yunho. Jaejoong yang lembut dan baik hati sudah memikat hati dan jiwanya dengan segala daya tarik maupun kekurangannya. Yunho memang tak mengenal apa itu cinta saat itu, yang Yunho tahu dan sadar sepenuhnya bahwa dirinya tak dapat hidup sempurna lagi tanpa Jaejoong disisinya. Yunho sangat takut kehilangan Jaejoong, Karena itulah Yunho tak pernah mengijinkan Jaejoong keluar dari kediamannya. Dan Jaejoong tak pernah mempertanyakan larangan Yunho. Hingga suatu hari Jaejoong merasa bosan dan sangat ingin melihat dunia luar. Tanpa sepengetahuan Yunho dan orang-orang yang selalu menjaganya.

Awalnya Jaejoong sangat bahagia saat melihat pemandangan alam sekitar kediaman Yunho, tapi senyum cerianya menghilang ketika dirinya berjalan semakin menjauh dan mendapati keadaan rakyat negerinya yang begitu menderita dan menyedihkan. Suatu kejadian yang disaksikannya dan menyesakkan hatinya adalah ketika ada seorang balita yang menangis memanggil Ummanya, namun Sang Umma tidak menjawabnya semua panggilanya. Sang Umma telah meninggal. Seorang warga mengatakan padanya bahwa Yeoja itu sudah tidak makan beberapa hari karena makanan yang dia dapat selalu diberikan kepada anaknya sedangkan suaminya sudah meninggal akibat perang.

Tak lama kemudian, Yunho berhasil menemukannya dan membawanya pulang. Namun sejak saat itu Jaejoong tak pernah seceria sebelumnya. Setiap saat hanya menangis karena selalu terbayang nasib tragis rakyat negerinya. Selalu menangis dan tak pernah makan sedikitpun. Walaupun Yunho memohon padanya, Jaejoong tak akan pernah membuka mulutnya ketika Yunho hendak menyuapinya. Hal yang terjadi beberapa hari. Kemudian Jaejoong jatuh sakit. Yunho ingat malam itu beberapa menit sebelum Jaejoong meninggalkannya untuk pergi ke alam berbeda. Jaejoong akhirnya bersedia berbicara denganya.

"Kau selalu baik padaku dan aku sangat mencintaimu, tapi bagaimana mungkin aku dapat bahagia dan tersenyum sementara di luar sana banyak orang yang sebangsa dan sedarah denganku sangat menderita dan selalu menangis. ?"

"Bila aku dapat membuat mereka dan negri ini tersenyum apa kau akan kembali seperti kau yang biasanya. Aku ingin melihat lagi Boo ku yang sangat ceria. "

"Ne. Bila kau bisa membuat negri ini tersenyum, meskipun aku pergi aku akan memohon kepada Tuhan agar dapat bertemu lagi denganmu apapun konsekuensinya"

"Baiklah. Aku akan melakukannya untukmu. Aku berjanji akan membuat mereka tersenyum"

Jaejoong tersenyum sesaat, kemudian matanya menutup perlahan.

"Yunie, Saranghae..." bisikan itu adalah hal terakhir yang Yunho dengar. Karena setelah itu Jaejoong tidak pernah bersuara lagi. Jaejoong tidak pernah terbangun. Jaejoong telah meninggalkannya tanpa memberinya kesempatan untuk membalas pernyataan cintanya.

Kepergian Jaejoong adalah pukulan besar bagi Yunho. Yunho tak pernah keluar dari kamarnya, hanya menangis dalam diam sambil memeluk kimono kesayangan Jaejoong. Kesedihan mendalam akhirnya membuatnya kehilangan kewarasanya dan membunuh hampir separuh prajurit di kediamannya.

Dua tahun lamanya, Yunho menjadi gila. Keadaannya begitu memprihatinkan dengan tubuh tidak terurus. Sebelum akhirnya Yunho bertemu dengan Park Ji Sub. Tidak seperti orang lain yang takut kepada Yunho yang saat itu tak terkendali dan membunuh siapapun yang mendekatinya, Ji Sub malah mendekati Yunho dan mengajaknya berbicara. Mendengarkan apa yang dibicarakan Yunho dan dapat mengimbangi Yunho ketika mengamuk. Ji Sub lah yang membantu Yunho mengembalikan kewarasanya dan memberikan alasan untuk tetap hidup. Bahwa dia harus membuat negri yang di cintai Jaejoongnnya tersenyum agar Jaejoong kembali dalam dekapannya lagi. Sejak saat itu Yunho menanggalkan marga Yamada dan menggunakan marga ibunya. Terlahir kembali sebagai Jung Yunho dan membantu Ji Sub yang saat itu memimpin sekelompok pemberontak melawan pemerintahan Jepang di semenanjung Korea.

Tambahan Yunho dalam kelompok itu membuat pergerakan mereka meningkat dan membuat pihak Jepang kerepotan. Hideyaki Takizawa, Jenderal pengganti Yunho mengetahui keberadaan Yunho di kelompok itu. Sempat menemui Yunho secara pribadi untuk membujuknya agar kembali ke kemiliteran Jepang dan berulang kali berusaha membunuh Yunho namun tidak pernah berhasil. Setelah beberapa kali kegagalan dialaminya, Takizawa akhirnya mengeluarkan rencana liciknya. Menyusupkan anak buah keturunan korea ke dalam kelompok Yunho dan memasukkan racun kutukan ke dalam minuman Yunho.

Racun kutukan yang akhirnya membunuh Yunho. Yunho sudah mati, itulah yang Ji Sub pikirkan saat menemukan Yunho tergeletak di markas mereka tanpa detak jantung. Mereka mengubur jasad Yunho, tanpa tahu bahwa sebenarnya Yunho masih hidup. Yunho berhasil keluar dari pendaman tanah yang menguburnya dengan mudah. Tanpa dia sadari bahwa tubuhnya telah berubah. Bahwa dirinya bukan manusia sepenuhnya. Kemudian ketika malam bulan baru tiba, rasa Haus hebat melandanya. Sebanyak apapun Yunho minum, rasa hausnya tak berkurang sedikitpun. Ketika tanpa sengaja dirinya melihat seorang warga terluka, pikiran Yunho menjadi liar tak terkendali dan tanpa sadar menerjang orang itu menghisap darahnya sampai habis. Setelah kejadian itu Yunho mulai berpikir tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya. Kemudian Yunho menyadari bahwa rambut dan kukunya tidak pernah memanjang sejak kejadian penguburan dirinya. Jantungnya sudah berhenti berdetak. Dirinya bukanlah manusia lagi.

Bertahun-tahun kemudian Yunho sudah terbiasa dengan tubuh barunya dan pengendalian dirinya. Yunho kembali bergabung dengan Ji Sub dan kelompoknya. Awalnya Ji Sub sedikit takut dengan kehadiran Yunho yang dia tahu sudah mati itu. Namun penjelasan Yunho membuatnya tak takut lagi, bahwa Yunho bukan ancaman baginya. Keduanya kembali berteman baik bahkan saat Ji Sub meninggal dan Yunho berjanji akan menjaga keturunannya.

Bertahun-tahun lamanya Yunho berjuang bersama para pejuang lainnya hingga Negri itu merdeka. Berada di sana saat Perang Korea pecah sampai akhirnya negara itu tumbuh menjadi negara besar dan maju. Banyak peristiwa yang telah disaksikannya. Banyak teman-temannya yang menjadi Tua dan meninggal namun dirinya tak pernah berubah. Tetap beku di usia 28 Tahun.

Janji Jaejoong sebelum meninggal selalu menjadi dongeng sebelum tidur baginya. Tetap percaya bahwa Boo nya akan kembali karena Janji untuk membuat negrinya tersenyum sudah terwujud. Dan penantiannya berakhir sudah ketika hari itu, Yunho hampir menabrak Namja yang berlarian tanpa memperhatikan rambu lalu lintas. Jantung Yunho yang sudah membeku selama puluhan tahun tiba-tiba berdetak saat Yunho menatap mata Doe yang sangat dirindukannya. Yunho keluar dari mobilnya dan berlari kencang mengejar namja itu.

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah 78 tahun,Yunho kembali dapat tersenyum dengan tulus saat melihat dengan pasti wajah namja itu di salah satu koridor rumah sakit. Boo Jaejoongnya sudah kembali untuknya. Boo Jaejoongnya telah menepati janjinya.

TBC

Anyeong, Chapter 3 akhirnya update. Terima kasih banyak buat para readers, yang Review, kasih semangat, fav dan follow cerita ini. Mian ne karena lama banget baru update. Banyak sekali kesibukan dan baru hari ini ada sedikit waktu buat duduk dan nulis fic ini.

Semoga kaliam menyukai chap ini. Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri bagi yang merayakan. Mohon maaf lahir dan Batin.

Tetep ditunggu review dan saranya^^

Gamsahamida

Yeye Kyunie^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Fate Knows Our Name**

Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Semua karakter disini milik Tuhan YME, diri mereka sendiri dan orang tuanya. Author hanya meminjam nama mereka demi menulis ide yang sudah lama tersimpan di khayalan Author.

Rate: M

Genre: Romance &Supernatural

Warning: BL, Yaoi, Mpreg, Typos, OOC, alur kecepatan.

Pairings: Yunjae, Changkyu, Yoosu and many more. Pairings akan bertambah seiring perkembangan cerita.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tidak menyukai ide tentang Changmin yang akan menemaninya di apartement. Kyuhyun sudah memiliki firasat buruk akan hal itu. Namun Kyuhyun tak menolaknya karena itu adalah permintaan Hyungnya. Begitu datang namja jangkung itu sudah menginnvansi isi kulkasnya.

"Ya Tuhan ini enak sekali" Guman Changmin sambil mengambil makanan di kulkas. Melahapnya rakus tanpa menghangatkannya terlebih dahulu.

"Ini semua Jaejoong Hyung yang memasaknya?"

"Ne" Jawab Kyuhyun malas.

"Hmnn nanti kalau main ke tempat Yunho Hyung aku akan memintanya memasak makanan ini lagi"

"Awas saja kalau kau berani merepotkannya"

Changmin hanya nyengir tanpa dosa saat mendengar ancaman Kyuhyun. Berpura-pura tidak melihat kekesalan dari namja berpipi chubby itu.

Dan Kyuhyun benar-benar tak dapat menahan kemarahannya kali ini. Niat baik Kyuhyun dengan berbagi tempat tidur berbuah petaka. Petaka besar menurut Kyuhyun adalah ketika dengan seenaknya Changmin menerjang dirinya, mengunci pergerakan tubuhnya dan dengan slow motionnya mengecup bibirnya.

Kyuhyun meludahi Changmin karena terlalu marah. Bukanya menghindar, Changmin malah menerima perlakuan Kyuhyun. Mengusap ludah di pipinya dan tersenyum manis ke arah namja berpipi chuby itu. Suatu hal yang membuat Kyuhyun mendadak merinding. Padahal Yuhno yang dia tahu bukan manusia saja tidak sampai membuatnya seperti itu.

"Apa kau kurang waras **tiang listrik**?"

"Ne, aku memang kurang waras sebelum bertemu denganmu. Tapi kini aku mendadak merasa begitu waras karena ada dirimu di sini. Aku memiliki kebencian khusus kepada makhluk berjenis manusia tapi aku sangat menyukaimu. Rasa suka yang berbeda tidak seperti rasa sukaku pada Yunho Hyung. Ada seseorang yang mengatakan padaku bahwa jatuh cinta akan membuatmu lebih waras. Kurasa apa yang dikatakannya ada benarnya. Hey My Kyu, mulai sekarang kau adalah namjacinguku. Kita akan menikah di masa depan nanti"

Mata bulat Kyuhyun makin melebar mendengar ocehan namja jangkung di depannya.

"My Kyu Kyu" kata Changmin sambil mengusap-usapkan hidungnya pada hidung milik Kyuhyun. Tidak menghiraukan hidung Kyuhyun yang kembang kempis menahan amarah. Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun Menghajar namja didepannya ini. Namun insting nya berteriak memperingatkan padanya bahwa namja di depannya ini sangat berbahaya. Tidak jauh berbahaya dari Yunho. Walaupun Kyuhyun tahu Changmin adalah manusia sama seperti dirinya, ada sesuatu di dalam diri Changmin yang mambuatnya tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk menyakiti seseorang. Seseorang yang membuatnya merinding berarti orang itu sangat berbahaya. Kyuhyun tidak pernah salah menafsirkan arti dari bakat alaminya itu.

.

.

Shinki Academy School adalah sekolah bergengsi setingkat universitas. Semua murid yang terdaftar disana adalah murid pilihan. Sekolah itu menjanjikan semua yang diimpikan oleh semua pelajar. Sistem pendidikan terbaik, staff pengajar terbaik di semua bidang yang dipilih, fasilitas terbaik dan yang pasti setiap lulusannya akan mendapat jaminan diterima di perusahaan terbaik baik di dalam maupun luar negeri. Menjadi murid Shinki Academy School adalah jaminan sukses di masa depan.

Shinki Academy school berdiri di tanah seluas 1,5 hektar. Memiliki beberapa gedung besar sebagai tempat mengajar dan sebagai asrama murid. Dengan berbagai falilitas lapangan olah raga, perpustakaan, lab, dan taman dengan patung beberapa orang pendiri Academy itu di halaman depan Gedung Utama.

Kyuhyun berdiri di depan patung itu dan menyadari bahwa salah satu wajah dari kelima patung itu mencuri perhatiaanya. Wajah yang begitu serupa dengan kakak iparnya.

"Bukankah dia begitu pintar memanfaatkan usia panjang yang dimilikinya?" Kata Kyuhyun kepada Changmin yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Bukannya terkejut karena Kyuhyun mengetahui rahasia Yunho, Changming malah tersenyum bangga, ne namja yang disukainya itu sangat tahu bagaimana membuat dirinya semakin tertarik.

"Kau tahu tentang Yunho Hyung?"

"Hanya sebatas bukan manusia. Selebihnya tidak tahu"

"Dan kau merelakannya Hyung mu menjadi istrinya?"

"Kita berdua tahu bahwa Yunho Hyung terlalu mencintainya untuk menyakitinya."

" Tidak ada alasan untuk khawatir. Yunho Hyung memiliki cara unik untuk mencukupi kebutuhannya. Itulah sebabnya pemerintah tidak pernah mengusiknya walaupun mereka tahu tentang keberadaan Yunho Hyung."

"Cara Unik?"

"Ne, darah para penjahat hukuman mati adalah favoritnya"

Kyuhyun tak bertanya lagi mengenai hal itu. Kyuhyun sudah tahu apa maksud perkataan Changmin. Bahwa Yunho selama ini hidup dengan darah para penjahat, bahkan pemerintahpun dengan sukarela akan menyerahkan terpidana hukuman mati mereka menjadi santapan Yunho. Atau mereka akan menyerahkan beberapa daftar penjahat yang sangat sulit tertangkap kemudian Yunho akan mengurus mereka. Jadi itulah misteri beberapa kematian penjahat besar baik di dalam maupun diluar negeri. Dan alasan utama berkurangnya angka kejahatan belasan tahun terakhir ini.

Suara mobil mencuri perhatian keduanya. Sebuah audi putih berhenti tak jauh dari mereka. Yunholah yang keluar pertama kali dari kursi kemudi. Yunho berjalan ke pintu mobil di seberangnya,membuka pintunya perlahan. Dengan kehati-hatian Jaejoong keluar dan berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun. Yoochun sudah memberinya obat penahan rasa sakit memudahkannya untuk bebas berjalan tanpa rasa nyeri walau sesaat.

"Kyunie.."

Seperti biasa Kyuhyun akan menjumpai senyum hangat yang sarat akan kasih sayang setiap hyungnya memanggil namanya.

"Apakah tidurmu nyenyak? Sudah sarapan?" Pertanyaan khas hyungnya setiap kali dirinya akan pergi ke sekolah. Pertanyaan rutinitas yang tak pernah bosan terdengar olehnya.

"Apa semua keperluanmu sudah lengkap?"

"Ne, Hyung. Kyunie sudah sarapan. Dan semua keperluan Kyunie sudah siap. Apa kaki hyung..."

"Sudah membaik. Lihat Hyung sudah bisa berjalan."

Kyuhyun tahu bahwa kaki Hyungnya itu masih sangat sakit. Tapi Kyuhyun tahu Hyungnya terkadang sangat keras kepala. Apapun yang terjadi Hyungnya itu tidak pernah melewatkan untuk mengantarnya di hari pertama sekolah sejak dirinya Elementay School. Berusaha keras menggantikan sosok Umma mereka agar Kyuhyun tidak merasa kurang lengkap di hari pertama sekolah seperti anak-anak lainnya.

Bunyi lonceng besar yang berasal dari menara gedung Shinki terdengar. Kyuhyun yang mengetahui arti bunyi itupun segera berpamitan.

"Kyunie pergi dulu ne. Upacara penyambutan murid baru akan segera dimulai. Hari minggu nanti Kyunie akan mengunjungi Hyung"

"Ne, jangan terlalu lama bermain psp dan lupa makan ne. Jaga kesehatan, Araso?" ingat Jaejoong pada Saengnya yang maniak psp itu.

"Ne"

Kyuhyun memberi hormat kepada Yunho dan meminta pertolongan untuk menjaga Jaejoong melalui bahasa matanya. Memberi senyuman dan anggukan semangat kepada Hyungnya. Melirik sekilas penuh arti kepada Changmin sebelum akhirnya berlari ke arah Hall Utama Shinki Academy.

Jaejoong memandang kepergian Kyuhyun sampai tak terlihat. Setelah itu dirinya kembali berjalan pelan ke arah Yunho yang menunggunya di samping mobil.

Yunho tak mengatakan apapun, hanya membuka pintu mobil untuk istrinya itu. Mengerti maksud suaminya, Jaejoong masuk ke dalam mobil dan membiarkan Yunho memasangkan safe belt. Yunho menutup pintu perlahan. Dan berjalan ke arah Changmin. Berbicara cepat dengan asisten pribadinya itu. Setelah itu masuk ke dalam mobil. Menghidupkan dan mengendarainya menuju kediaman Yunho dan istrinya. Big East Residence.

.

.

Big East Residence adalah Sebuah apartement dengan fasilitas bintang lima yang berdiri di kawasan elit Seoul. Sebuah gedung Apartement setinggi 25 lantai. Dengan sepuluh unit apartement mewah setiap lantainya. Jung Yunho tinggal di Lantai 25 dimana seluruh ruangan disana telah di renovasi secara khusus untuknya. Seluruh area di lantai 25 adalah kediaman Jung Yunho dan istrinya.

Sudah 4 hari lamanya, Jaejoong tinggal di kediaman yang sama dengan suaminya. Kediaman yang terlalu besar baginya. Yunho telah mengajaknya berkeliling di hari pertama dirinya datang. Suatu kejadian yang membuat wajah Jaejoong merona setiap mengingatnya .Yunho menggendongnya ala bride style karena kakinya yang masih belum kuat untuk berjalan lama. Terdapat 4 kamar untuk para pekerja yang bekerja di kediaman mereka. Satu kamar Utama dan dua kamar tamu. Sebuah dapur basah dan kering. Dua meja makan. Ruang keluarga dan Ruang tamu yang luas. Perpustakaan, mini bar, dua ruang kerja milik Yunho. Kolam renang dan taman bunga di balkon mereka yang mengambil 1/5 dari luas lantai 25 Big East Residence.

Yunho sudah memperkenalkan semua pekerja yang membantu merawat rumah mereka. Eunhyuk, Ryewook, Amber dan Sunny. Keempatnya begitu senang dengan kedatangan Jaejoong dan tentu saja begitu taat dengan perintah Yunho. 4 hari sudah Jaejoong tidak diperbolehkan melakukan kegiatan apapun.

Yunho memintanya untuk banyak beristirahat dan tidak banyak berjalan dulu agar luka di kakinya cepat sembuh atau menambah luka lainnya akibat kecerobohannya. Jaejoong masih ingat apa yang dikatakan Yunho saat itu.

"Aku memohon padamu untuk bersabar sebentar. Bila luka dikakimu sudah sembuh kau ku ijinkan untuk melakukan apapun sesukamu. Aku tahu berdiam diri bukan tipemu dan membuat goresan baru di kulitmu adalah hobymu"

"Yunho ssi..."

"Aku menyukai semua itu. Dan aku tak akan memaksamu untuk berubah. Segala kekuranganmu itu adalah kelebihanmu dimataku. Aku mencintaimu secara utuh "

"Kau mencintaiku?"

"Ne tentu saja"

"Sejak kapan? Kita baru saja bertemu dan.."

"Aku telah jatuh cinta padamu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu"

Dan Yunho tidak berbohong dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Bahwa sejak dirinya menemukan sosok yang kini telah sepenuhnya menggenggam hati dan jiwanya di sungai Han saat itu, Yunho telah jatuh cinta secara mutlak pada sosok yang telah resmi menjadi istrinya.

Pengakuan Yunho hari itu mengenai perasaannya, semakin membuat jantung Jaejoong berdebar aneh setiap kali melihat wajah suaminya. Jaejoong akan segera menunduk bila bertemu pandang dengan suaminya. Wajahnya akan merona parah. Tanpa disadarinya bahwa tingkahnya itu selalu diperhatikan oleh suaminya yang memandangnya dengan lembut.

.

.

Yunho memang tak memiliki perusahaan. Dirinya lebih memilih menanam saham di beberapa perusahaan vital baik di Jepang dan Korea. Hanya akan datang pada saat rapat direksi. Namun belakangan ini Kim Corp, salah satu perusahaan tempat Yunho menanam modal sedang mengalami kemunduran yang mengarah ke arah kebangkrutan. Kim Young Joo yang selama ini memimpin perusahaan telah lama absen dan terbaring di rumah sakit karena penyakit jantung. Sedangkan Kang Daesung, tangan kanan yang dipercayai mengurus perusahaan telah kabur setelah mengacaukan keuangan dan menggelapkan dana berjalan yang merupakan hutang Bank berbunga besar. Yunho sangat menghormati seorang Kim Young Joo sehingga dirinya terjun secara langsung membantu perusahaan itu. Setelah satu bulan berada di bawah pimpinan Yunho, Perusahaan itu telah beransur pulih.

Setelah tiga hari menemani Jaejoong dikediaman mereka. Yunho menyempatkan diri untuk datang ke Kim Corp. memeriksa beberapa document dan menanyakan beberapa hal kepada Changmin yang selama ini membantunya memimpin Kim Corp. Kemudian menjelang sore Yunho pergi ke Seoul Hospital. Ada kabar bahwa Kim Yong Joo telah sadar dari koma.

Kabar itu memang benar, karena saat Yunho tiba disana Young Joo sudah duduk di bed kamar rawatnya bersama Donghae, namja yang selama ini setia menjaganya. Kim Young nampak segar saat menyambutnya.

"Yunho ssi, senang kau datang menjengukku"

"Dan aku senang kau dapat kembali Young Joo ssi"

"Gamsahamida selama ini telah menjaga perusahaanku. Entah apa yang akan terjadi pada para karyawanku bila kau tak membantu kami"

"Bukan hal besar yang harus kau risaukan Young Joo ssi. Aku sangat senang membantumu"

"Ada hal yang membuatku memiliki semangat untuk hidup. Aku baru ingat bahwa aku memiliki seorang putra."

Yunho sudah lama mengenal Young Joo sejak pertama kali namja itu membangun perusahaannya dari angka nol ketika dirinya dikeluarkan dari kuliahnya karena kenakalannya yang diluar batas saat itu dan dianggap merugikan universitas tempatnya belajar. Young Joo yang dikenalnya memang terkesan nakal dan kasar namun bisa sangat lembut. Jenius namun begitu ceroboh. Tak dapat dihitung berapa kali dirinya jatuh dalam sehari. Young Joo tidak pernah menikah sejak kekasihnya meninggal selang beberapa hari setelah dirinya dikeluarkan dari kampus. Jadi Yunho sedikit heran saat Young Joo menyebutkan bahwa dirinya memiliki seorang putra.

"Putra?"

"Ne, aku memang tak pernah tertarik pada namja atau Yeoja sejak Sooyoung meninggal. Namun malam itu seorang yeoja berhasil merayuku dan aku menidurinya. Hanya sekali itu dan aku merasa sangat bersalah kepada Sooyoung dan berjanji untuk tidak mengulanginya. Aku tidak pernah berhubungan dengan yeoja itu lagi. Sampai di suatu hari saat tanpa sengaja aku menanyakan kabar yeoja itu pada pemilik club tempat biasa aku pergi. Yeoja itu sudah meninggal dan katanya dia memiliki dua putra. Aku tahu dia bukan Yeoja baik-baik namun tetap saja aku penasaran ingin tahu mengenai dua putra Yeoja itu dengan harapan bahwa salah satu dari mereka adalah putraku. Sebelum aku mendapat serangan jantung yang membuatku koma aku menyuruh Donghae untuk menyelidiki mereka. Kim Jaejoong dan Kim Kyuhyun adalah nama putra Kim Yoona, Yeoja yang aku tiduri malam itu. Ada kekuatan besar yang mendorongku untuk membuka mata ketika Donghae menyebutkan nama yang telah terbukti adalah putraku. Satu-satunya. Kim Jaejoong adalah putraku Yunho ssi"

.

.

Yunho mengira istrinya itu sudah tertidur saat dirinya pulang sangat larut. Namun dirinya mendapati istrinya itu sedang duduk di ranjang kamar mereka.

"Kenapa belum tidur?"tanya Yunho sambil duduk di samping Jaejoong.

"Menungguku?" goda Yunho yang langsung ditanggapi anggukan oleh Jaejoong.

"Yunho ssi, ada hal yang ingin aku tanyakan"

"Waeyo?"

"Hal ini telah aku pikirkan seharian ini. Kumohon jangan terlalu baik padaku. Aku takut terbiasa dengan semua ini dan suatu saat kau meninggalkanku aku tak dapat berdiri tegak seperti sebelumnya. Yunho ssi aku…"

"Siapa yang akan meninggalkanmu? Aku akan selalu disisimu. Kita sudah menikah dan aku mencintaimu jadi jangan takut. Ini bukan mimpi dan aku akan selalu disampingmu setiap kali kau terbangun dari tidurmu."

"Ini terlalu indah untukku. Aku tidak pernah memimpikan kehidupan pernikahanku akan seindah ini. Gumawo Yunho ssi"

"Akulah yang pantas berterima kasih disini"

Yunho meraih wajah Jaejoong, mengusap kedua pipi istrinya dengan ibu jari tanganya. Sebelum akhirnya mengecup lembut bibir tebal semerah buah cerry itu. Keduanya berpandangan sejenak, kemudian dengan bibir bergetar dan keberanian yang sudah ditatanya, Jaejoong mengatakan hal yang membuat Yunho terkejut saat mendengarnya.

"Yunho ssi, aku sudah siap melayanimu sebagai seorang istri sepenuhnya"

Yunho menahan sekuat tenaga hasratnya untuk menerjang istrinya detik itu juga. Berusaha menjaga akal sehatnya. Bahwa kaki istrinya belum sembuh benar.

"Tapi kakimu…"

"Sudah membaik. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Dirimu telah menjadi suami terbaik yang tak pernah aku impikan. Dan aku ingin mencintaimu sebagai seorang istri sepenuhnya."

"Aku tak akan dapat berhenti bila sudah memulainya. Aku terlalu takut akan menyakitimu"

"Gwenchanayo, aku percaya padamu"

Dan Yunho tak dapat menahan diri lagi setelah itu. Diraihnya lagi wajah istrinya dalam kecupan lembut yang kemudian berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan panas. Yunho mendorong tubuh Jaejoong perlahan membuatnya tertidur di bed King Size mereka yang berwarna merah marun. Tangan Yunho membuka piyama Jaejoong dengan bibir yang tak lepas dari kegiatannya mengecupi bibir Jaejoong, leher dan tengkuknya.

Yunho tak dapat berpaling dari tubuh tanpa busana istrinya yang kini terpampang jelas didepannya. Keindahan tubuh yang tidak berubah sejak terakhir dilihatnya 78 tahun yang lalu. Keindahannya tubuh yang sangat dirindukannya dan menjadi objek yang diimpikanya sejak perpisahan mereka. Kini tubuh ini begitu nyata di depannya. Perlahan Yunho mengusap seluruh bagian tubuh Jaejoong dan tentu saja membuat pemiliknya merasa geli tapi juga panas.

Yunho sudah melepas seluruh baju yang dikenakanya. Tubuh keduanya sama-sama polos sekarang. Wajah Jaejoong kembali merona saat melihat pahatan tubuh suaminya yang begitu manly dan berisi. Yunho hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah istrinya. Yunho kembali meraih wajah Jaejoong dan membawanya ke dalam ciuman panas lainnya. Yunho melepas ciuman mereka untuk memberi kesempatan Jaejoong bernafas. Yunho menciumi seluruh bagian tubuhnya Jaejoong. Dari bibir hingga telapak kaki Jaejoong yang terluka.

Jaejoong sempat menahan nafas saat Yunho mengecup kepala Juniornya kemudian melahapnya ke dalam mulut, menghisap kuat miliknya. Dan Jaejoong tak dapat menahan jeritanya saat telunjuk Yunho mengusap pelan dengan gerakan memutar hole pink miliknya. Lalu menyusupkan satu jari ke dalamnya.

"Akh..Yun.."

Yunho tidak menghentikan aksinya menghisap junior Istrinya dan mengusap pelan bagian dalam hole pink milik istrinya mencari sweetspot miliknya. Yunho sudah menambah dijid jari nya. Menggerakknya dengan lembut mempersiapkan istrinya untuk dimasuki olehnya.

"Akh..Yun…aku…"

Tidak tahan dengan kenikmatan yang diciptakan oleh sentuhan suaminya, Jaejoong akhirnya klimaks untuk pertama kalinya. Yunho menelan setengah cairan putih kental dari junior milik istrinya. Memuntahkannya beberapa untuk melumuri junior miliknya yang sudah sangat keras. Yunho merangkak ke atas, meraih wajah Jaejoong yang masih terengah akibat klimaks, membawanya dalam ciuman dengan tangan kirinya kembali membelai hole milik Jaejoong.

Setelah dirasa siap, Yunho memasukkan junior milik miliknya ke dalam tubuh Jaejoong. Pertama hanya kepalanya saja yang masuk. Yunho memandang wajah Jaejoong memastikan istrinya itu tetap tenang dan percaya padanya. Kemudian Yunho memasukkan sisanya menanamkan miliknya yang besar dan panjang itu secara penuh. Jaejoong menjerit kesakitan namun Yunho berhasil menenangkanya dengan ciuman-ciuman lembut.

Yunho tak langsung bergerak. Memberikan Jaejoong terbiasa dengan miliknya di dalam tubuhnya. Dan ketika Jaejoong mengizinkanya dengan anggukan pelan, Yunho mulai menggerakan miliknya dengan perlahan tapi dalam. Menyentuh Sweetspot milik Jaejoong dengan tepat dan telak. Membuat Jaejoong tak berhenti menyebut nama suaminya. Yunho semakin semangat mempercepat gerakanya. Yunho hampir kehilangan akal sehatnya karena kenikmatan tubuh paling intim istrinya yang tidak pernah berubah sejak 78 tahun yang lalu.

"Oh Boo, aku…"

Yunho tak dapat menahan untuk klimaks, menembakan dengan keras dan deras spermanya ke dalam tubuh Jaejoong. Sensasi nikmat Hujaman terakhir Yunho dan sesuatu asing yang memasuki tubuhnya membuat Jaejoong kembali klimaks untuk kedua kalinya.

"Yunie…!"

Jaejoong berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang terengah parah saat menyadari bahwa Junior milik suaminya sudah kembali keras di dalam tubuhnya.

"Mian, tapi satu ronde sepertinya tidak cukup untukku"

Jaejoong tak menjawab, wajahnya hanya merona merah dan membiarkan suaminya memutar tubuhnya. Mengecupi tengkuk dan pundaknya dengan Junior suaminya yang menghujam lembut dari belakang. Sepertinya Yunho tidak akan pernah puas karena dirinya sudah menunggu terlalu lama untuk ini. Untuk menyatukan tubuh keduanya kembali dalam hubungan intim yang dilandasi oleh ikatan suci.

**TBC**

Anyeong, Gumawo buat yang bersabar menunggu update an chapte 4 ini. Terima kasih benget buat yang review dan kasih semangat. Yang fav dan follow cerita ini. Walaupun Author tidak membalasnya namun semua review nya Author baca dan sangat senang dengan respon para cingu semua.^^

Berbeda dengan 2 fic sebelumnya dimana Author sudah memiliki gambaran klimaks, fic ini Author benar-benar tidak punya bayangan. Tapi mungkin ini malah akan menarik jadi readers dan Author sama-sama gak tahu ma apa yang akan terjadi pada Yunjae di fic ini # Dasar Author Ngaco.

Semoga cingu menyukai adegan malam pertama nya. Author memang payah dalam nulis yang begituan soalnya jadi mian bila mengecewakan.

Tetep Ditunggu Review dan sarannya

Gamsahamida

Yeye Kyunie^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Fate Knows Our Name**

Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Semua karakter disini milik Tuhan YME, diri mereka sendiri dan orang tuanya. Author hanya meminjam nama mereka demi menulis ide yang sudah lama tersimpan di khayalan Author.

Rate: M

Genre: Romance & Supernatural

Warning: BL, Yaoi, Mpreg, Typos, OOC, alur kecepatan.

Pairings: Yunjae, Changkyu, Yoosu and many more. Pairings akan bertambah seiring perkembangan cerita.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Kyuhyun hanya dapat mendesah pasrah saat mendapati namja kelebihan tinggi badan itu berada di kamar asramanya, Lagi. Sudah 2 malam berturut-turut Changmin datang ke kamarnya. Berbeda dengan para teman-temannya se akademi yang memiliki pasangan di setiap kamarnya, Kyuhyun hanya sendirian. Awalnya Kyuhyun sangat senang saat mendengarnya. Namun rasa senang itu raib seketika saat Henry, Teman barunya di Shinki Academy menyinggung masalah itu.

"Ini sangat aneh Kyunie, kenapa kau bisa mendapat kamar itu. Kau tahu ada lima kamar di asrama ini yang tak tersentuh karena kamar itu adalah milik keturunan pendiri Shinki Academy School. Hanya keluarga pendiri yang boleh menginap di kamar itu. Kau pernah bilang kalau kau bukan salah satu keluarga itu lalu kenapa pengurus asrama menempatkanmu di sana?"

"Kau hanya iri karena aku mendapat kamar untukku sendiri"

"Buat apa aku iri, sekolah ini kan banyak cerita seramnya. Tidak mendapat teman sekamar adalah sebuah kerugian"

Dan firasat buruknya berbuah nyata ketika malam harinya, Kyuhyun mendapati Changmin mendatangi kamarnya. Sebenarnya Changmin tak melakukan sesuatu yang berisik yang mengusik ketenangannya. Changmin hanya diam di bed kamarnya dan memandanginya tanpa berkedip. Tapi justru itulah yang membuat Kyuhyun tidak suka. Bagaimana mungkin dia dapat berkosentrasi belajar bila dipandangi dengan tatapan aneh seolah ingin dimakan bulat-bulat begitu.

Seperti malam ini, Kyuhyun yang sedang serius membaca materi untuk pelajaran esok hari di meja belajarnya dan Changmin masih tetap setia memandanginya. Bagi orang lain hal yang dilakukannya sekarang ini adalah konyol, namun tidak dengan Changmin. Baginya segala gerak-gerik Kyuhyun sangat menarik. Saat pipinya menggembung ketika ingin memecahkan study kasus. Atau ketika dahinya berkerut karena tidak lekas paham. Dan kini Changmin sangat ingin mengecup bibir yang sedang maju beberapa centi karena sedang kesal dengan materi yang dibencinya.

Perlahan Changmin berdiri dan menghampiri Kyuhyun. Namja berpipi Chubby itu terlalu focus dan tidak sadar bahwa seseorang telah berjongkok disampingnya siap melancarkan rencana evilnya.

"Hey My Kyu"

"Ck" Kyuhyun yang kesal karena sapaan itu, menoleh ke samping berniat memberikan Death Glare. Namun apa yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah…

**CUP!** Changmin mengecup bibirnya.

Kemudian "Jepret!" suara khas kamera terdengar beberapa detik setelahnya. Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak mencoba menarik hubungan antara ciuman dengan bunyi kamera.

"Hmn hasil yang sangat bagus. Hey My Kyu, minggu ini kau harus kencan denganku. Bila tidak mau aku akan mencetak foto ini **BESAR** sekali kemudian memasangnya di tembok gedung Utama Shiki agar semua orang bisa melihatnya, Araso?"

Yang terjadi kemudian adalah teriakan keras dari maniak psp itu. Kyuhyun tidak peduli lagi bahwa suaranya akan hilang atau temannya akan bangun gara-gara ulahnya.

.

.

Jaejoong selalu memimpikan hal aneh namun terasa nyata setiap kali menutup mata dalam setiap tidurnya. Seperti saat ini, dirinya mengenakan kimono berwarna merah muda, duduk dibawah bunga cerry yang bermekaran dengan sebuah kecapi didepanya. Jarinya yang lentik entah kenapa begitu lihai memetik dawai kecapi menciptakan nada-nada indah bagi pendengarnya.

Jari-jarinya berhenti bermain saat menyadari seseorang menghampirinya dan duduk tepat disebelahnya. Jaejoong menoleh dan mendapati namja bermanic musang yang menatap hangat padanya. Masih lengkap dengan seragam militernya.

"Boo, aku harus kembali ke Jepang. Hanya sebentar jadi jangan khawatir. Mian aku belum bisa membawamu kesana. Tapi aku berjanji. Suatu saat nanti aku akan membawamu ke sana. Tempat dimana aku dilahirkan. Aku berjanji padamu, Boo"

Seperti mimpi-mimpi sebelumnya, cahaya menyilaukan menerpa matanya ketika Jaejoong ingin membuka mulutnya berniat untuk bertanya. Cahaya silau yang tajam dan matanya tak pernah mampu untuk melawannya. Memaksanya untuk menutup mata. Dan begitu membuka mata, dirinya sudah berada di tempat lain. Sudah kembali ke kamar Kediaman Suaminya. Terbaring di atas bed dengan sprei berwarna merah marun.

Blush

Wajah Jaejoong langsung merona saat menyadari dirinya masih polos tanpa busana. Terlebih sekarang suaminya itu sedang berada di sampingnya dengan Bath Robe membungkus tubuh kekarnya. Yunho sedang membersihkan tubuhnya dengan handuk halus dan air hangat.

"Apa aku membangunkanmu?" tanya Yunho sambil berhenti membasuh tubuh istrinya dan menatap mata doe itu lekat.

"A…ani Yunho ssi"

"Masih memanggilku dengan nama itu? Aku sangat menyukai nama yang kau sebut semalam ketika kita sedang bersatu"

Wajah Jaejoong kembali memerah parah saat mengingat apa yang mereka lakukan semalam. Jaejoong memang tidak tahu berapa kali Suaminya itu merasukinya karena Jaejoong sudah tertidur terlebih dahulu karena terlalu lelah. Tak mau berlama-lama dengan bayangan itu, Jaejoong segera mengingat-ingat apa yang dia ucapkan semalam.

"Yunie…"bisik Jaejoong lirih dengan pipi yang kembali memerah.

"Bolehkah aku memanggilmu Yun..Yunie Hyung?" tanyanya kemudian

"Tentu saja. Boo"

"Boo?"

"Panggilan sayangku untukmu. Apa kau tidak menyukainya?"

"Ani hanya saja aku sering memimpikanmu dan memanggil seseorang dengan sebutan itu. Apakah…"

"Orang itu adalah dirimu Boo bukan orang lain"

Jaejoong tidak berkata apa-apa lagi setelahnya. Jaejoong memang merasa sangat familiar dengan kejadian-kejadian di dalam mimpinya. Begitu nyata seolah dirinya benar-benar disana pada saat itu. Tapi itu tidak mungkin, hal itu terjadi jauh sebelum dirinya dilahirkan. Jadi tidak mungkin bila orang itu adalah dirinya.

"Memikirkan sesuatu Boo?"

"Ani Yun..Yunie Hyung, hanya tubuhku sedikit sakit"

"Mianhae, Semalam diriku memang lepas kendali"

"Gwenchanayo"

Keduanya kembali diam, Yunho kembali membersihkan tubuh istrinya. Bergerak lebih hati-hati dari sebelumnya saat mengusap sisa sisa sperma di daerah intim istrinya. Jaejoong tidak dapat menahan desahannya saat bagian yang masih sakit dan sensitive itu tersentuh oleh handuk hangat. Yunho menahan sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menerjang istrinya kembali, terus mengingatkan dirinya bahwa tubuh istrinya masih lemah akibat ulahnya semalam.

"Aku tahu kakimu belum sembuh benar dan mungkin akan bertambah sulit berjalan setelah ini. "

Yunho sudah selesai membersihkan tubuh Jaejoong. Mengambil kotak obat di nakas meja. Mengambil botol salep, mengeluarkannya beberapa dan mengoleskannya pada bagian paling intim istrinya. Jaejoong sedikit merintih karena merasa sedikit perih.

"Sakitnya hanya sebentar. Besok lukamu disini akan sembuh"

Yunho sudah berusaha sepelan mungkin saat merasuki istrinya semalam, namun istrinya itu masih virgin dan ini adalah hubungan badan mereka yang pertama jadi sudah dipastikan bagian intim istrinya itu sedikit terluka sekarang.

Setelah mengobati Jaejoong, Yunho membantu Jaejoong mengenakan piyama bersih. Kemudian menggendong istrinya ke meja makan untuk mengajaknya sarapan bersama.

"Aku harus ke kantor siang ini mengurus beberapa hal. Lalu besok akan pergi Honey Moon" kata Yunho saat menunggui Jaejoong menyantap sarapannya.

"Honey Moon?"

"Ne. Kita akan pergi ke Jepang"

.

.

Junsu menyempatkan datang untuk berkunjung ke kediaman Yunho. Beberapa hari tidak bertemu dengan Jaejoong membuatnya sangat rindu pada sosok Saeng idamannya itu. Andai saja dirinya belum keduluan oleh Yunho, Junsu pasti sudah mengadopsinya(?).

"Joongie!" Teriak Junsu begitu masuk ke dalam kediaman dilantai 25 Big East Residence itu. Eunhyuk yang membukakan pintu sampai menutup telinganya saat mendengar lengkingan lumba-lumba itu.

"Suie Hyung" Jaejoong yang sedang duduk di sofa depan Televisi berdiri dan berjalan pelan menyambut kedatangan Junsu.

Junsu sedikit mengernyit saat mendapati cara berjalan Jaejoong yang aneh. Seharusnya luka di telapak kakinya cukup sembuh untuk berjalan normal. Kecuali…

"Joongie, apakah kalian sudah melakukan **Itu**"

"N..ne" Jawab Jaejoong dengan anggukan kecil dan pipi merona.

"Jinja? Apakah Yunho ssi melakukannya lebih dari sekali?"

Jaejoong tak langsung menjawabnya. Jaejoong kembali mengangguk dengan rona pipi yang menjalar sampai ke leher.

Tak ingin menggoda Jaejoong lebih lama, Junsu mengajak Jaejoong kembali duduk di sofa. Junsu menatap layar televisi yang sedang menayangkan acara memasak. Junsu tahu bahwa Jaejoong sangat suka memasak. Setiap kali Jaejoong datang ke kafenya untuk belajar dengannya, selalu ada luka baru di tangan atau pipinya akibat kecerobohannya ketika memasak.

"Aku mendengar dari Jin Pyo Appa kalau kalian akan pergi ke Jepang"

"Ne, Besok kami akan pergi kesana."

"Ku Dengar Jepang adalah negeri kelahiran Yunho ssi. Apa dia sudah menceritakan tentang dirinya padamu?"

"Ani, tapi aku tahu bahwa dia orang baik dan itu sangat cukup. Suie Hyung, kau tahu aku tak memiliki banyak pilihan bila itu mengenai calon suami karena latar belakangku. Tapi Yunie Hyung adalah suami terbaik jauh dari yang kubayangkan selama ini. Saat bekerja di Club malam, aku pernah tanpa sengaja melihat seorang pelanggan yang bercinta dengan pasangannya. Dia melakukannya sangat kasar dan jujur itu membuatku sempat takut saat membayangkan malam pertamaku. Tapi Yunie Hyung, tidak seperti namja itu dia melakukannya dengan hati-hati."

"Itu karena dia sangat mencintaimu"

"Yunie Hyung sudah mengatakan hal itu padaku"

"Lalu apa kau juga sudah mencintainya?"

"Aku masih belum mengerti dengan perasaanku karena ini adalah hal baru bagiku. Namun ada perasaan yang sangat bahagia yang tak tergambarkan walaupun itu hanya menyebut namanya. Kemudian ada perasaan takut kehilangan meskipun setiap bangun tidur dia pasti masih berada di sampingku. Suie Hyung apakah ini rasanya Jatuh cinta?"

"Ne, Kau telah jatuh cinta pada Suamimu, Joongie"

.

.

Kim Young Joo sebenarnya belum diijinkan untuk keluar dar rumah sakit oleh tim dokter yang selama ini menanganinya. Tapi memang sudah jadi watak dasar Young Joo yang keras kepala dirinya memaksa untuk pulang. Bahkan hari ini dirinya telah hadir di Kim Corp ingin meninjau keadaan perusahaan yang hampir 2 bulan tak dilihatnya. Bukanya dia tidak percaya dengan kemampuan Yunho namun Young Joo merasa perlu untuk datang. Lebih dari itu Young Joo ingin menyelesaikan pembicaraannya dengan Yunho. Kemarin Yunho hanya terdiam saat dirinya mengaku bahwa namja cantik yang baru saja dinikahi oleh orang yang dikenalnya begitu misterius itu adalah putra kandungnya.

Begitu selesai dengan agenda meeting dengan petinggi Kim Corp, Young Joo menemui Yunho dan mengajaknya berbicara secara pribadi di ruang Presdir.

"Aku mendengar kau menikahi putraku beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku tak berhak marah padamu karena hal itu walaupun aku sedikit bersedih karena tidak dapat mengantarnya menuju altar pernikahan."

"Apa kau akan keberatan tentang itu?"

"Bila aku mengasuhnya sedari kecil aku berhak untuk tidak menyetujui pilihanya. Karena kaulah yang menemukannya lebih dahulu dan aku sangat yakin kau mampu membahagiakanya yang dapat kulakukan adalah merestui kalian"

Semenjak mengetahui bahwa putranya telah menjadi istri seorang Jung Yunho, Young Joo langsung tahu bahwa dirinya tak akan dapat melakukan apapun untuk memisahkan keduanya. Young Joo sangat mengenal sosok namja bermata musang itu. Bila Yunho sedikit saja memiliki ambisi mungkin dirinya akan menjadi orang paling berkuasa di negeri ini dengan mudahnya. Tapi seperti Yunho yang dikenalnya, Dia hampir tak pernah menginginkan sesuatu dalam hidupnya kecuali mencari belahan jiwa yang telah lama terpisah darinya.

Young Joo pernah melihat wajah pasangan hidup Yunho di masa lalu. Sosok di lukisan itu begitu serupa dengan putranya. Namun...

"Bagaimana bila ternyata putraku bukanlah orang yang kau cari?"

"Meskipun tercipta ribuan orang yang memiliki wajah serupa dengannya, aku akan tetap mengenali istriku."

"Daftar penderitaan putraku begitu panjang. Itu adalah salahku karena tak mencoba menemukannya lebih awal. Aku hanya ingin daftar itu tak bertambah"

"Aku tak akan membiarkanya. Itu janjiku padamu"

"Gamsahamida Yunho ssi"

Yunho membungkuk hormat sebelum pamit meninggalkan ruangan itu. Yunho berhenti didepan pintu, diam sejenak sebelum akhirnya berbalik menghadap Young Joo yang duduk di kursinya.

"Aku akan membawa istriku ke Jepang selama tiga hari. Kau bisa menemuinya selepas kami pulang. Tak perlu merisaukan statusmu sebagai Appa kandungnya. Istriku sangat pengampun. Bahkan mungkin dirinya akan sangat bahagia ketika mengetahui keberadaanmu"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Yunho meraih gagang pintu, membukanya dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

Yunho baru saja sampai di tempat mobil Audinya terparkir di halaman Kim Corp saat menyadari Changmin sudah siap di kursi kemudi. Yunho segera masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk di samping Changmin. Tanpa menunggu perintah, Changmin segera menghidupkan mobil dan menyetirnya hati-hati meninggalkan halaman Kim Corp.

"Seperti yang kau minta Hyung, aku menyelidiki keadaan keuangan Perusahaan Keluarga Choi. Dari luar perusahaan itu memang terlihat kokoh namun tidak dengan struktur keuangan mereka. Apalagi Choi Siwon sudah melepas kendalinya di perusahaan itu semenjak istrinya menjadi gila paska hilangnya anak mereka. Dan Choi Seunhyung yang saat ini memegang kendali melakukan beberapa penggelapan untuk mendanai kegiatan illegalnya."

"Aku mendengar Choi Corp akan menjual beberapa sahamnya. Usahakan untuk membeli 55% saham darinya. "

"Kau ingin mengambil alih perusahan itu Hyung?"

"Aku berencana untuk tinggal di disini cukup lama jadi aku membutuhkan pekerjaan tetap"

"Araso. Lagipula ini akan menjadi sangat menarik. Aku sangat penasaran Hyung, Bagaimana reaksi Choi Siwon saat tahu bahwa aku telah menemukan putranya. Tapi sayang sekali aku tak akan memberitahunya apalagi menyerahkannya."

Berbeda dengan kata-kata dingin yang diucapkanya, Wajah Changmin begitu ceria dan polos. Yunho sudah terbiasa dengan sifat namja yang telah 20 tahun menemaninya itu. Selama 78 tahun perjalanannya, Yunho selalu membawa seseorang sebagai teman sekaligus asisten. Yunho masih mengingat semua wajah mereka. Beberapa dari mereka meninggal saat perang atau sakit. Sebagian tinggal di suatu daerah karena menemukan orang yang dicintainya dan ingin membangun keluarga. Yunho tak pernah melarang mereka. Kemudian Chagmin adalah orang terakhir dan yang terlama menemaninya.

Changmin menghentikan mobil yang membawa mereka tepat dihalaman parkir sebuah Club malam berbintang.

"Tenang saja Hyung, Choi Corp akan berada di bawah kendalimu setelah kau pulang dari Jepang."

.

.

Dong Gun sedang merayakan kebebasanya dari tuntutan hukaman mati di sebuah ruang VVIP club malam berbintang bersama kekasihnya, Tiffany.

"Aku masih tak percaya kau bisa lolos dari tuntutan itu. Padahal jelas sekali bahwa dirimulah otak pembunuhan keluarga Lee dan orang yang bertanggung jawab atas beberapa kasus jual beli manusia"

Dong Gun hanya tersenyum sinis saat mendengar penuturan kekasihnya itu.

"Bukankah sudah berulang kali kukatakan padamu bahwa mereka tidak akan bisa menangkapku. Pengaruhku cukup besar di kepolisian"

"Apakah kau pernah mendengar cerita seram tentang kematian beberapa penjahat besar yang meninggal dengan cara misterius? Mereka mati mengenaskan dengan tubuh kering tanpa darah"

"Tidak mungkin ada hal seperti itu. Kau hanya terlalu sering menonton film .."

Sebelum Dong Gun dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, lampu ruangan itu tiba-tiba padam.

"Dong Gun…" Tiffany yang merasakan hawa ruangan itu menjadi sedikit aneh dan bertambah takut saat mendengar suara tubuh seseorang terjatuh dan teriakan kekasihnya.

"Apa maumu? Lepas!"

Terdengar suara-suara dua orang berkelahi dan benturan tubuh dengan meja atau tembok. Hal itu berlangsung beberapa menit sebelum jeritan panjang dari suara yang sangat dikenal Tiffany menggema di ruangan itu.

Tiffany yang sangat ketakutan tidak dapat bergerak atau menjerit meminta pertolongan. Tubuhnya mendadak kaku dan lidahnya sangat kelu. Apalagi saat terdengar suara tegukan keras orang yang sedang meminum sesuatu.

Tak lama kemudian beberapa staf club datang karena mendengar suara aneh dari ruangan itu. Yang terdengar setelah itu adalah jeritan ketakutan staff ketika lampu menyala dan menemukan salah satu pelanggan mereka tewas mengenaskan dengan leher robek dan darah berceceran di karpet. Tubuhnya begitu pucat seolah darahnya terkuras habis tidak tersisa.

.

.

Jaejoong merasa sedikit gelisah saat Suaminya tidak pulang semalam dan tidak berada di sampingnya ketika terbangun waktu dini hari. Jaejoong tidak kembali tidur karena ingin menunggu Yunho pulang.

"Ya Tuhan, tidak tidur bersamanya semalam saja kenapa membuatku seperti ini"

Jaejoong terus menunggu, dan saat fajar tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka. Suaminya telah pulang.

Yunho hanya tersenyum hangat saat mendapati istrinya sudah terjaga. Perlahan Yunho berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong. Duduk disamping istrinya, meraih wajah cantik itu mengecup lembut kening, kedua kelopak matanya, hidung dan akhirnya bibir dengan ciuman yang lebih lama. Jaejoong sudah terbiasa dengan kebiasaan Suaminya saat memberikan ucapan selamat pagi. Namun tetap saja pipi Jaejoong selalu merona dibuatnya.

"Kau tidak pulang semalam"

"Bukankah aku sudah pamit padamu bahwa seharian aku akan mengurusi semua keperluanku di Kim Corp."

"Mianhae, Aku hanya khawatir dengan kesehatanmu"

"Satu hari dalam satu bulan, aku tidak bisa pulang jadi kumohon jangan menungguku."

"Kau bekerja?"

"Ne"

Yunho tak mungkin berkata jujur pada namja yang dicintainya itu mengenai kebutuhan khusus yang harus dicukupinya setiap bulannya. Tidak, tidak untuk saat ini.

TBC

Anyeong, Update lagi dengan Chapter 5. Terima kasih banyak buat para readers, yang Review, kasih semangat, fav dan follow cerita ini.^^Mian ne chapter ini memang sangat pendek.

Author sangat sadar kalo fic sebelumnya alurnya kecepetan banget. Untuk fic ini Author akan berusaha untuk memperbaiki alurnya. Jadi mungkin chapternya akan lebih panjang dari 2 fic lainnya.

Tetep ditunggu review dan sarannya

Yeye Kyunie^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Fate Knows Our Name**

Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Semua karakter disini milik Tuhan YME, diri mereka sendiri dan orang tuanya. Author hanya meminjam nama mereka demi menulis ide yang sudah lama tersimpan di khayalan Author.

Rate: M

Genre: Romance & Supernatural

Warning: BL, Yaoi, Mpreg, Typos, OOC, alur kecepatan.

Pairings: Yunjae, Changkyu, Yoosu and many more. Pairings akan bertambah seiring perkembangan cerita.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Jaejoong tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya sejak pesawat terbang yang mereka naiki mulai lepas landas dari bandar udara Incheon. Bagaimanapun ini adalah penerbangan pertamanya. Saat ini keduanya sedang berada di kelas eksekutive salah satu maskapai penerbangan terkenal tujuan Jepang.

Tangan Jaejoong tak pernah melepas genggaman eratnya pada ujung bajunya. Terlalu erat hingga ruas jarinya memutih.

"Boo, minumlah"

Yunho yang beberapa menit lalu meninggalkannya telah kembali duduk di sampingnya dan menyodorkan botol air mineral yang telah dibuka tutupnya. Perlahan Jaejoong melepas ujung bajunya, berusaha meraih botol itu tanpa menumpahkan isinya. Setelah berhasil menguasai pegangan pada botol itu, Jaejoong meneguk air mineral itu pelan.

"Lagi" perintah Yunho saat melihat Jaejoong akan berhenti meneguk. Jaejoong hampir menghabiskan setengah dari botol itu ketika berhenti.

Yunho tersenyum hangat sambil mengambil botol minum di tangan istrinya. Senyuman itu belum hilang ketika tangannya kini mengusap bibir tebal dan basah oleh air itu.

"Apa kau sudah sedikit tenang?"

"Ne."

Yunho mengusap bibir istrinya sekali lagi, sebelum akhirnya bibir berbentuk hati miliknya mengecup lembut.

"Apa sekarang kau sangat mengantuk?"

"Ne"

Jaejoong memang merasakan kantuk yang luar biasa.

"Tidurlah. Aku akan menjagamu di sini"

Dan seolah terhipnotis kata-kata Yunho, Jaejoong menutup matanya perlahan dan akhirnya tertidur dengan sangat pulas.

Yunho kembali tersenyum saat melihat istrinya sudah tertidur. Yunho meraih kepala Jaejoong dan menidurkannya di dada bidang miliknya. Tangan kanannya mendekap erat tubuh Jaejoong sedang tangan kirinya memegang botol air mineral. Bukan air mineral biasa tentunya karena Yunho telah memasukkan obat tidur dosis rendah ke dalamnya. Yunho tahu bahwa istrinya itu sangat tegang dengan penerbangan pertamanya. Terlebih lagi semalam istrinya itu tidak cukup tidur. Dua alasan yang cukup kuat bagi Yunho untuk menaruh obat tidur di dalam minumannya. Dengan begini istrinya dapat beristirahat tenang di dalam dekapannya.

.

.

Jaejoong sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati dirinya terbaring di sebuah futon begitu dirinya membuka mata. Jaejoong bangun perlahan, kepalanya berputar mencoba mengenali tempat dirinya berada. Rumah yang sebagian besar terbuat dari kayu yang kokoh. Jaejoong berjalan hati-hati ke arah pintu dan menggesernya perlahan. Yang terpampang jelas dihadapanya sungguh membuatnya takjub. Pemandangan gunung Fuji dan beberapa pohon sakura berwarna merah muda yang sedang bermekaran.

Kekaguman Jaejoong akan pemandangan itu membuatnya tak menyadari bahwa seseorang telah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Rupanya Anda sudah terbangun Jaejoong Sama"

Jaejoong menoleh cepat ke arah suara yang menyapanya dan mendapati seorang paruh baya yang rapi dengan Kimono Coklat Tua.

"Tetsuya Hibiki Imnida"ucap pria berkebangsaan Jepang namun begitu fasih berbahasa Korea itu sambil membungkuk hormat.

"J..Jung Jaejoong Imnida" balas Jaejoong sambil membungkuk. Jaejoong memang belum terbiasa dengan marga barunya dan sering gugup saat memperkenalkan diri.

"Mian tapi ini dimana?"

"Kediaman Keluarga Yamada"

"Lalu suami saya..."

"Sedang berziarah ke makam Uesugi Sama. Beliau adalah Ayah Yunho sama. Saya sudah menyiapkan makanan untuk Anda sesuai pesan Yunho Sama."

Jaejoong mengikuti Tetsuya keluar dari kamar. Tetsuya membimbingnya berjalan menuju ke sebuah beranda yang dikelilingi kolam ikan dan pohon sakura. Beberapa kue tradisonal dan teh hangat tersaji di hadapannya. Jaejoong tak lansung menyentuh hidangan itu karena kini dirinya masih terlalu sibuk memikirkan bagaimana caranya dia bisa sampai disini. Seingatnya dirinya sedang berada di dalam pesawat, merasa sangat mengantuk kemudian tertidur... Ya Tuhan jangan bilang bahwa suaminya telah menggendongnya turun dari pesawat, membawa dirinya yang masih pulas tertidur keluar dari Tokyo International Airport.

"Jaejoong Sama waeyo? Wajah Anda memerah. Apa Anda sakit?"

"A..ani"

.

.

"Tousan.." Ucap Yunho saat memberi penghormatan pada makam besar tempat Uesugi Yamada, Ayahnya di semayamkan.

Tempat inilah yang selalu Yunho kunjungi setiap kali dirinya singgah di Jepang. Makam kedua orang tuanya memang terpisah. Makam ibunya dulu terdapat di Nagasaki dan hancur tanpa sisa ketika pengeboman kota itu berlangsung. Sedangkan Ayahnya disemayamkan terpisah di halaman belakang kediaman Yamada. Uesugi memang sempat menitip pesan kepada keluarga Hibiki untuk menguburnya di samping makam sang istri ketika dirinya wafat suatu saat nanti. Namun keadaan tak mengijinkannya. Uesugi gugur saat melindungi warga sekitar kediamannya beberapa jam setelah pengeboman kota Nagasaki tempat istrinya dimakamkan. Keadaan saat itu begitu sulit dan genting sehingga Ishida Hibiki, tangan kanan Uesugi tak mampu meluruskan wasiat itu dan mengubur jasad Uesugi di belakang kediaman Yamada.

Yunho memang tak begitu mengenal sosok Ayahnya karena dirinya diasuh oleh sang Kakek. Namun Yunho tahu bahwa Ayahnya pernah menjadi seorang Jenderal yang disegani. Bahkan disaat kematiannya pun dirinya tetap menjadi sesorang yang dihormati terutama penduduk sekitar kediaman Yamada.

Yunho masih ingat, dirinya sempat mengunjungi Ayahnya beberapa bulan sebelum Pengeboman Nagasaki. Ayahnya yang masih begitu segar dan gagah di usianya yang mendekati kepala 6. Uesugi mengajak putranya itu duduk di balkon kamarnya, meminum teh sambil menikmati pemandangan gunung Fuji.

"Boleh aku bertanya Tousan? Kenapa Tousan menikah dengan Umma?"

"Tentu saja Karena Tousan sangat mencintai Ummamu. Begitu mencintai apa-apa yang berhubungan dengannya termasuk tempatnya berasal. Karena itulah Tousan memilih mengundurkan diri dari kemiliteran ketika Kekaisaran berencana akan menyerang semenanjung Korea. Hal yang mungkin disayangkan oleh semua pihak. Kakekmu juga sangat marah. Tousan dianggap mencemarkan nama keluarga. Dan Mungkin dirimu juga mendapat imbas dari keputusan itu. Maafkan Tousan, tapi suatu saat kau akan mengerti "

Uesugi menatap putranya lekat-lekat sore itu.

"Taousan tahu apa yang kau lakukan dan apa yang terjadi padamu. Satu hal yang harus selalu kau ingat. Tousan selalu mendukungmu. Karena dirimu mewarisi kebaikan hati Umma mu pasti akan sulit bertahan di masa peperangan seperti ini. Tapi bertahanlah kau berjanji akan mengenalkan istrimu pada Tousan. Taousan tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengannya "

Ingatan itu berakhir tepat saat angin berhembus menerpa wajahnya. Yunho meraba nama yang terukir disana.

"Tousan, sesuai janjiku. Aku telah membawa istriku"

.

.

Hari itu menjadi hari begitu panjang untuk Jaejoong. Setelah menyantap makanan yang disajikan Tetsuya, Yunho membawanya ke Makam Ayah Yunho. Memperkenalkan Siapa Ayahnya dan bagaimana pernikahan dengan Ibunya yang berdarah Korea.

"Apa kau tidak menjumpai keanehan dalam ceritaku?"

Penderita Disleksia sudah terbiasa berjuang dengan kekurangan mereka. Bagi mereka deretan huruf adalah teka-teki asing yang harus dipecahkan. Mereka membutuhkan kecerdasan diatas rata-rata untuk merangkai huruf dibandingkan dengan orang lain. Jaejoong memang tidak pernah mengenyam pendidikan sekolah dan kurang mengerti tentang sejarah. Tapi logika Jaejoong sangatlah baik. Tentu saja Jaejoong menyadari ada kejanggalan pada cerita Yunho. Bahwa cerita itu terjadi sebelum pendudukan Jepang di Semenanjung Korea. Bila Orang Tua Yunho hidup di masa itu, sedangkan kini suaminya masih segar dalam wujud usia 28 tahun. Bukankah itu sangat aneh?

"Bila memang begitu berapa Usiamu dan Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Tanyanya memberanikan diri walau hanya berupa bisikan.

Yunho sudah memutuskannya ketika dirinya akan menjemput Jaejoong untuk bertemu dengan Ayahnya. Bahwa hati nuraninya tidak sanggup untuk menyembunyikan rahasia itu lebih lama lagi dari pasangan hidupnya.

"Usiaku 28 tahun sejak 76 tahun yang lalu"

Yunho mencerita apa yang terjadi pada mereka di masa lalu. Pertemuan mereka, kehidupan bahagia keduanya. Kemudian perpisahan dan kejadian yang menimpa Yunho setelahnya. Bagaimana dirinya menjadi gila sampai dirinya yang bukanlah manusia sepenuhnya.

Jaejoong terdiam menyimak cerita Suaminya. Apa yang dikatakan suaminya begitu familiar dengan potongan-potongan mimpi yang selama ini di alaminya. Kemudian apa yang diceritakan Yunho paska perpisahan itu entah kenapa sangat membuat dadanya sesak seolah dirinya dapat merasakan kesedihan yang dirasakan Suaminya. Tanpa sadar air mata sudah mengalir di kedua sudut kelopak matanya.

"Bukan seperti ini respon yang kupikirkan saat aku memberanikan diri untuk bercerita padamu." Kata Yunho sambil mengusap air mata di kedua pipi Jaejoong.

"Aku membayangkan kau akan lari ketakutan dan membenciku"

"Dari awal kau begitu sempurna, jadi aku tidak terlalu terkejut bila kau menyimpan rahasia seperti itu"

"Kau tidak takut padaku Boo? Aku adalah pembunuh. Mereka mangsaku selalu mati karena dahagaku tidak akan hilang sebelum darah di tubuh mereka benar-benar kering"

"Ne, aku takut. Tapi ada sesuatu yang lebih besar dari ketakutan dalam diriku yang tak ingin berpisah darimu. Aku ingin selalu bersamamu tak peduli siapa dan apa dirimu sekarang."

Jawaban itu sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa Jaejoong menerima dirinya termasuk monster yang hidup dalam tubuhnya. Yunho memeluk tubuh istrinya dan mengecup sayang pelipisnya.

"Gumawo Boo, Saranghae" bisiknya kemudian.

Bisikan yang entah mengapa membuat jantung Jaejoong berdebar aneh namun begitu hangat.

"Nado Saranghae..."

.

.

Tidak ada yang dapat menggambarkan kebahagiaan Yunho ketika bibir tebal semerah cerry itu menjawab pernyataan cintanya. Yunho hampir menerjang Jaejoong dan menciumnya dalam lumatan panas. Beruntung Yunho masih ingat bahwa dirinya masih berada di makam Ayahnya. Dengan kesabaran yang telah terlatih, Yunho mengajak Jaejoong berpamitan dan memberi Penghormatan pada Uesugi. Setelah itu menyeret pelan tangan Jaejoong membawanya ke kamar Yunho di kediaman Yamada.

Begitu sampai di sana, Yunho mengunci pintu lalu meraih wajah Jaejoong. Mencium bibirnya lembut kemudian menjadi lumatan-lumatan panas. Jaejoong begitu terlena dalam kecupan-kecupan suaminya dan ketika tersadar dirinya sudah berada diatas futon hampir telanjang dan Yunho yang menindihnya.

"Bolehkan aku menyentuhmu lagi Boo?"

Jaejoong tentu tak dapat menolak ajakan suaminya. Tubuhnya sudah penuh gairah yang meledak-ledak akibat ulah Yunho yang mengecup setiap titik sensitif miliknya.

"N..ne" bisiknya lirih di sela nafasnya yang memburu karena nafsu dan pipinya yang merona.

Yunho tak menunggu lagi, diraihnya kembali bibir itu dalam ciuman dalam dan panas dimana lidah keduanya saling bertemu dan bertaut. Disela-sela ciuman itu tangan Yunho dengan lihainya membuka sisa-sisa baju keduanya dan membuat mereka polos tanpa busana.

Yunho memutar tubuh Jaejoong perlahan. Mengecup tengkuk istrinya sedikit keras untuk membuat tanda kemerahan disana. Yunho terus membuat tanda di sepanjang tulang belakang Jaejoong dan berakhir di belahan pantat kanan yang berisi dan mulus itu.

Yunho menangkup belahan itu, mengusapnya perlahan sebelum membuka, menampilkan bagian paling sensitif istrinya yang kemerahan dan berkedut menggodanya. Yunho mengecup bagian itu perlahan kemudian mencumbunya dengan lidahnya. Jaejoong mendesah frustasi menerima sensasi panas itu. Tangannya menarik futon dan menggenggamnya erat.

Seperti malam sebelumnya, Yunho mempersiapkan Istrinya dengan baik sebelum merasukinya. Diawali dengan gerakan hati-hati kemudian berubah menjadi hujaman panas. Yunho terus menyentuh titik sensitive terdalam Jaejoong dari depan dan tak berhenti memberi lumatan-lumatan pada bibir istrinya. Junior Yunho seolah diremas oleh lubang sempit Jaejoong memberinya kenikmatan tak terbayangkan yang membuat dirinya terus menyebut nama Istrinya penuh kekaguman. Sedangkan Jaejoong tak dapat menggambarkan apa yang dirasakannya setiap milik Yunho menyentuh titik terdalam dalam tubuhnya. Keduanya saling menyebut nama ketika klimaks menghampiri keduanya. Yunho mengeluarkan sperma miliknya di dalam tubuh istrinya sedangkan cairan milik Jaejoong membasahi tubuh keduanya.

Yunho mengecupi pelan leher Jaejoong yang masih terengah. Yunho tak mengeluarkan miliknya dari tubuh Jaejoong. Satu kali berhubungan tidak akan pernah membuatnya puas. Salahkan tubuh istrinya yang terlalu menggoda untuknya. Hanya istrinyalah yang berhasil membuatnya seperti ini. Sepanjang eksistensinya, Yunho tidak pernah berhubungan intim dengan orang lain selain dengan Jaejoong. Tidak ada yang mampu menarik hati dan nafsu terpendam Yunho seperti yang Jaejoong lakukan padanya.

Milik Yunho kembali Hard hanya dengan melihat wajah Jaejoong. Pandangan sayu, keringat dan rona merah di pipinya. Yunho menunggu hingga nafas Jaejoong sedikit teratur sebelum kembali menghujamnya dengan gerakan in out yang pelan namun dalam. Jaejoong seolah mengerti dan tak pernah menolak sentuhan suaminya. Dirinya akan berusaha melayani kebutuhan suaminya, walaupun dirinya selalu tertidur lebih dulu seperti malam sebelumnya.

.

.

Yoochun sudah tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa penasaran dan kegelisahannya lagi. Kemarin malam saat dirinya mengunjungi salah satu klub malam bersama rekan kerjanya tanpa sengaja dirinya bertemu dengan Yunho. Bagi Yoochun, Yunho memang selalu menjadi sosok yang misterius dan mengimtimidasi. Tapi sosok Yunho yang dilihatnya malam itu sungguh membuatnya takut. Yunho terlihat begitu pucat dengan warna bola mata yang lebih gelap dari biasanya. Yoochun dapat melihat aura gelap menguar dari tubuhnya yang membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. Dan Demi Tuhan, Yoochun sempat melihat sepasang taring ketika Yunho sedang berbicara dengan Changmin. Yoochun terus memperhatikan gerak gerik Yunho, dan anehnya sosok itu hilang dalam satu kedipan mata. Satu Jam kemudian terdengar jeritan. Salah satu pengunjung Club terbunuh dengan mengenaskan. Dan entah kenapa Yoochun merasa yakin bahwa pembunuhan itu adalah perbuatan Yunho.

Peristiwa itulah yang membuat Yoochun berada di ruang kerja Jin Pyo. Yoochun ingin meminta penjelasan Appanya.

"Appa, bisakah kita bicara?"

Jin Pyo memandang wajah putranya yang nampak kusut dari biasanya.

"Ini mengenai Yunho ssi"

Jin Pyo sudah mendengar dari menantunya bahwa putranya sering bersikap aneh sejak kemarin malam. Bahkan dia tidak pergi ke rumah sakit hari ini. Jin Pyo tahu putranya itu pergi ke club yang sama dimana terjadi pembunuhan yang sebenarnya tidak asing lagi baginya.

"Jadi malam itu kau bertemu dengannya?" Tebak Jin Pyo sambil menatap wajah putranya.

"Ne, Yunho adalah pembunuh itu. Benarkan? Kemudian sosok Yunho ssi saat itu sangat aneh. Sangat tidak manusiawi. Ini membuatku begitu penasaran wajahnya yang mirip dengan lukisan itu."

"Yunho ssi memang sosok yang berada di dalam lukisan itu."

"Jadi dia bukan manusia?"

"Ini akan menjadi sedikit sulit. Yunho ssi dia seperti manusia pada umumnya, namun tidak bertambah tua. Pertumbuhannya terhenti di usia 28 tahun. Rambut dan kukunya tidak pernah bertambah panjang. Kehidupannya sangat normal seperti kita kecuali pada satu malam. Pada malam bulan baru, dia akan menjadi monster penghisap darah. Korbannya biasanya akan mati, karena Yunhoo ssi tidak akan berhenti sampai darahnya benar-benar kering. Bila tidak dahaganya belum sembuh dan akan mencari mangsa lain"

"Bukankah itu sangat berbahaya?"

"Yunho ssi hanya akan menyerang penjahat yang pantas untuk mati. Kita tahu betapa banyaknya penjahat yang lolos dimata hukum karena kekuasaan mereka. Orang-orang seperti itulah yang menjadi mangsanya."

"Siapa saja yang mengetahui hal itu?"

"Beberapa orang di kemiliteran dan pemerintahan mengetahui tentang keberadaannya. Juga beberapa pemilik perusahaan vital. Warga publik banyak yang tak mengetahui tentang Jung Yunho karena dia memilih untuk menutupi eksistensinya. Yunho ssi biasanya tidak akan lama berada di suatu tempat. Setiap 2 tahun dirinya akan pindah jadi tidak heran bila dia memiliki beberapa aset di beberapa negara. Dia sangat jenius di segala bidang dan menjadi sangat kejam di awal kemunculannya. Sosok menawan yang menemaninya di lukisan itulah yang telah mengubah hatinya."

"Jaejoong?"

"Suatu keajaiban Yunho ssi dapat menemukan sosok yang benar-benar serupa dengan mendiang Istrinya. Ada hal yang membuat Yunho ssi memaksa menikah di hari itu. Hari yang memiliki tanggal yang sama dengan pernikahan pertamanya 79 tahun silam"

Jin Pyo memandang ke luar jendela. Melihat panggung di tengah kolam tempat pernikahan Yunho dan Jaejoong beberapa hari yang lalu.

"79 tahun yang lalu di tempat ini dan di tanggal yang sama berlangsung pernikahan serupa. Lukisan yang kau lihat itu dibuat setelah upacara berlangsung"

**TBC**

Anyeong, Chapter 6 akhirnya selesai. Terima kasih banyak buat para readers, yang Review, kasih semangat, fav dan follow cerita ini.^^

Yang nunggu Changkyu moment, Mian ne karena chapter ini memang focus ke Yunjae dulu. Mereka akan muncul di chap berikutnya.^^

Ditunggu Reviewnya.

Gamsahamida

Yeye Kyunie^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Fate Knows Our Name**

Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Semua karakter disini milik Tuhan YME, diri mereka sendiri dan orang tuanya. Author hanya meminjam nama mereka demi menulis ide yang sudah lama tersimpan di khayalan Author.

Rate: M

Genre: Romance & Supernatural

Warning: BL, Yaoi, Mpreg, Typos, OOC, alur kecepatan.

Pairings: Yunjae, Changkyu, Yoosu, Sibum and many more. Pairings akan bertambah seiring perkembangan cerita.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Yunho selalu memanjakan Jaejoong setelah sesi bercinta mereka. Yunho akan membersihkan tubuh Jaejoong dari keringat dan cairan khas lainnya dengan handuk hangat. Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, kali ini Jaejoong tidak terbangun. Entah karena terlalu lelah atau sudah familiar dengan sentuhan Yunho yang begitu nyaman dikulitnya. Yunho memakaikan piyama pada istrinya dan membaringkannya di futon bersih. Yunho memastikan Istrinya terselimuti dengan baik sebelum meninggalkan kamar itu.

Yunho memang berencana keluar malam ini. Ada barang yang ingin dibelinya secara pribadi. Setelah berpamitan dengan Tetsuya, Yunho pergi meninggalkan kediaman Yamada. Yunho mengendarai mobil Mazda hitam miliknya menyusuri jalanan sepi khas perbukitan sebelum bergabung dengan keramaian kota Tokyo.

Yunho berhenti di sebuah Gerai perhiasan disalah satu distrik perbelanjaan Kaum Jetset di Jepang. Seorang namja keturunan Korea menyambut Yunho. Keduanya mengobrol sejenak kemudian namja itu menunjukkan beberapa pasangan cincin koleksi terbatas .

"Aku menginginkan ini…" kata Yunho sambil menunjuk sepasang cincin dengan design sederhana namun elegant.

"Kang Daesung"

Namja yang melayani Yunho, langsung terdiam seketika saat Yunho menyebut nama aslinya. Daesung memang sangat terkejut saat melihat Yunho memasuki Gerai toko perhiasan yang dijaganya. Daesung berusaha tenang dan percaya diri dengan penampilan barunya. Rambut di cat biru langit dan busana modis. Namun rupanya itu belum cukup menjadi modal untuk mengelabuhi seorang Jung Yunho.

"Harusnya uang yang bawa dari Kim Corp cukup untuk hidup mewah atau berfoya seumur hidupmu. Atau ini caramu untuk mengecoh pihak polisi yang memburumu. Dengan identitas baru?"

"Yunho ssi…"

"Aku datang untuk mencari cincin pernikahan untuk istriku bukan untuk menangkapmu"

Yunho memang jarang bertemu namja yang pernah menjadi tangan kanan Kim Young Joo itu, namun Yunho sangat mengenal pribadi Kang Daesung. Namja pemalu tapi jenius yang sangat dibanggakan oleh Young Joo. Namja baik hati yang tak mungkin mengkhianati orang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai Appa.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan uang itu?"

Daesung terdiam nampak berpikir. Daesung menutup matanya sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengambil keputusan.

"Sebenarnya…"

Daesung mulai bercerita apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Seperti sosok yang Yunho kenal, Kang Daesung adalah namja jenius namun sangat lugu. Suatu hari dirinya bertemu dengan Go Ahra. Yeoja yang dimatanya begitu cantik dan sederhana. Daesung jatuh cinta dan memulai hubungan yang sangat dalam dengan Ahra. Daesung sedang menyiapkan makan malam romantis ketika Arha datang ke apartementnya sambil menangis. Menceritakan bahwa kakaknya telah berhutang pada rentenir dengan jaminan dirinya. Satu minggu waktu yang diberikan untuk melunasi hutang atau Ahra akan dijual di pelelangan budak. Daesung sangat mencintai Ahra dan akan melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkannya. Termasuk menggelapkan uang Kim Corp.

Setelah berhasil mentransfer uang dalam jumlah besar yang dibutuhkan ke rekening Ahra, Daesung segera menghubungi Yeojacingunya dengan video call. Namun apa yang dilihatnya di dalam layar smart phone miliknya adalah hal yang tak pernah terbayangkan olehnya. Yeoja yang sangat dicintainya itu terbaring di pelukan namja berkebangsaan Jepang dalam keadaan telanjang. Dan dengan tidak berdosa menertawakannya karena begitu mudah terjebak oleh cinta palsunya. Ahra pergi meninggalkannya yang saat itu langsung menjadi Buron.

Hidup Daesung berubah menjadi neraka setelah itu. Dikhianati oleh orang yang dicintainya , menjadi buronan atas tuduhan penggelapan uang dan percobaan pembunuhan Young Joo . Kim Young Joo mengalami serangan jantung karena salah meminum obat. Daesung menjadi tertuduh karena dirinyalah yang membeli obat itu. Dengan bantuan sepupunya, Daesung berhasil menyusup ke Jepang. Dirinya berhasil hidup normal dengan identitas baru dan bekerja di toko perhiasan.

"Apa kau bekerja di Negara ini untuk memburu Ahra?"

"N..Ne"

"Bila memang begitu, aku membawa kabar buruk untukmu. Go Ahra telah aku bunuh satu bulan yang lalu. Laporan atas kasusmu juga telah dicabut. Kembalilah ke Korea. Ummamu sudah menanti kepulanganmu"

Bola mata Daesung melebar saat mendengar pengakuan Yunho. Tercengang sekaligus tak percaya. Tidak, dia tidak bersedih mendengar kematian Yeoja yang pernah dicintainya itu, tetapi pulang ke Korea dan dapat bersama lagi dengan keluarganya adalah sebuah hal mustahil yang tak pernah diimpikannya.

.

.

Jaejoong terbangun di tengah malam dan tidak menemukan Yunho disampingnya. Jaejoong meraba tubuhnya yang kini sudah berbalut piyama. Tubuhnya terasa segar dan tidak lengket padahal...

Blush

Pipi Jaejoong merona saat teringat bahwa dirinya dan Yunho kembali melakukan hubungan intim tadi siang setelah dari makam mertuanya. Jaejoong langsung tertidur karena kelelahan setelah ronde ke tiga dan tertidur cukup lama tanpa makan siang. Jadi tidak heran bila sekarang dirinya sangat lapar.

Jaejoong memandangi keadaan sekitarnya dan baru menyadari bahwa lampu kamarnya mati. Hanya ada lilin lilin kecil berwarna merah muda sebagai penerang. Lilin-lilin itu berjajar rapi di lantai menuju pintu keluar kamar. Seperti dejavu, Jaejoong seolah pernah mengalami hal ini. Menuruti kata hatinya, Jaejoong berdiri dan berjalan mengikuti deretan lilin-lilin kecil yang menyala itu.

Jaejoong berjalan menyusuri koridor kediaman Yamada berusaha mencari ujung dari deretan lilin-lilin kecil yang menjadi petunjuk jalannya. Setelah beberapa belokan akhirnya dirinya sampai di sebuah ruang besar. Jaejoong tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Saat menemui lautan lilin kecil di dalamnya. Begitu menakjubkan dan begitu indah.

Perlahan Jaejoong menghampiri Yunho yang menunggunya di tengah lautan lilin. Yunho sabar menunggu namun tetap waspada memperhatikan langkah istrinya. Takut bila kecerobohannya kambuh dan dirinya jatuh. Namun hal itu tak terjadi. Jaejoong dapat berdiri di hadapannya dengan selamat.

Yunho meraih tangan kanan Jaejoong. Memandang wajah istrinya sebentar. Setelah itu menyematkan cincin dari platina di jari manis Jaejoong.

"Mian ne,di saat pernikahan kita aku tak memperhatikan acara pertukaran cincin. Di zamanku dulu hal seperti itu tidak populer. Tapi di zaman ini memiliki cincin pernikahan adalah sangat penting." Kata Yunho tanpa melepas pandanganya pada Jaejoong bahkan ketika bibirnya mengecup punggung tangan namja pemilik mata Doe itu.

"Yunie Hyung..."

Jaejoong terlalu bahagia hingga tak mampu mengatakan apa-apa. Namun Yunho cukup puas hanya melihat rona merah di pipi dan pandangan penuh cinta khas istrinya.

"Giliranmu"

Yunho menyodorkan cincin serupa kepada istrinya. Jaejoong yang mengerti maksud suaminya mengambil cincin itu. Jaejoong meraih tangan kanan Yunho dan menyematkan cincin itu di jari manisnya lalu membawa tangan Yunho ke dadanya. Mendekap tangan itu bersama Hati dan Jantungnya. Keduanya saling tersenyum sebelum akhirnya Yunho mencium lembut bibir pasangan hidupnya itu.

Mereka berdiam disana sejenak. Setelah itu Yunho mengajak istrinya menghabiskan malam romantis itu dengan makan malam bersama.

.

.

"Bummie"

Siwon memanggil istrinya yang kini duduk di sudut kamar mereka yang sangat berantakan. Tangannya memeluk erat boneka baby. Terlalu erat seolah tak ingin ada seseorang yang merebutnya. Siwon hanya pergi sebentar untuk menemui sepupunya Seung Hyun dan begitu pulang dirinya mendapat laporan dari Lee Ahjumma bahwa istrinya itu kembali mengamuk. Istrinya itu berteriak keras dan menyerang maid yang ingin membawakan makanan untuknya.

Kibum mendongak, menatap wajah suaminya sejenak. Pandangan matanya begitu sedih dan takut. Tangan yang memeluk boneka baby terlihat gemetar. Siwon segera meraih tubuh istrinya yang semakin kurus dan mencoba menenangkannya.

"Gwenchanayo, mereka tidak akan mengambil putra kita"

"J...jinja?"

"Ne. Besok adalah ulang tahun putra kita. Sebaiknya cepat tidur ne. Besok kita akan mengajaknya jalan-jalan"

Kibum memandang wajah Suaminya dan tersenyum tipis, lalu menunduk melihat wajah boneka baby dalam pelukannya.

Siwon mengajak Kibum ke kamar mandi. Dengan sabar membantu istrinya membersihkan diri dan memberi kesempatan maid untuk membereskan kamar mereka yang berantakan. Setelah itu keduanya merebahkan diri di bed kamar mereka. Kibum masih setia memeluk boneka baby dengan hati-hati dan Siwon memeluknya dari samping. Mengusap sayang punggung istrinya hingga tertidur.

Siwon memandangi wajah istrinya yang tetap akan di cintai bagaimanapun keadaannya. Bahkan dirinya merelakan posisi penting sebagai pewaris Choi Corp demi merawat istrinya.

Sejak awal, orang tua Kibum sudah memperingatkan Siwon mengenai kondisi mental putra sulung mereka. Sejak kecil Kibum sudah berbeda. Kejiwaannya tidak stabil. Penyendiri, tak banyak bicara dan akan merusak atau menghancurkan apa yang tak disukainya terutama benda yang berwarna merah. Tak segan menyerang orang yang dianggapnya mengganggu. Orang tua Kibum tak pernah mengijinkannya keluar rumah.

Suatu hari, Siwon yang saat itu adalah CEO Choi Korp berkunjung ke kediaman mereka untuk menemui Appa Kibum. Dan hari itu Siwon tanpa sengaja melihat Kibum yang sedang duduk tenang di bawah pohon cerry. Sosok yang begitu menawan dimata Siwon. Siwon jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama sejak detik itu.

Tak sanggup memendam perasaan yang menghantui setiap menit dalam hidupnya. Siwon memutuskan untuk menemui Orang Tua Kibum dan melamarnya. Hal yang mengejutkan bagi keluarga itu tentunya. Appa Kibum memperingatkan dan menceritakan tentang keadaan putra sulungnya. Namun sekali lagi, cinta mengalahkan segalanya. Siwon tidak peduli dan tetap pada keputusannya untuk menikahi Kibum. Orang tua Kibum akhirnya merestui karena putra mereka sepertinya menerima Siwon. Siwon adalah satu-satunya orang asing yang pernah Kibum ijinkan untuk berada di dekatnya.

Kehidupan rumah tangga mereka sangat sempurna dari kacamata Siwon. Kibum terlihat lebih tenang dan normal sejak menjadi istri Siwon. Keadaan yang sangat membahagiakan bagi kedua keluarga mereka. Kebahagiaan itu bertambah ketika Kibum dinyatakan hamil. Kibum terlihat lebih ceria dan sering tersenyum semenjak kehamilannya. Selalu mengatakan kepada suaminya bahwa dia sangat menyanyangi putra mereka.

Namun buah hati yang mereka nanti hilang satu hari setelah Kibum melahirkan. Seseorang telah mencuri putra mereka. Kejadian itu mengguncang jiwa Kibum. Kibum jatuh dalam titik terendah. Kibum kembali ke keadaan semula sebelum bertemu dengan Siwon bahkan lebih parah.

.  
.

Tet! Tettt!

Kyuhyun memencet bel sebuah apartement Big Est Resident yang berada dilantai 24. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun enggan pergi ke tempat tinggal namja jangkung yang akhir-akhir ini hobi mengganggunya. Tetapi Kyuhyun harus mengembalikan sesuatu kepada Changmin.

Semalam saat dirinya baru saja kembali ke kamarnya, dirinya menemukan psp hitam keluaran terbaru diatas tempat tidurnya dengan kertas kecil tertempel disana.

/ Happy Birthday My Kyu Kyu^^/

Sebagai maniak psp siapa yang tidak tergiur dengan psp limited edition dengan fitur-fitur Wah itu. Sebuah PSP yang biasanya hanya dapat dia liat dari jendela kaca setiap kali dirinya melewati vendor Game Center kini berada di dalam genggaman tangannya. Tapi tentu saja Kyuhyun tidak mau menerima pemberian itu begitu saja terlebih itu dari seorang Shim Changmin.

Kriet..! setelah menunggu cukup lama akhirnya pintu terbuka . Mata Kyuhyun sedikit melotot saat orang yang dicarinya itu muncul dari balik pintu hanya dengan handuk menutup bagian bawah tubuhnya. Beberapa bulir air menetes dari rambutnya yang masih basah ke tubuhnya yang cukup berisi.

"Hei My Kyu Kyu. Wah wah saking semangatnya dirimu datang menjemputku. Tidak sabar dengan acara kencan kita eoh?"

"Siapa yang menjemputmu? Lagian aku sudah menolak paksaan kencanmu itu. Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan ini"

Kyuhyun menyodorkan sebuah psp Hitam. Tangannya sedikit gemetar. Antara rela dan tidak rela.

"Itu hadiah ulang tahunku untukmu"

"Aku tidak butuh. Aku masih memiliki psp"

"Karena kau sudah memegangnya itu adalah milikmu. Bila kau tidak menyukainya buang atau rusak saja"

Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya. Bagaimana mungkin dirinya membuang apalagi merusak jenis benda yang dipujanya itu.

"Waeyo My Kyu? Tidak tega membuangnya?" goda Changmin saat melihat Kyuhyun terdiam dan menggenggam psp itu erat.

"Oh ya aku lupa. Setiap hadiah ulang tahun tidak pernah gratis, karena aku sudah memberimu hadiah sekarang giliranmu mengajakku makan bersama. Kali ini kau tidak bisa kabur karena psp itu sudah ditanganmu. Araso?"

"Aku akan mentraktirmu. Jadi cepatlah memakai baju. Apa kau tidak malu?" teriak Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk dada telanjang Changmin. Berbeda dengan bibir Kyuhyun yang tidak menyukai hal itu, pipi nya sempat merona saat melihat pahatan tubuh yang manly itu.

"Ne. Tapi sebelumnya,,,"

Changmin berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun. Berencana merebut satu Kiss Morning dari namja berpipi Chubby itu. Sementara Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya, sadar dengan apa yang direncanakan namja evil itu dan semakin membulat sempurna saat melihat handuk yag menutup bagian privat Changmin terlepas dengan slow motion nya.

"Yak. Handukmu lepas pabbo!"

.

.

Jaejoong memandangi takjub sekelilingnya hampir tak berkedip. Begitu pagi datang, Yunho mengajak Jaejoong pergi keluar. Mengenakan pakaian sederhana dan memakai transportasi umum. Yunho mengajak Jaejoong berkeliling ke tempat wisata di Jepang. Saat ini mereka sedang berbaur dengan para pengunjung Taman Ueno. Banyak sekali pohon sakura yang bermekaran.

Yunho tersenyum kepada istrinya yang masih belum sadar dari kekagumannya. Diraihnya tangan Jaejoong. Pemilik mata Doe itu memutar wajahnya dan bertemu pandang dengan suaminya. Mereka hanya diam dan saling melempar senyum hangat. Yunho tak pernah melepaskan tangan Jaejoong setelahnya. Menjelang siang, Yunho mengajak Jaejoong ke festival kebudayaan dan kuliner khas Jepang. mencoba beberapa makanan dan menyaksikan kesenian yang digelar disana. Kemudian Sore harinya mereka pergi mengunjungi beberapa kuil.

Jaejoong sedang duduk dihalaman kuil menunggu suaminya yang sedang menemui kepala Kuil saat seorang Yeoja menghampirinya.

"Jaejoong ssi" Sapa Yeoja itu ramah.

Jaejoong menoleh mendapati Yeoja yang begitu cantik. Mengenakan kimono berwarna putih. Rambut panjangnya dibuat kepang menyamping.

Jaejoong terdiam. Terlalu bingung untuk menjawab. Apalagi wajah yeoja itu lebih pucat dari albino sekalipun. Kedua tangannya menangkup, membawa air terjernih yang pernah dilihatnya.

"Aku mendengar tentang kisahmu dengan suamimu. Juga apa yang terjadi padanya. Pertumbuhannya terhenti karena kutukan. Aku tak bisa menolongnya tapi aku dapat memberikan apa yang paling kau inginkan"

"Aku tidak menginginkan apa-apa. Aku sudah sangat bahagia sekarang"

"Aegya. Apa kau tidak menginginkanya? Dengan keadaan suamimu sekarang kalian tidak akan bisa memiliki putra."

Yeoja itu menyodorkan air yang ditangkup di kedua tangannya.

"Tanganmu"

Jaejoong menuruti perkataannya. Mengangkat kedua tangannya perlahan membuat sebuah tangkupan. Yeoja itu menumpahkan air dari tangkupan tangannya tepat di atas tanga Jaejoong. Pemilik mata Doe itu memandangi genangan air bening di kedua tangannya. Air itu begitu hangat, sehangat ketika kebahagiaan menyentuh hatinya. Kemudian Jaejoong melihat bayangan di dalam air itu. Sebuah bayangan baby yang mewarisi wajah suaminya. Manic mata yang serupa dengan suaminya dengan warna bibir semerah miliknya.

Jaejoong memandang yeoja yang kini tersenyum padanya. Sebelum Jaejoong sempat membuka bibirnya untuk bertanya sebuah cahaya menyilaukan membutakan matanya. Dan ketika tersadar Jaejoong mendapati dirinya terbaring di sebuah Futon.

"Boo…"

Sebuah suara yang dikenalnya mencuri perhatiannya. Jaejoong menoleh ke arah Yunho yang kini duduk disampingnya.

"Yunie Hyung. Kita dimana?"

"Kamar tamu penjaga kuil. Bagaimana keadaanmu?Aku menemukanmu tak sadarkan diri di halaman kuil." Tanya Yunho. Terlihat nada kecemasan disana.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Hyung mungkin hanya terlalu lelah"

"Jinja?"

"Ne."

Yunho masih tak mau melepaskan pandangannya seolah masih ingin memastikan bahwa istrinya itu baik-baik saja.

"Yunie Hyung, Aegya..Bagaimana bila kita nanti memiliki Aegya apa kau akan bahagia"

"Tentu aku akan sangat bahagia bila hal itu sampai terjadi. Tapi Mian Aku tak bisa memberimu Aegya. Aku sudah bukan manusia lagi Boo. Tubuhku sudah tak sempurna. Dan aku pernah mencoba memeriksakannya kepada salah satu kenalanku dua hari sebelum pernikahan kita."

Yunho meraih wajah Jaejoong. Mengusap pipi istrinya dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Apa itu membuatmu kecewa?"

"Ani"

"Gumawo Boo"

Jaejoong sadar sepenuhnya tentang keadaan suaminya. Namun pertemuannya dengan yeoja misterius itu terus terbayang dikepalanya. Terlebih sosok baby yang dilihatnya.

Saat mereka berpamitan dengan penjaga kuil pada malam harinya, Jaejoong memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kepada salah satu penjaga Kuil secara pribadi tentang apa yang dialaminya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Itu adalah pertanda baik. Mungkin Dia adalah Dewa Penjaga Kuil ini yang menjelma dan Dia telah memberikan berkahnya untukmu. Dia memberikan kesempatan kalian berdua untuk memiliki seorang putra. "

**TBC**

Anyeong, Chapter 7 akhirnya sudah selesai. Terima kasih banyak buat para Readers, Yang review, fav dan follow fic ini. Dukungan kalian membuatku semangat untuk menulis fic ini.

Mian bila sampai chap ini masih belum ada konflik yang berarti karena perjalanan fic ini masih panjang^^. Semoga kalian menyukai chap pendek ini.

Di tunggu reviewnya

Yeye Kyunie^^


	8. Chapter 8

**Fate Knows Our Name**

Chapter 8

Disclaimer : Semua karakter disini milik Tuhan YME, diri mereka sendiri dan orang tuanya. Author hanya meminjam nama mereka demi menulis ide yang sudah lama tersimpan di khayalan Author.

Rate: M

Genre: Romance & Supernatural

Warning: BL, Yaoi, Mpreg, Typos, OOC, alur kecepatan.

Pairings: Yunjae, Changkyu, Yoosu, Sibum and many more. Pairings akan bertambah seiring perkembangan cerita.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Changmin tak dapat menghentikan senyumnya saat melihat pose Kyuhyun yang sangat imut menurutnya. Namja berpipi Chubby itu sedang tertidur ruang keluarga kediaman Yunho. Setiap Minggu saat liburan Kyuhyun memang berada di sana. Yunho tahu bahwa Jaejoong sangat menyayangi Saengnya dan tak berniat memisahkan mereka. Kyuhyun terlelap diatas karpet coklat tua dengan boneka Teddy Bear besar sebagai bantalan kepalanya. Rambut ikalnya berantakan ke segala arah dan bibir tebalnya yang sedikit terbuka. Salah satu tangannya mengenggam psp hitam pemberian Changmin. Senyum Changmin berubah menjadi tawa geli saat mengingat kejadian pagi ini di depan apartement miliknya. Saat dirinya menggoda Kyuhyun dengan sengaja melonggarkan handuk yang melilit pingangnya.

"Yak, handukmu lepas pabbo!" Teriaknya dan reflek menangkap handuk itu dengan tangannya. Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari bahwa dia telah membuat kesalahan besar. Tangan Kyuhyun tanpa sengaja memegang gundukan besar dibalik handuk yang ditangkapnya. Darah Kyuhyun terpompa cepat menuju pipinya membuat pipi chubby itu memerah parah saat Kyuhyun tahu betul apa sebenarnya wujud dari gundukan besar itu.

"Aghhh tiang listrik mesum!"

Kyuhyun reflek menarik handuk itu sebelum melemparkannya keras ke wajah Changmin dan berlari kencang setelahnya. Meninggalkan Changmin yang sedang menyeringai evil.

Changmin memang tak mengejarnya atau menganggunya lagi setelah itu karena agenda Changmin begitu padat meskipun hari minggu. Terutama agendanya dengan pengurus Choi Corp. Diluar dugaannya Choi Seunhyun tetap menolak menjual saham Choi Corp. Dia lebih memilih perusahaan itu mati suri daripada dikuasai oleh Yunho. Sepertinya Seunghyun masih tidak terima karena Yunho telah menikahi Jaejoong yang selama ini diincarnya. Tapi Changmin sangatlah panjang akal. Choi Corp memang dibawah kendali Seunghyun namun pemegang saham terbesar perusahaan itu adalah Siwon. Jadi Changmin mendatangi Siwon di kediamannya. Memanfaatkan kebaikan hati Siwon, Changmin berhasil membeli saham Choi Corp. Siwon tidak akan membiarkan Choi Corp jatuh dan merumahkan ribuan karyawan mereka. Ada satu alasan kuat kenapa Siwon tidak khawatir menjual sahamnya. Nama Jung Yunho sangat populer di kalangan petinggi perusahaan vital di korea. Yunho telah banyak membantu mereka ketika perusahaan mereka terancam bangkrut. Siwon menjual 40% dari 60% sahamnya di Choi Corp. Namun angka itu sangat cukup untuk menggeser posisi Seunghyun yang hanya memiliki 30%.

Changmin sempat menanyakan kenapa Siwon tidak ingin menjual semua sahamnya. Dan jawaban yang Siwon berikan adalah...

"20% itu adalah milik putraku. Walaupun dia tidak bersama kami saat ini. Tapi dia tetap berhak mendapatkannya."

Changmin mengusap pipi gempal Kyuhyun yang saat ini tertidur. Begitu pulas sampai tak menyadari kedatangannya. Jari Changmin berpindah ke bibir Kyuhyun yang sedikit terbuka.

"Kau adalah milikku Kyu. Karena kau telah membuatku merasakan penyakit ini jadi kau harus bertanggung jawab. Kau hanya boleh mencintaiku. Aku tak tak akan menyerahkanmu pada siapapun. Termasuk orang tuamu"

.

.

"Kau terlihat sangat bahagia. Apa kau mau membaginya dengan suamimu ini?"

Semenjak kepulangan mereka dari kuil, wajah istrinya memang lebih cerah dari biasanya. Keduanya sedang berbaring di atas futon bersiap untuk tidur.

"Bila membaginya sekarang mungkin harapanku tak jadi terwujud"

"Apa kau meminta permohonan di kuil itu?"

"Ne"

"Baiklah, aku tak akan memaksamu. Sekarang tidurlah Boo"

Keduanya tidak berbicara setelah itu. Rasa lelah membuat Jaejoong mengantuk. Beberapa menit sudah berlalu dan Jaejoong akhirnya tertidur pulas. Yunho yang masih terjaga tak mampu untuk menahan senyum saat melihat istrinya menyusupkan wajah ke dadanya mencari kehangatan. Jaejoong memang masih sangat malu ketika berinteraksi secara intim dengannya, namun saat dalam keadaan tidur, tanpa dia sadari Jaejoong akan selalu mencari tubuh suaminya dan memeluknya atau menyusupkan kepala di dada. Hal yang tak pernah dilewatkan oleh Yunho setiap malam selama satu minggu pernikahan mereka.

Yunho tak mengajak Jaejoong kemana-mana di hari ketiga mereka di Jepang. Yunho memberi waktu istrinya untuk beristirahat. Keduanya menghabiskan kebersamaan di kediaman Yamada. Kemudian sore harinya mereka kembali ke Korea.

.  
.

Young Joo tak dapat menahan perasaan bahagia dan bersalah secara bersamaan saat melihat wajah namja cantik dihadapannya. Setelah menunggu selama tiga hari, akhirnya Young Joo memberanikan diri datang ke kediaman Yunho untuk menemui putranya.

"Mianhae Kim Sajangnim, tetapi Yunie Hyung sedang tidak ada dirumah" kata Jaejoong setelah mempersilahkan Young Joo duduk di Sofa ruang tamu.

"Ne aku tahu. Dia sedang sibuk mengurus Choi Corp. Bukan dirinya yang ingin kutemui tapi kau."

Jaejoong terdiam, menatap bingung ke arah Young Joo. Sementara Young Joo juga menatap Jaejoong. Memperhatikan setiap detil fisik putranya dan tersenyum saat melihat bekas luka yang belum kering disekitar tangan, jari dan pipi nya.

"Mianhae, sepertinya kecerobohanku yang parah itu menurun padamu."

Jaejoong masih terdiam dan semakin menatap bingung.

"Tapi walaupun begitu, Tuhan memberi kesembuhan lebih cepat dari orang lain. Luka-luka itu tidak berbekas. Benarkan?"

Young Joo memandang mata Doe yang kini tak berkedip menatapnya.

" Mungkin sangat terlambat mengatakan ini padamu sekarang. Tetapi karena aku telah berhasil menemukanmu dan kebeneran akan keberadaanmu telah terungkap, tentu aku harus memeberitahumu. Jaejoong…Kau adalah putraku."

Mata Jaejoong melebar sesaat sebelum kembali teduh.

"Ampuni aku karena selama ini tak pernah mencarimu. Hidupmu pasti sangat berat"

"Gwenchanayo. Saya mengerti Anda memiliki keluarga sendiri. Anda tidak perlu meminta maaf karena Anda tidak pernah menyakiti Saya. Anda mengakui Saya sebagai putra Anda, itu sudah sangat cukup"

Perkataan Jaejoong memberikan efek yang sangat kuat pada diri Young Joo. Rasa sakit yang luar biasa terasa di ulu hatinya karena rasa bersalah yang semakin besar.

"Lalu kenapa kau tak memanggilku Appa?"

Deg. Jantung Jaejoong berdetak lebih keras saat mendengar permintaan itu. Appa, kata yang tak pernah dia ucapkan seumur hidupnya.

"Sajangnim..."

"Kumohon, panggil aku Appa agar aku tahu bahwa kau telah mengampuniku."

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya dan memandang wajah namja paruh baya di hadapanya.

"Ap...Apppa" Panggil Jaejoong akhirnya dengan terbata. Panggilan yang mampu meluluhkan hati Young Joo. Air mata yang tak pernah diteteskanya sejak kematia Sooyoung kini mengalir di kedua pipinya.

"Bolehkah Appa memelukmu?"

"N..ne"

Dan Young Joo tidak membuang waktunya lagi untuk memeluk tubuh Jaejoong. Ada perasaan hangat yang berbeda di hati Jaejoong. Pelukan hangat yang berbeda dengan pelukan yang Yunho berikan padanya.

Jaejoong tidak pernah berharap banyak untuk mempunyai seorang Appa. Mungkin dulu sekali ketika dirinya masih kecil. Namun saat itu dirinya berusaha menepis keras keinginannya karena tak ingin membuat Halmonie bersedih dengan pertanyaan yang tak mungkin dijawabnya. Dan kini jiwa seorang anak yang merindukan sosok Appa berteriak girang di dalam dirinya. Jaejoong merasa sangat bahagia. Kebahagiaan yang berbeda saat dirinya bersama Yunho. Begitu bahagia hingga tanpa sadar dirinya menangis.

.

.

Waktu akan terasa begitu cepat ketika hidup sangat bahagia. Tak terasa sudah 2 bulan usia pernikahan Yunho dengan Jaejoong. Yunho masih sangat memanjakan istrinya, sementara Jaejoong sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kedekatan mereka.

Tiga minggu sepulang dari Jepang adalah hal paling sulit untuk bangun pagi. Selain suaminya yang **menyentuhnya** setiap malam, Yunho sangat hoby memeluk tubuh hingga menjelang siang. Pelukan yang sangat erat dan sangat sulit untuk melepaskan diri. Padahal Jaejoong sangat ingin bangun pagi sehingga dapat menyiapkan semua kebutuhan Yunho sebelum berangkat ke kantor. Kemudian suatu hari Jaejoong mengutarakan keinginannya. Pagi hari setelahnya, Yunho akan melepaskan pelukannya saat pagi menjelang dan cukup bijaksana untuk berpura-pura tidur sampai Jaejoong membangunkannya.

Setiap pagi setelah bangun tidur dan membersihkan diri, Jaejoong akan menelpon Kyuhyun untuk membangunkannya. Saengnya itu sangat sulit terbangun. Setelah memastikan Kyuhyun terbangun dan mandi, Jaejoong akan pergi ke dapur membantu Ryewook menyiapkan sarapan. Kemudian membangunkan Yunho dan membersihkan tempat tidur sambil menunggu Suaminya selesai mandi. Membantu Yunho mengenakan pakaian lalu menghabiskan sarapan bersama. Yunho tidak pernah melarang Eunhyuk dan yang lainnya untuk bergabung namun mereka cukup mengerti untuk tidak menganggu pasangan pengantin baru itu.

Setelah Yunho berangkat, Jaejoong menghabiskan waktunya dengan membantu Ryewook di dapur, terkadang membantu Eunhyuk membersihkan kolam dan taman. Atau membantu Sunny dan Amber membersihkan rumah. Keempatnya sudah melarang Jaejoong membantu mereka karena pasti Nyonya baru mereka itu akan membuat luka di tubuhnya. Entah itu terjatuh atau terkena pisau atau gunting dan benda tajam lainnya. Namun Jaejoong adalah sosok yang tak bisa diam dan terbiasa bekerja keras. Dan Jaejoong tidak berniat untuk berubah. Akhirnya keempatnya pasrah bila Jaejoong ingin membantu mereka. Dengan catatan harus siap sedia kotak obat di sekitar mereka atau selalu mengikuti kemanapun Jaejoong pergi karena setiap saat nyonya mereka itu akan terjatuh seperti...

Byur...!

Jaejoong yang sedang membersihkan lantai dekat kolam renang tersandung kakinya sendiri dan terjatuh ke dalamnya.

"Hyukie! Cepat tolong, Joongie ssi tidak bisa berenang!" Teriak Sunny yang saat itu mengawasi Jaejoong.

Eunhyuk segera melompat ke dalam kolam dan berenang cepat ke arah Jaejoong yang menggerakkan tangannya asal untuk menjaga tubuhnya agar tidak tenggelam.

Sunny mendesah lega saat Eunhyuk berhasil membawa tubuh Jaejoong ke tepi kolam.

"Joongie ssi, Anda tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sunny sambil memeriksa tubuh majikannya itu.

Jaejoong tak langsung menjawab. Berusaha untuk bernafas dengan benar sebelum menjawabnya dengan senyuman hangat.

"Ne. Aku baik-baik saja. Hal ini sudah biasa"

Jawaban yang tentu saja membuat keduanya tenang. Ne, Nyonya mereka memang sangat ceroboh, tapi mereka sudah terbiasa dan tulus menyayanginya. Bukan karena takut atau segan dengan Yunho.

.

.

Melihat Presdir baru mereka menghabiskan makan siang di food court Choi Building bersama istrinya adalah hal yang biasa di jumpai oleh staff Choi Corp satu bulan terakhir . Pasangan Jung ini duduk disalah satu meja. Jaejoong membuka beberapa box makan dan menyiapkannya di depan Suaminya. Yunho akan tersenyum hangat sebelum melahap makanan yang dimasak oleh istrinya itu. Sesekali akan menggoda Jaejoong dengan menyuapinya. Seperti biasa wajah Jaejoong akan merona parah.

Yunho tidak dapat mengobrol lama dengan Jaejoong karena harus menghadiri meeting. Setelah menunggu Jaejoong merapikan box makan dan memberitahu bahwa diirinya tidak akan pulang malam ini, Yunho pamit dan kembali ke ruang kerjanya.

Jaejoong sedang dalam perjalanan ke area parkir tempat Eunhyuk memarkirkan mobil ketika dirinya berpapasan dengan orang yang dulu sangat dihindarinya. Choi Seunghyun.

"Lama tidak berjumpa Kim Jaejoong, ah ani Jung Jaejoong."

"Seunghyun ssi…"

"Bukankah dirimu sangat munafik? Kau menolak tawaranku tapi kau malah menjual dirimu kepada Yunho"

" Mungkin aku memang menjual diriku tapi pembeliku adalah orang yang mencintaiku. Dan kami sangat bahagia sekarang"

"Mencintaimu? Hmphm,,,dia hanya terobsesi dengan keindahanmu seperti diriku. Aku mengenal Ummamu. Begitu Cantik, begitu indah tetapi sangat busuk. Seperti dirinya, kau tidak pantas untuk dicintai"

Jaejoong terdiam tak mampu membalikkan kata-kata Seunghyung. Menggigit keras bibir tebal miliknya. Seunghyung tersenyum menyeringai saat melihat wajah sedih dan gelisah namja yang menjadi obsesinya sejak pertama kali matanya menangkap sosok itu.

"Joongie ssi…"

Beruntunglah sebelum Seunghyun sempat berkata lebih banyak lagi, Eunhyuk datang menghampirinya.

"Apa semuanya baik-baik saja?" tanyanya sambil memandang Seunghyun tanpa melonggarkan kewaspadaannya. Yunho sudah memperingatkan Eunhyuk untuk berhati-hati dengan orang nomor dua di Choi Corp itu.

"Semuannya baik-baik saja Hyukie ah. Kajja kita harus segera pergi"

Tak ingin memperpanjang masalah, Jaejoong segera menyeret Eunhyuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Jaejoong cukup mengenal Seunhyun. Orang itu sangat berbahaya dan Jaejoong tak ingin Eunhyuk terluka karena dirinya.

Seunhyun tak cepat beranjak pergi, matanya menatap lekat pada Jaejoong dan Eunhyuk yang sedang berjalan cepat ke arah mobil Audi Putih. Seunghyun menatap mereka sampai keduanya tak terlihat lagi. Awalnya Seunghyun tak berencana untuk jatuh cinta dengan seorang Jaejoong. Semula dia hanya ingin membalas dendam atas apa yang Kim Yoona lakukan pada Ummanya.

Kim Yoona, Yeoja itu telah menghancurkan keluarganya. Gara-gara Yeoja yang telah menjerat Appanya itu, Orang tuanya sering bertengkar. Puncaknya adalah ketika tanpa sengaja Appanya mencelakai sang Umma ditengah pertengkaran mereka. Sang Umma meninggal dan Sang Appa dipenjara seumur. Sejak saat itu Seunghyun bersumpah akan membalas apa yang dilakukan Yoona. Karena Yoona telah meninggal, sasaran pembalasannya beralih ke Jaejoong.

Namun Jaejoong yang ditemuinya sangat berbeda dengan sosok Yoona. Semakin dalam Seunghyun mencari kesamaan sifat dari keduanya, mereka malah semakin jauh berbeda. Berbeda dengan Yoona yang begitu licik, jahat, serakah. Putranya itu sangat polos, baik hati dan sederhana. Seunghyun sangat membenci kenyataan itu. Kemudian rasa benci yang begitu besar itu berubah menjadi cinta dan obsesi.

"Jaejoong, bila aku tak dapat memilikimu maka dia pun juga tidak berhak"

Seunghyun mengambil HP di saku celananya. Memencet beberapa tombol disana sebelum berbicara dengan lawan bicaranya.

"Sang Woo. Aku tak peduli bagaimana caranya. Tapi malam ini Jung Yunho harus mati"

.

.

Seperti biasa Jaejoong akan berkunjung ke café milik Junsu sepulang dari kantor Yunho. Disela kesibukannya Junsu masih tetap membantu Jaejoong dengan disleksia yang dideritanya. Dibawah arahan Junsu, kini Jaejoong sedikit lancar dalam membaca terutama untuk bacaan-bacaan panjang.

"Joongie, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tegur Junsu setelah sekian kali memergoki Jaejoong melamun.

"N..ne. Suie Hyung."

Junsu memperhatikan wajah Jaejoong. Dan mendapati bahwa Jaejoong lebih pucat dari biasanya. Junsu mengangkat tangannya dan menempelkannya di kening Jaejoong.

"Joongie, kau demam?"

"Tidak apa-apa Hyung. Tadi pagi aku memang jatuh ke kolam renang. Ini hanya flu ringan saja"

"Kita harus ke rumah sakit Joongie"

"Suie Hyung,…"

"Dengar Joongie, Yunho ssi itu sangat protektif. Bila ternyata kau sakit parah dan aku tidak segera memeriksakanmu, dia bisa melarangku untuk jalan bersamamu lagi. Aku tidak mau hal itu sampai terjadi. Kajja kita ke rumah sakit. Sekalian menjemput Chunie Hyung ne"

Dan Jaejoong tidak pernah dapat membantah perkataan Junsu yang terkenal cerewet itu. Akhirnya mereka pergi ke Korea Hospital tempat Yoochun bekerja. Hari ini Yoochun sedang sibuk menangani beberapa operasi dan tak dapat menemui mereka. Jaejoong diperiksa oleh Minho yang merupakan rekan Yoochun dan sepupu Junsu.

"Tidak perlu khawatir, ini adalah kabar gembira yang pantas di syukuri" katanya begitu selesai memeriksa Jaejoong dan mencoba beberapa test.

"Joongie sedang sakit Minho, apanya yang perlu disyukuri?" tanya Junsu yang direspon Minho dengan desahan sabar. Sepupunya itu memang sering bersikap sedikit bodoh bila terlalu cemas. Tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Junsu, Minho lebih memilih memandang Jaejoong yang kini sedang menunggu jawaban darinya.

" Jaejoong ssi, selamat Anda positive hamil."

**TBC**

Anyeong, balik lagi dengan Chapter 8 ^^. Terima kasih buat semua readers, yang kasih review, fav dan follow fic ini. Mian ne baru bisa update dan chapnya pendek.

Akhirnya Umma JJ hamil^^. Udah gak sabar nulis tentang hari-hari Umma pas hamil. Semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan.

Ditunggu reviewnya ^^

Yeye Kyunie


	9. Chapter 9

**Fate Knows Our Name**

Chapter 9

Disclaimer : Semua karakter disini milik Tuhan YME, diri mereka sendiri dan orang tuanya. Author hanya meminjam nama mereka demi menulis ide yang sudah lama tersimpan di khayalan Author.

Rate: M

Genre: Romance & Supernatural

Warning: BL, Yaoi, Mpreg, Typos, OOC, alur kecepatan.

Pairings: Yunjae, Changkyu, Yoosu, Sibum and many more. Pairings akan bertambah seiring perkembangan cerita.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Kwon Sang Woo tidak pernah gagal dalam membunuh setiap buruannya dan membunuh seorang Jung Yunho adalah sebuah tantangan besar. Nama Jung Yunho sangat terkenal di dunia bawah tanah sebagai pembunuh para penjahat besar. Tidak ada yang pernah lolos dari cengkraman seorang Jung Yunho. Aksi yang dapat disebut Heroik itu tanpa dia sadari telah mengundang para pembunuh professional yang bersembunyi untuk keluar memburunya. Dan Sang Woo adalah salah satunya.

Begitu mendapat telepon dari Seunghyun, dirinya langsung pergi ke Choi Corp. Setelah menunggu dengan sabar selama dua jam, akhirnya mobil Sedan Hitam yang dia tahu pasti dikendarai oleh Yunho keluar dari halaman parkir Choi Building. Sang Woo segera memacu mobil miliknya pelan namun tetap mengimbangi laju mobil Yunho. Senjata laras panjang telah siap tak jauh dari jangkauan tangannya. Menungu dengan sabar waktu dan tempat yang pas untuk melaksankan aksinya.

Sang Woo dengan sigap mengambil senjata laras panjang favoritnya begitu jalan yang mereka lalui mulai sepi oleh kendaraan. Sang Woo menghentikan mobil yang dikendarainya. Dengan gerakan cepat Sang Woo keluar dari mobil dan bersiap membidik.

Dor! Dor!

Dua tembakan terdengar, dua peluru itu melesat cepat mengenai roda mobil Yunho. Terdengar suara bunyi gesekan khas baja yang keras saat mobil Sedan Hitam milik Yunho oleng dan akhirnya terbalik. Badan mobil terseret beberapa meter sebelum berhenti.

Sang Woo menyeringai puas dengan hasil bidikannya. Perlahan Sang Woo mendekati badan mobil setengah ringsek itu. Hening, tidak ada suara kecuali bunyi sepatu Sang Woo yang menyentuh jalan beraspal. Beberapa detik kemudian sebuah tangan keluar dari badan mobil diikuti dengan setengah tubuh milik Yunho.

Sang Woo berhenti berjalan saat menyadari aura yang berbeda menguar dari tubuh Yunho. Gelap bercampur dingin yang sangat tidak nyaman. Terlebih saat Yunho berhasil berdiri dengan kokoh walapun kepalanya terluka dengan darah mengalir deras di pelipisnya. Perlahan Yunho mengangkat wajahnya yang kini sangat pucat dan mata yang lebih gelap dengan dua taring terlihat jelas di sela bibirnya.

Sang Woo pernah mendengar Rumor tentang Yunho yang menjelma menjadi iblis di malam bulan baru, dan kini terbukti jelas bahwa itu bukan sekedar isapan jempol. Sang Woo kembali mengangkat senjata api miliknya bersiap untuk menembak saat tiba-tiba Yunho menghilang dari bidikanya. Kemudian sebuah tangan merampas laras panjang miliknya dari samping dan membuangnya jauh. Beruntung Sang Woo memiliki kuda-kuda yang kuat sehingga dapat bertahan ketika Yunho menyerangnya. Keduanya terlibat baku hantam tangan kosong yang cukup seimbang sebelum Sang Woo kehilangan stamina terlebih dahulu.

Tahu dirinya akan kalah, Sang Woo mengambil belati beracun yang tersimpan di pinggangnya. Sang Woo kembali menyerang Yunho dengan tehnik yang lebih sulit. Usaha yang membuahkan hasil karena belati itu dapat merobek dada Yunho sebelah kanan.

Mata Yunho sedikit melebar saat merasakan reaksi dan sakit yang begitu familiar. Rasa sakit yang dirasakannya saat dirinya menegak minuman beracun 76 tahun silam.

"Siapa yang memberimu racun ini?"

Sang Woo tak menjawab, hanya menyeringai sesaat sebelum kembali menyerang Yunho. Keduanya kembali dalam pergulatan sengit. Dan untuk kedua kalinya kini Yunho berhasil mengunci pergerakan Sang Woo.

"Siapa?!" Tanya Yunho sekali lagi.

Sang Woo yang telah terluka cukup parah akibat pukulan-pukulan telak Yunho tetap tidak mau menjawab. Barulah saat Yunho menjerat leher Sang Woo dengan lengannya, Sang Woo mau membuka mulutnya.

"Salah satu teman lamamu. Dia menitip pesan untukmu. Katanya jangan lengah, atau istrimu yang cantik akan mati ditangannya. Dia berjanji akan mencabik tubuh istrimu sebelum membungkusnya dalam peti emas dan mengirimkannya padamu sebagai hadiah ulang tahun"

Apa yang dikatakan Sang Woo tentang bayangan apa yang akan menimpa istrinya, membuat akal sehat dan kewarasan Yunho hilang sesaat. Insting binatang buas mengambil alih pikirannya dan tanpa ampun ataupun pikir panjang, Yunho menancapkan taring-taring tajam miliknya ke arah leher Sang Woo. Merobek daging dan menghisap darahnya tanpa belas kasihan.

Lengkingan panjang, jerit Sang Woo sempat terdengar saat nyawanya meregang akibat kuku tajam Yunho yang kini menusuk dan meremas jantungnya.

Bruk!

Jasad Sang Woo terhempas, saat Yunho selesai menghabiskan darahnya hingga tetes terakhir. Yunho mengusap darah di sudut bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya sebelum pemilik manic musang itu menatap bulan baru yang kini terpampang tipis di atas langit malam. Lalu sebuah nama terlintas di dalam benaknya.

"Hideyaki Takizawa"

.

.

Yunho berniat pergi ke salah satu villa miliknya tempat dimana dia biasa menghabiskan malam bulan baru, namun sebuah telepon dari Eunhyuk mengurungkan niatnya. Dan kini dirinya sudah berada di kediamannya di Big East Residence. Tak ada kesulitan bagi Yunho untuk melewati para security karena Yunho memiliki lift khusus untuknya di depan tempat parkir VVIP yang tersedia untuknya.

Eunhyuk sudah menunggunya di depan pintu kamar miliknya bersama Jaejoong saat dirinya datang.

"Yunho ssi..."

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Sebenarnya..."

Eunhyuk mulai bercerita, diawali dengan dirinya yang menjemput Jaejoong dari tempat Junsu. Saat di tengah perjalanan pulang, terdengar suara keras khas tabrakan baja dan aspal. Saat Jaejoong menoleh, dirinya melihat mobil yang dia kenal adalah milik suaminya terbalik. Jaejoong berteriak histeris sebelum memaksa Eunhyuk untuk menghentikan mobil yang mereka tumpangi. Jaejoong bergegas keluar dan Eunhyuk berhasil menahannya saat Jaejoong ingin berlari menghampiri Yunho. Yang terjadi setelahnya adalah Jaejoong yang melihat sosok yang selama ini tak pernah diperlihatkan Yunho padanya.

"Joongie ssi terlihat sangat ketakutan. Tubuhnya gemetar saat saya memaksanya untuk pergi dari tempat itu."

Yunho menganguk pelan tanpa bersuara untuk menjawab. Yunho membuka pintu kamar mereka perlahan. Kembali menutupnya dengan benar, kemudian mendekati istrinya yang kini duduk diatas tempat tidur mereka. Tidak sesuai bayangan Yunho bahwa Istrinya akan menatapnya dengan wajah ketakutan atau menghindarinya. Jaejoong duduk tenang disana, dengan raut cemas dan mata sembab sehabis menangis.

"Apakah air mata ini adalah airmata ketakutan? Mianhae, aku membuatmu ketakutan" kata Yunho begitu duduk disamping Jaejoong.

"Ne. Ini memang air mata ketakutan, takut kau akan pergi meninggalkanku saat orang itu berhasil mencelakaimu."

"Kau tidak takut dengan wujudku saat ini Boo?"

"Ani, kau terlihat tampan dengan sosok ini Hyung, jadi untuk apa aku takut?"

Jawaban polos yang tentu saja langsung mengundang senyuman hangat di wajah pucat Yunho.

"Aku tidak takut padamu Yunie Hyung, jadi bila malam seperti ini tiba dan dahagamu sudah reda, kumohon jangan pergi. Apapun wujudmu kau tetap suamiku Hyung."

"Gumawo, Boo"

Mata Doe yang kini berwarna merah itu menatap wajah suaminya. Tangannya meraih wajah Yunho sebelum menyentuh darah kering di pelipis Yunho.

"Lukamu, apakah sudah sembuh?"

"Ani, namun akan sembuh ketika matahari terbit. Malam bulan sabit adalah malam dimana kondisi tubuhku paling kuat tapi paling mudah untuk dilukai. Diluar malam itu, aku seperti manusia biasa namun sulit untuk dilukai. Dan bilapun sampai terluka akan sangat cepat sembuh."

"Apakah kau dapat mati?"

"Entahlah karena selama ini aku bertahan dengan tekad hidup yang kuat dan tak pernah mencoba untuk melukai diriku sendiri. Aku tak ingin mati sebelum bertemu denganmu. Mungkin aku akan mencobanya setelah usiamu tutup dan aku akan pergi menyusulmu"

"Yunie Hyung…."

Keduanya saling berpandangan sesaat. Tak lama kemudian Jaejoong pergi ke kamar mandi sebentar dan kembali dengan air hangat, handuk dan kotak obat.

Jaejoong membersihkan luka di kepala Yunho kemudian turun membuka kemeja suaminya dan membersihkan luka di dada kanannya.

"Kau tak perlu melakukan itu Boo" kata Yunho saat Jaejoong akan mengobati luka di kepalanya.

"Gwenchanayo…aku ingin merawatmu Yunie Hyung"

Dan Yunho tak mengatakan apa-apa untuk melarang Jaejoong setelah itu. Jaejoong mengambil piyama bersih untuk suaminya begitu luka itu selesai diperban. Kemudian keduanya menghabiskan malam bersama dengan berbaring di atas tempat tidur mereka. Yunho sedikit berhati-hati agar kukunya tak mengenai Jaejoong saat tubuh keduanya bersentuhan.

"Aku memiliki kabar gembira untuk kita" kata Jaejoong sambil meraih tangan Yunho. Lalu membawanya ke perutnya yang masih rata.

"Disini ada Aegya kita. Usianya sudah 5 minggu"

Yunho terdiam. Tidak dia tidak meragukan kesetiaan Jaejoong padanya. Tetapi dengan keadaan fisiknya sekarang bahkan pihak medis sudah membutikan bahwa sperma yang dihasilkannya tak dapat membuahi untuk menghasilkan keturunan. Kemudian dia cepat sadar bahwa ini bukan mengenai medis atau ilmu pengetahuan. Ini adalah kepercayaan akan keajaiban yang tidak memiliki rumus ataupun teori.

"Apa kau tidak bahagia Hyung?" tanya Jaejoong saat melihat raut wajah Yunho yang terkesan datar.

"Ani, aku hanya terlalu bahagia sehingga bingung harus bagaimana" kata Yunho dengan tersenyum hangat. Menepis pikiran negative yang sempat hinggap dibenaknya.

"Aku sudah melihatnya Yunie Hyung, dia akan sangat mirip denganmu"

"Jinja?"

"Ne!"

Jaejoong memberitahu tentang yeoja misterius yang dia temui di kuil saat di Jepang sampai rupa wajah Aegya mereka di masa depan. Lalu menjelang dini hari, Jaejoong tertidur di pelukan Yunho. Yunho tak membaringkan Jaejoong karena ingin menunggu pagi dengan Jaejoong dalam pangkuannya. Tangannya perlahan mengusap perut Jaejoong.

"Aegya.." bisiknya lirih.

Tentu saja Yunho sangat bahagia menyambut kedatangan buah cinta mereka. Namun pesan yang disampaikan Sang Woo kembali mengusiknya. Hari ulang tahunya sudah terlewat. Namun otaknya cepat menghitung hari dan Yunho mengepalkan tangannya hinggga kuku tajam melukai telapak tangannya saat sadar dengan rencana musuh abadinya itu. Bila hitungannya tepat Aegya mereka akan lahir tak jauh dari tanggal lahirnya. Orang itu akan mencoba melukai Jaejoong tepat Sang Aegya akan terlahir.

"Apapun yang terjadi, aku tak akan membiarkan dia mencelakaimu dan Aegya,. Tidak akan pernah"

.

.

"Mwo? Hamil?!" Teriak Hyorin saat berkunjung ke kafe menantunya dan tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan Jaejoong.

"Ne…"

"Wow, Suamimu itu sangat hebat. Memangnya berapa ronde kalian melakukannnya hingga cepat hamil begitu?" pertanyaan yang tentu saja membuat wajah Jaejoong merona parah.

"Yak! Umma jangan tanya hal begituan pada Joongie. Aku tak rela Umma meracuni otak polosnya" teriak Junsu menyela.

"Suie honey, Otak Joongie sudah tidak polos lagi sejak Yunho ssi merasukinya ne"

"Umma!"

"Dan satu lagi Suie, sepertinya kau kurang memberi jatah pada Chunie makanya hingga sekarang kau belum hamil juga. Tidak tahukah kau bahwa Umma sudah merindukan kehadiran Yousu mini di kediaman Park Yang luas itu?"

" Dan tidak tahukah Umma, bila putra kesayangan Umma itu selalu menghajar butt ku tanpa ampun?"

"Jinja?"

"Ne…"

"Lalu kenapa belum hamil juga?"

"Molla"

"Mungkin sebentar lagi Ahjuma, di tunggu saja" kata Jaejoong

"Araso…tapi sepertinya mereka tetap kurang mesra saat berhubungan Joongie makanya belum dikasih kepercyaaan untuk punya Aegya. Baiklah Besok Kau dan Chunie harus pergi berbulan madu lagi ne, Umma akan siapkan semuanya"

"Yak mana bisa begitu, Dua minggu yang lalu kami baru pulang dari Paris!" protes Junsu

"Umma tidak menerima penolakan Suie, Pergi Honey Moon atau Koleksi Dolphinmu Umma buang ke laut?"

"Ne, Arasso"

Jaejoong tersenyum saat melihat interaksi pasangan menantu dan mertua yang sangat akrab itu. Jaejoong memang tidak mempunyai Umma maupun Umma mertua. Jadi interaksi keduanya sangat menarik perhatian Jaejoong.

.

.

Niat awal Yunho mengambil pekerjaan tetap adalah untuk memberi waktu Jaejoong untuk berinteraksi dengan teman dan keluarganya. Karena bila sering bersama, Yunho tak akan mampu untuk tidak memonopoli Jaejoong untuk dirinya sendiri. Tapi semenjak Jaejoong hamil, agaknya Yunho sedikit menyesal. Jaejoong menjadi candu yang lebih memikat dari biasanya. Yunho ingin terus berada di sampingnya. Menemani saat istrinya itu menghadapi morning sick pertama dan ketika mengidam.

Mengidam adalah hal aneh namun asyik untuk dijalani. Jaejoong tidak akan bilang bila menginginkan sesuatu. Biasanya dirinya akan mencari atau mengambil sesuatu yang sangat diinginkannya. Dan tengah malam itu, entah kenapa Jaejoong sangat menginginkan Odeng (makanan khas korea berupa sosis atau bakso ikan dengan bentuk memanjang). Membayangkan makanan itu saja membuat air liur Jaejoong menetes.

"Mau kemana Boo?" tanya Yunho saat menyadari istrinya itu terbangun dan bersiap mengambil jaket tebal dari gantungan.

"Mau beli Odeng Hyung."

"Ini sudah sangat malam Boo"

"Ne, karena itu aku mau mencarinya sendiri. Hyung tidur saja ne"

"Mana bisa begitu Boo?"

Yunho segera bangun dari tempat tidur dan menyambar jaket di gantungan yang sama.

"Kajja, Hyung antar"

"Tapi Yunie Hyung,…."

"Boo, ingatkah bila Suamimu ini adalah manusia Super? Aku tidak capek sama sekali. Jadi jangan khawatir ne?"

Akhirnya keduanya yang hanya mengenakan piyama Couple dan jaket senada pergi ke Pojang Macha (pedagang kaki lima di korea). Yunho mengantar Jaejoong dengan mobilnya dan berhenti disalah satu stand yang kebetulan masih buka.

Sepertinya pedagang Odeng yang mereka datangi sangat beruntung kali ini. Lihat saja begitu sampai Jaejoong langsung memesan 20 tusuk Odeng dan dapat menghabiskannya dengan sangat cepat. Membuat Yunho dan sang pedagang bengong melihatnya.

"Yunie Hyung, boleh minta 20 tusuk lagi?"

"N…ne"

Pertualangan Kuliner mereka tidak berhenti sampai di situ karena tiba-tiba setelahnya Jaejoong ingin minum Jus manga muda dan Buah Asam dengan siraman tiramisu(?). Beruntunglah Yunho adalah suami yang sangat sabar dan sayang istri, jadi segala keinginan aneh Jaejoong akan terpenuhi.

.

.

Sejak kehamilan Jaejoong, Yunho memang jarang pergi ke kantor karena menunggui istrinya. Yunho yang overprotective itu sangat khawatir bila istrinya yang ceroboh itu akan jatuh atau mencelakai dirinya sendiri bila tidak sering diawasi. Walhasil Changminglah yang jadi salah satu korbannya.

"Yah Hyung, mana boleh begitu? Kalau terlalu sering kau tinggal habis sudah waktu luangku. Aku tidak ada waktu untuk berduaan dengan My Kyu"

"Diam dan jalani saja. Atau kau mau aku cabut otoritasmu di Shinki Academy dan kau tidak bisa mengunjungi namjacingumu itu tiap malam"

"Andwee!"

"Makanya jangan banyak protes lagi."

"Arasso…."desah Changmin sambil merapikan beberapa berkas di meja Yunho.

"Apa kau benar-benar mencintai Kyunie?"tanya Yunho. Pertanyaan yang tentu saja mampu mencuri perhatian Changmin karena kini dirinya berhenti menyusun berkas. Changmin menatap namja yang telah dianggapnya Hyung sekaligus Appa.

"Ne. Aku mencintainya Hyung"

"Aku tak akan mencampuri urusan kalian selama itu tidak menyakiti istriku."

"Bila Hyung khawatir tentang diriku yang akan menyakitinya, Kyu adalah satu dari 3 orang yang tidak akan pernah kusakiti. Apakah jawaban ini cukup untukmu Hyung?"

"Ne."

Changmin kembali menyusun berkas di meja. Setelah rapi, Changmin pamit dan meninggalkan ruang itu. Yunho memandangi namja yang memiliki tinggi rata-rata itu. Yunho sangat mengenal pribadi orang yang dianggapnya anak itu. Pertemuan pertama mereka terjadi 20 tahun yang lalu saat dirinya berkunjung ke sebuah desa terpencil. Yunho meyelamatkan Changmin yang saat itu merupakan satu-satunya korban selamat dari kebakaran hebat yang melanda desa itu.

Changmin tak pernah membicarakan apa yang terjadi padanya di malam itu atau mengenai masa lalunya. Namun Yunho sadar akan aura gelap dibalik sifat periang yang dia tunjukkan. Yunho hanya dapat berharap bahwa Changmin akan lepas dari kegelapan hatinya setelah mengenal Kyuhyun seperti dirinya saat bertemu dengan Jaejoong. Dan Yunho juga berdoa agar keputusan Changmin yang merahasiakan kebenaran tentang orang tua kandung Kyuhyun tidak berakibat fatal yang menyakiti keduanya.

**TBC**

Anyeong, Update lagi dengan Chap 9. Terima kasih banyak buat para readers, yang kasih review, fav dan follow cerita ini^^.

Ada yang banyak menanyakan mengenai kapan Kyu bertemu dengan orang tuanya aka Sibum. Sabar ne cingu, Saat ini dan beberapa chap ke depan biarlah Author nulis tentang kehamilan Umma JJ dulu^^.

Ditunggu reviewnya

Gamsahamida

Yeye Kyunie^^


	10. Chapter 10

**Fate Knows Our Name**

Chapter 10

Disclaimer : Semua karakter disini milik Tuhan YME, diri mereka sendiri dan orang tuanya. Author hanya meminjam nama mereka demi menulis ide yang sudah lama tersimpan di khayalan Author.

Rate: M

Genre: Romance & Supernatural

Warning: BL, Yaoi, Mpreg, Typos, OOC, alur kecepatan.

Pairings: Yunjae, Changkyu, Yoosu, Sibum and many more. Pairings akan bertambah seiring perkembangan cerita.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Jaejoong tak pernah bertanya atau berusaha mencari tahu tentang semua mimpi yang selalu menghampirinya sejak Yunho menyakinkan bahwa Jaejoong adalah orang yang sama dalam mimpinya. Bahwa dia adalah orang yang sama dengan sosok yang dinikahinya 79 tahun silam. Dan entah kenapa Jaejoong tak meragukan hal yang tak masuk akal itu. Karena sejak pertama kali dirinya bermimpi, Jaejoong merasa sangat familiar dengan apa yang terjadi dalam mimpinya. Seperti malam ini saat dirinya kembali terjebak di dunia mimpinya.

"Boo" Panggil Yunho lembut sambil mengecup punggung tangan kanannya. Jaejoong diam tak menjawab. Hanya menatap lembut kepada suaminya yang kini mengenakan seragam militer lengkap. Sementara dirinya mengenakan kimono merah muda.

"Aku tahu malam ini adalah malam pernikahan kita. Mianhae, tapi aku harus pergi. Ada penyerangan di base camp milikku oleh pemberontak dan aku harus melihat keadaan para prajuritku. Setelah aku kembali dari sana, kuharap kau telah siap untuk bersatu denganku di malam pertama kita"

Yunho mengecup bibir miliknya dengan hati-hati sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkannya. Kemudian cahaya menyilaukan menerpa matanya dan saat membuka mata dirinya telah berpindah tempat. Jaejoong terbaring diatas tempat tidur dengan nuasa merah marun dengan Yunho berada diatas tubuhnya. Suaminya masih mengenakan seragam militer dengan kancing terbuka. Dada dan pundaknya terlilit perban. Sementara Kimono yang Jaejoong kenakan tersikap di bagian bawahnya menampilkan kulit pahanya yang mulus tanpa cela.

"Boo..bolehkah aku menyatu dengan dirimu sekarang?" bisiknya seduktif sambil mengecupi leher jenjang miliknya.

"Yun...nie" Dan Jaejoong tak mampu untuk tidak mendesah saat Yunho mengigit titik sensitive disekitar leher.

Desahan yang semakin memicu gairah Yunho yang sudah tak sabar untuk menandai kepemilikan di daerah paling sensitive istrinya. Yunho menanggalkan sisa pakaian miliknya lalu kembali mencumbu setiap inci detail tubuh istrinya. Tak ada satupun area yang luput dari cumbuan bibir berbentuk hati itu. Tak terkecuali bagian paling sensitive Jaejoong. Kemudian saat Jaejoong menunggu detik-detik Yunho akan memasukkan Junior miliknya ke dalam tubuhnya, cahaya menyilaukan kembali menerpa matanya.

Yunho yang masih lengkap dengan setelan armani dan berjongkok disamping tempat tidur mereka adalah hal yang pertama Jaejoong jumpai saat kembali membuka mata.

"Kau nakal sekali Boo, Suamimu baru pulang dari kantor tapi kau malah tidur sampai bermimpi basah seperti ini." Kata Yunho sambil menyentuh butt Jaejoong yang kini hanya terbalut celana dalam.

"Yu...Yunie Hyung" Wajah Jaejoong memerah sekarang karena suaminya datang disaat tak tepat menurut Jaejoong. Disaat dirinya hanya memakai celana dalam dan kemeja putih yang sedikit kedodoran. Jaejoong tertidur setelah mandi tanpa sempat mengenakan celana yang sudah tersedia disampingnya. Sementara kedua tangannya memeluk erat kemeja bekas Yunho pakai kemarin. Sejak kandunganya memasuki usia 4 bulan, Jaejoong sangat senang memeluk dan membawa kemanapun kemeja Yunho yang habis dipakainya. Sangat menyukai keringat Yunho yang bercampur harum Parfum Armani.

"Apa yang kau mimpikan Boo? Kuharap bukan memimpikan orang lain"

"Aniya,,,aku memimpikan saat malam pertama Kita ketika,,,"

Blush,,,wajah Jaejoong kembali memerah saat ingatan tentang mimpinya kembali terlintas di kepalanya.

"Dimalam setelah aku kembali dari berperang?"

"Ne,,,"

"Itulah adalah malam yang sangat indah Boo" komentar Yunho sambil membuka celana dalam Jaejoong perlahan.

"Yun...Yunie Hyung?"

"Begitu indah. Hanya dengan mengingatnya saja membuatku ingin merasukimu saat ini juga"

"Tapi Hyung, kau belum makan malam"

"Aku hanya menginginkan ini sebagai makan malamku Boo" bisik Yunho ketika tangan kirinya kini mengusap Hole berwarna merah muda yang kini sudah sangat basah. Sementara tangan satunya membuka celananya. Membebaskan Junior miliknya yang sudah tegang sejak pertama kali melihat istrinya yang tertidur dengan Posisi menggoda itu.

Yunho meraih wajah Jaejoong, mencumbui bibirnya dan berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tidak menindih perut istrinya yang kini nampak membuncit. Kemudian tanpa melepas ciuman mereka, Yunho menarik tubuh Jaejoong perlahan dan mendudukannya di pangkuan Yunho. Tangan nya bergerak liar menyentuh setiap bagian tubuh Jaejoong yang semakin montok sejak kehamilannya. Kulit yang bertambah kenyal dan sexy di mata Yunho.

"Akh, Yunie..." Desah Jaejoong saat Yunho menuntun daerah paling intim miliknya menyelimuti Junior dengan ukuran tak biasa namun begitu pas di tubuhnya.

"Boo" Desis Yunho saat hole sempit milik Jaejoong membungkus dan meremas pelan Juniornya,

Yunho memberi waktu sejenak agar Jaejoong sedkit tenang, setelah itu Yunho menggerakkan pinggulnya, mencari titik terdalam Jaejoong dan menubruknya dengan kuat dan dalam.

"Akh...akh..."

Desahan Jaejoong dan erangan kenikmatan Yunho memenuhi kamar mereka. Keduanya terus bergerak seirama. Bibir keduanya saling mencumbu, lidah saling bertaut. Kedua tangan Jaejoong yang merangkul leher Yunho dan kadang meremas rambutnya. Sementara kedua tangan Yunho menyangga tubuh Jaejoong membantunya bergerak. Jaejoong mencampai klimaks saat Yunho menyentuh titik terdalamnya dengan hujaman keras. Tak lama kemudian Yunho menyusul karena tidak tahan dengan remasan dinding lubang istrinya.

Masih dalam posisi yang sama, keduanya mengatur nafas. Yunho tak mengeluarkan miliknya dari tubuh Jaejoong. Tidak pula berniat mengajak Jaejoong untuk bercinta lagi. Semenjak Jaejoong hamil, Yunho lebih berhati-hati dan mencoba menahan hasratnya untuk tidak menyentuh istrinya sampai pagi. Tapi sebagai gantinya, Yunho tidak akan melepaskan Juniornya dari dalam tubuh istrinya sepanjang malam.

.

.

Seunghyun kembali meneguk wine dihadapannya, mencoba meredakan stess berat yang dideritanya beberapa bulan terakhir. Tidak hanya menikahi namja yang selama ini diincarnya, Yunho berhasil menggeser posisinya di Choi Corp. Tentu saja Seunghyun sangat menyalahkan sepupunya dalam hal ini. Bila saja Siwon tak menjual saham itu pasti keadaannya tidak akan serumit ini.

"Terlalu lama bergaul dengan istrinya yang gila sepertinya membuat kewarasannya sedikit terganggu" bisiknya sambil kembali meneguk wine.

Seunghyun ingin sekali menyingkirkan Yunho secepatnya, dan semakin bernafsu ingin membunuhnya setelah mendengar kabar kehamilan Jaejoong. Namun semua usaha pembunuhan yang dia lakukan selalu berakhir dengan kegagalan. Bahkan pembunuh terbaikpun tak dapat melukai seorang Jung Yunho dengan serius.

Seunghyun sedang mengangkat gelas bermaksud untuk meneguk wine lagi, saat Taecyeon memanggilnya.

"Seunghyun ssi"

Seunghyun menoleh ke arah asisten pribadinya tanpa mengeluarkan suara untuk bertanya. Namun Taecyeon yang sudah hafal tabiat bossnya itu segera membuka mulut untuk bersuara.

"Orang itu memanggil Seunghyun ssi, katanya dia dapat membantu membunuh Jung Yunho"

Seunghyun menoleh cepat ke arah yang dimaksud Taecyeon. Seorang berkebangsaan Jepang sedang duduk di salah satu sudut club malam yang dikunjunginya. Tertarik dengan apa yang didengarnya, Seunghyun mendekati laki-laki yang mengenakan setelan jas berwarna hitam itu.

"Aku mendengar dari kabar burung bahwa kau bisa membantuku membunuh Jung Yunho" kata Seunghyun setelah duduk berhadapan dengan orang Jepang yang dimaksud tangan kanannya itu.

Orang itu tak menjawab. Hanya memandang Seunghyun dengan tatapan dingin tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku, telah mengirim beberapa pembunuh terbaik dan mereka semua gagal. Jadi apa yang membuatmu percaya diri untuk dapat membunuhnya?"

"Karena Yunho bukan manusia lagi dan hanya makhluk sejenis dengannya yang mampu membunuhnya"

"Bukan manusia? Omong kosong apa yang ingin kau utarakan sebagai alasan ketidakmampuannmu?. Yang kutahu jenis makhluk hidup ada 3. Bila dia bukan manusia berarti dia adalah tumbuhan atau binatang."

"Seunghyun ssi" kata Taecyeon menegur bosnya yang sepertinya sudah sedikit mabuk.

"Aku bisa membantumu itu saja yang ingin kukatakan. Tapi tidak saat ini. Aku menunggu saat yang tepat. Saat dimana skenario tragedy untuk Jung Yunho yang sudah kususun sejak lama akan dimainkan. Dan aku ingin kau ikut andil didalamnya."

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Hideaki Takizawa. Orang yang akan menghancurkan hidup seorang Jung Yunho"

Seunghyun bersumpah bahwa dia melihat kegelapan dimata namja yang mengaku sebagai Hideaki Takizawa itu saat menyebut nama musuh bebuyutannya. Kegelapan yang sama dimata Yunho saat terakhir kali Seunghyun berhadapan dengannya.

.

.

Yoochun tak pernah menyangka akan bertemu dengan Yunho saat Junsu merengek padanya untuk menemaninya. Pagi-pagi sekali begitu bangun pagi, Junsu mengajaknya ke kafe miliknya. Istrinya itu bilang bahwa dirinya sudah berjanji dengan Jaejoong akan mencoba resep baru yang akan mereka praktekan. Yoochun tidak dapat menolak karena istrinya itu sedikit lebih galak dan manja secara bersamaan semenjak kehamilannya. Ya setelah perjuangan yang sangat keras akhirnya istrinya itu hamil dan kini usinya memasuki bulan ke tiga.

Saat ini istrinya dan Jaejoong sedang berada di dapur sementara Yoochun menunggu di salah satu meja kafe dengan Yunho duduk di seberang kursinya. Suasana ruangan itu pun sangat hening karena kafe belum buka karena masih terlalu pagi. Membuat perasaan Yoochun semakin tidak nyaman.

"Aku dengar kau pandai meracik obat Yoochun ssi" kata Yunho memecah keheningan.

" Itu hanya sekedar hobby Yunho ssi. Tidak seahli yang Anda dengar."

"Aku ingin kau membantuku. Ada seseorang yang ingin kubunuh tapi tidak bisa dengan cara yang biasa karena dia bukan manusia biasa"

"Yun…Yunho ssi."

"Orang itu sangat berbahaya seperti diriku. Kau pasti tahu tentang monster apa yang hidup di dalam tubuhku. Dia adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab atas apa yang menimpaku. Berbeda denganku yang memilih para korbanku. Dia akan membunuh siapa saja yang ditemuinya. Lebih dari itu, selain mengincar diriku dan istriku. Orang itu bertanggung jawab atas pembunuhan beberapa keluarga Petinggi kemiliteran Korea untuk mengisi waktu luangnya. Jadi kau mengerti alasanku kenapa orang itu harus dibunuh?"

Tentu saja Yoochun mengerti bahaya apa yang akan dihadapinya mengingat hampir semua keturunan Park bekerja di kemiliteran. Terlebih saat ini Sang Appa adalah salah satu dari beberapa Jenderal yang menduduki posisi tinggi di kemiliteran.

"Kenapa orang itu ingin membunuh kami..?"

"Dendam perang. Sama sepertiku dia adalah orang dari masa perang kemerdekaan. Aku akan menceritakan detailnya padamu nanti. Aku menemukan teori yang mungkin dapat membantumu"

Percakapan mereka tak berlangsung lama karena Jaejoong dan Junsu telah kembali dari dapur dengan masing-masing piring di tangan mereka.

"Chunie Hyung!" teriakan khas lumba-lumba itu bergema bersamaan dengan kemunculan dua sosok montok itu. Junsu sedikit berlari sementara Jaejoong berjalan pelan dengan kehati-hatian takut dirinya akan jatuh dan mencelakai aegya di dalam perutnya.

Begitu sampai keduanya meletakkan piring yang mereka bawa didepan suami mereka.

"Suei Honey, ini apa?" tanya Yoochun saat menatap horor makanan di atas piring yang disajikan istri tercintanya. Tampilan pasta yang disajikan Junsu sebenarnya sangat manis. Pasta dengan siraman saus daging dan kimchi. Tapi mengingat istrinya sedang mengidam akhir-akhir ini pasti ada 'bumbu rahasia' di dalamnya.

"Pasta Daging Special dengan saus mangga muda" Jawab Junsu mantap dan bangga.

"Saus…mangga muda?"

"Ne!"

Yoochun meneguk ludahnya pelan. Bagaimanapun dia terlahir sebagai orang korea yang memang terbiasa dengan makanan pedas bukan makanan super asam yang baru saja dimasak oleh istrinya.

"Chunie Hyung, kenapa diam saja?" tanya Junsu sambil melirik dingin Yoochun. Yoochun tahu arti lirikan khas istrinya itu dan apa konsekuensi yang akan diterimanya bila sampai tak menurutinya.

Yoochun segera mengambil garpu, mengambil pasta dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Sesuai dengan dugaan rasa dari pasta itu memang tidak biasa. Campuran panas dan asam dengan kadar berlebihan menjadi satu. Bila saja Yoochun tidak ingat akan ancaman mematikan Junsu, pasti Yoochun sudah memuntahkannya. Yoochun memaksa giginya untuk mengunyah cepat agar rasa asam itu cepat hilang dari lidahnya. Yoochun yang tidak tahan dengan rasa pasta itu sampi menitikkan air mata. Junsu sebagai istri yang baik mengambil tisu dan menghapusnya. Senyuman ceria tidak lepas dari bibirnya saat menyaksikan Yoochun berjuang keras menghabiskan pasta buatannya.

Sementara itu diseberang mereka terjadi pemandaangan mesra lainnya. Berbeda dengan Yoochun, Yunho sudah sangat terbiasa dengan selera ajaib istrinya. Jadi dirinya tidak heran atau kaget saat istri tercintanya itu menyuguhinya dengan bibimbap ala Jaejoong yang mengidam. Tampilannya seperti bibimbap umumnya. Semangkuk nasi dengan daging, sayuran dan telur diatasnya. Perbedaannya Jaejoong telah memberi beberapa modifikasi di dalamnya. Mengganti sayuran dengan serutan buah mangga muda dan daun asam jangan lupakan belimbing wuluh tersaji manis didalam mangkok. Entah bagaimana istrinya itu mendapatkan bahan-bahan yang dia yakini sangat susah didapat di Negara mereka itu.

Jaejoong mengaduknya rata sebelum menyerahkannya kepada Yunho. Tak ingin mengecewakan usaha keras istrinya, Yunho segera mengambil sumpit dan mulai memakannya. Rasanya memang sedikit tidak karuan. Tapi Bagi Yunho, apapun yang dimasak Jaejoong akan terasa enak dilidahnya. Sebenarnya Yunho tidak terlalu membutuhkan makanan biasa untuk bertahan hidup. Tapi dirinya tak akan pernah bisa menolak setiap makanan yang dibuat Jaejoong. Apapun jenis makanannya.

.

.

Kyuhyun ingin sekali menghabiskan hari pertama liburan akhir semester I nya bersama Jaejoong. Kyuhyun sangat merindukan Hyungnya itu tapi apa daya Namja evil yang bernama Shim Changmin sudah menyeretnya keluar dari asrama sebelum dirinya sempat kabur. Changmin menagih traktiran Ulang Tahun yang dulu sekali sempat Kyuhyun janjikan. Karena kesibukan masing-masing atau gara-gara keisengan Changmin menggoda Kyuhyun yang berakhir dengan gagalnya rencana mereka.

Kini keduanya berada di sebuah restaurant kecil. Mata bulat Kyuhyun tak mampu untuk tidak menatap horror Changmin saat namja Jangkung itu menghabiskan belasan piring nasi campur, pasta, bulgogi dan ramyun sekaligus. Saking tidak percayanya Kyuhyun sempat menengok ke bawah meja untuk memastikan perut Changmin tidak bocor.

Kyuhyun sepertinya salah perhitungan dengan mentraktir Food Monster seperti Namjacingunya. Ne, Kyuhyun sudah mengakui Changmin sebagai namjacingunya walaupun perlakuannya tidak berubah dari sebelumnya. Sedikit demi sedikit Kyuhyun mulai mengakui arti dari kehadiran Changmin dalam hidupnya. Tentu saja Kyuhyun masih takut dengan Changmin, tapi Kyuhyun ingin memberinya kesempatan.

Kyuhyun mengambil dompet disakunya dan menyadari bahwa uangnya tidak cukup untuk membayar semuanya.

"Mau kemana Kyu?" Tanya Changmin saat Kyuhyun berdiri dari kursinya.

"Ke ATM center sebentar. Aku lupa membawa uang lebih"

"Jangan lama-lama ne?"

Kyuhyun menjawab dengan anggukan malas sebelum berjalan meninggalkan restaurant kecil tak jauh dari asrama Shinki Academy.

"Brugh!"

Saat Kyuhyun sedang berjalan di taman dekat ATM center, kakinya menyandung sesuatu dan membuatnya terjatuh.

"Appoo!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil mengusap kedua lututnya.

Masih setengah meringis kesakitan. Kyuhyun menoleh ke samping mencari pelaku yang membuatnya terjatuh dan mendapati namja cantik yang sedang duduk di kursi taman. Namja cantik yang diakui Kyuhyun memiliki kulit putih sempurna dan rambut hitam sehitam langit malam. Namja itu membawa boneka Baby di pelukannya. Ada perasaan aneh saat Kyuhyun bertemu dengan tatapan namja cantik itu. Perasaan yang sedikit membuat Kyuhyun takut. Perasaan rindu yang luar biasa yang tak pernah dirasakannya padahal Kyuhyun yakin bahwa dirinya belum pernah bertemu dengannya.

Tak ingin terlalu lama terlarut dalam perasaan asing itu, Kyuhyun segera berdiri. Namun sebelum dirinya sempat berjalan, namja itu menangkap ujung kaos yang kyuhyun kenakan. Memaksa Kyuhyun untuk berbalik dan bertemu pandang dengan namja itu.

Namja yang kini menggenggam ujung kaosnya dengan begitu erat seolah tak ingin dilepaskannya. Mata nya menatap Kyuhun dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sedih dan bahagia disaat bersamaan. Bibir merahnya sedikit bergetar ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Walau terlihat sulit namun akhirnya sebuah nama berhasil keluar dari bibirnya.

"Kyunie…"

TBC

Anyeong, setelah beberapa hari absen akhirnya balik lagi dengan Chapter 10 ^^. Terima kasih buat semua readers, yang kasih review, fav dan follow fic ini. Mian ne baru bisa update dan chapnya pendek^^. Karena aktifitas yang padat dan gangguan kesehatan jadinya telat update.

Author tak dapat menjanjikan akan cepat update seperti biasanya, tapi akan tetep diusahakan. BTW, sudah bisa menebak siapa yang bertemu dengan Kyu kah?

Di tunggu reviewnya^^

Gamsahamida

Yeye Kyunie^^


	11. Chapter 11

**Fate Knows Our Name**

Chapter 11

Disclaimer : Semua karakter disini milik Tuhan YME, diri mereka sendiri dan orang tuanya. Author hanya meminjam nama mereka demi menulis ide yang sudah lama tersimpan di khayalan Author.

Rate: M

Genre: Romance & Supernatural

Warning: BL, Yaoi, Mpreg, Typos, OOC, alur kecepatan.

Pairings: Yunjae, Changkyu, Yoosu, Sibum and many more. Pairings akan bertambah seiring perkembangan cerita.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Pagi itu seperti biasa Siwon mengajak istrinya jalan pagi. Kali ini dirinya memilih taman tak jauh dari rumah Lee Ahjuma tempat mereka menginap semalam. Setelah mengganti pakaian Kibum dengan celana training dan sweater biru langit keduanya pergi dari rumah keluarga yang telah mengabdi lama di keluarga Choi itu.

Dengan sabar Siwon akan membimbing Kibum yang sebenarnya tidak menyukai lingkungan baru. Seperti saat ini saat Kibum tiba-tiba berhenti dan tak ingin berjalan sekalipun Siwon membujuknya. Kedua tangannya memeluk boneka baby begitu erat dan menggigit bibirnya keras.

"Bumie waeyo? Capek eoh?" tanya Siwon lembut yang dibalas anggukan pelan oleh istrinya.

"Bummie duduk disini dulu ne. Hyung cari air mineral untukmu. Jangan pergi sebelum Hyung datang. Araso?"

"Ne!"

Siwon memastikan Kibum duduk di kursi dengan nyaman di kursi taman dan mengusap rambut Kibum pelan sebelum berlari menuju minimarket tak jauh dari tempat itu. Beberapa menit setelah kepergian Suaminya, seseorang terjatuh karena menyandung kakinya.

"Appo!"

Awalnya Kibum tidak terlalu peduli dengan teriakan itu. Namun semuanya berubah saat namja itu menoleh dan bertemu pandang dengannya. Bayangan wajah baby yang sangat dicintainya terlintas cepat saat matanya melihat wajah namja berpipi chubby yang baru dijumpainya. Dan ketakutan kehilangan tiba-tiba memenuhi benaknya saat namja itu hendak berjalan meninggalkannya sehingga secara reflek Kibum menarik ujung kaos yang dikenakan namja itu.

Keduanya kembali bertemu pandang dan pada detik itulah Kibum merasakan perasaan sedih dan bahagia secara bersamaan saat hatinya tahu pasti siapa namja yang baru saja ditemuinya.

"Kyunie…"

Kibum menjatuhkan boneka baby dalam pelukannya. Keduanya tangannya memburu wajah namja itu. Sementara itu kyuhyun tak dapat berkata apa-apa saat dua tangan itu menangkup kedua pipinya. Mata Kyuhyun tak dapat berpaling dari sosok yang kini tersenyum bahagia namun air mata jatuh di kedua kelopak matanya.

"Kyunie…"

.

.

Changmin sedang bersemangat menyantap piring terakhir nya saat matanya menangkap sosok yang dia kenal sebagai Choi Siwon memasuki minimarket seberang restaurant. Matanya menyipit saat instingnya merasakan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang ada didaftar ketakutannya. Dengan cepat Changmin meletakkan sendok, mengambil dompet dan meninggalkan beberapa uang yang dikira cukup untuk membayar semua makanan itu sebelum berlari ke luar restaurant mencari namjacingunya.

Mata Changmin memerah karena marah saat mendapati Kyuhyun kini sedang bersama dengan namja yang dikenalnya. Lebih dari itu orang itu telah menyentuh wajah Kyu miliknya. Dengan pandangan mata tajam dan geraman berbahaya, Changmin berjalan cepat ke arah mereka. Changmin meraih kasar tangan Kyuhyun bergitu sampai dan menariknya menjauh dari namja yang dia kenal sebagai Umma dari namjacingunya.

" Changmine Hyung Pabbo, lepaskan sakit!" teriak Kyuhyun. Namun Changmin tak menghiraukan teriakan itu.

Disaat Changmin ingin menyeret Kyuhyun bersamanya, tiba-tiba seseorang menerjang tubuhnya. Changmin terjatuh di atas tanah berumput dengan Kibum diatasnya. Kedua tangan Kibum mencengkram leher Changmin.

"Tidak ada yang bisa merebut **KyunieKu**" desis Kibum berbahaya sambil mempererat cekikannya.

Changmin tidak tinggal diam, sedetik setelahnya kedua tangan Changmin juga bergerak cepat mencekik leher Kibum.

"Yak! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" Teriak horror Kyuhyun saat melihat adegan berbahaya itu.

Kyuhyun berusaha melerai dengan menarik tubuh Kibum yang menindih Changmin, namun usahanya sia-sia karena tenaga Kibum yang sangat kuat. Kekuatan yang cukup membuat Kyuhyun heran melihat tubuhnya yang begitu ramping. Beruntung sebelum keadaan bertambah gawat Siwon datang.

"Bummie!"

Siwon segera menghampiri istrinya dan membantu menariknya. Untunglah tubuh kekar Siwon berhasil memisahkan keduanya. Setelah melerai mereka, Siwon segera menenangkan Kibum.

"Bummie…"

Dan memang hanya Siwonlah yang mampu menjinakkan Kibum. Perlahan Kibum mulai tenang.

"Wonie Hyung, aku menemukannya!" kata Kibum dengan mata berbinar saat menjumpai Siwon dan langsung memeluknya.

"Bumie…?"

"Lihat Hyung, aku menemukan putra kita."

Kibum melepaskan tubuh Siwon dan berbalik cepat ke arah dimana Kyunie nya tadi berdiri. Namun senyuman cerianya berhenti saat Kyunie nya sudah tidak ada disana.

"Kyunie…..Kyunie?!"

Sementara itu…

"Changminie Hyung!" teriak Kyuhyun tidak terima karena Changmin menyeret paksa dirinya menjauh dari tempat itu.

Namun Changmin tidak menghiraukan teriakan Kyuhyun. Dalam diam Changmin terus menarik tangan Kyuhyun. Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di mobil Audi Hitam milik Changmin. Namja jangkung itu membuka pintu mobil dan memaksa Kyuhyun masuk.

"Hyung" teriak Kyuhyun makin keras saat Changmin mengikat kedua tangannya di belakang punggung dengan dasi yang tadi dikenakan Changmin.

Dan sekali lagi Changmin tak mendengar malah pandangannya kini begitu dingin dan sempat membuat Kyuhyun takut.

"Hyung?"

Selesai mengikat tangan Kyuhyun. Changmin keluar dan kembali masuk ke bagian kemudi. Menghidupkan mobil dan mengunci pintunya rapat sebelum menyetirnya meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

"Hanya aku yang boleh memilikimu…" bisik Changmin sambil memainkan jarinya di pipi chubby milik namjacingunya terbaring tak berdaya diatas tempat tidur di salah satu apartement pribadinya selain di Big Esat Residence.

Kedua mata Kyuhyun tertutup karena pengaruh obat bius dosis rendah yang Changmin berikan setengah jam yang lalu. Masih dengan tangan kanan yang bermain di sekitar pipi chubby milik namjacingunya, Changmin mengambil Hp disakunya dengan tangan satunya. Memencet beberapa tombol dan menempelkannya di telinga. Menunggu beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya berbicara.

"Putra kalian ada bersamaku sekarang. Bila kau ingin menjemputnya temui aku di Mirotic Club. Datanglah sendiri dan aku akan membawa Kyunie padamu" kata Changmin dan menutup Hpnya tanpa menunggu jawaban dari lawan bicaranya.

Tangan Changmin kini berhenti di bibir tebal dan ranum milik Kyuhyun.

"Aku membiarkanmu dekat Joongie Hyungmu karena aku menghormati dan menyanyanginya sebagai istri dari Yunho Hyung. Siapa atau apa saja yang dianggap penting olehnya maka aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Namun hal itu berbeda bila orang tua mu datang diantara kita. Kau hanya boleh mencintaiku. Aku akan membunuh siapapun yang berhasil merebut perhatian hatimu. Termasuk kedua orang tuamu."

Changmin melepas dasi yang mengikat kedua tangan Kyuhyun. Terlihat bekas berwarna biru di kulit pucat itu. Changmin mengecup bekas itu. Menyelimuti tubuhnya sebelum pergi meninggalkan kamar itu. Tanpa Changmin sadari bahwa Kyuhyun telah sadar, bahwa Kyuhyun kebal terhadap obat bius dosis rendah dan bagian paling penting adalah Kyuhyun mendengar semua perkataan Changmin.

.

.

Siwon menatap sedih istrinya yang kini terbaring di kediaman Choi. Sejak kejadian di taman Kibum mengamuk histeris lebih parah dari biasanya dan harus menggunakan obat penenang untuk membuat Kibum tertidur. Hal seperti ini terjadi saat baby mereka hilang hampir 16 tahun silam.

"Aku menemukan Kyunie"

Kata-kata istrinya terus terngiang di otaknya. Benarkah Kibum telah bertemu dengan putra mereka yang telah hilang?

Tiba-tiba Hp disaku celananya bergetar pertanda seseorang menghubunginya. Sebuah nomor asing tapi Siwon tetap mengangkatnya karena perasaannya mengatakan bahwa mungkin saja apa yang didengarnya nanti adalah hal yang sangat penting. Dan Insting Siwon selalu tepat.

.

.

Begitu pulang dari Kafe Junsu, Jaejoong langsung menyibukkan diri di dapur di kediaman Big Est Residence. Hari ini Kyuhyun akan datang dan Jaejoong tidak sabar untuk memasakkan semua makanan kesukaan Dongsaengnya. Sementara Yunho duduk di meja makan tak jauh dari dapur untuk mengawasi istrinya sambil mempelajari beberapa data Choi Corp dan beberapa perusahaan tempat Yunho menanamkan sahamnya. Lebih dari itu saat ini Yunho sedang memperhatikan satu map yang Young Joo berikan padanya dua hari yang lalu.

Map itu berisi beberapa sertifikat tanah dan deposito pribadi Young Joo di Bank Swiss. Dan semua itu kini terdaftar atas nama istrinya. Masih segar dalam ingatan Yunho tentang pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Appa dari istrinya itu di Kim Corp.

"Aku mempunyai teman minum di sebuah restaurant kaki lima. Namja setengah baya yang selalu terlihat sama setiap kali aku bertemu dengannya. Dia mengaku bernama Cha Seung Won. Dia memiliki pribadi yang unik dan aneh. Kadang begitu kasar seperti preman namun akan sangat mudah menangis begitu melihat hal-hal menyedihkan. Dia mengaku bisa melihat kapan orang meninggal dan penyebabnya. Awalnya aku mengangapnya itu hanyalah sebuah candaan. Lagipula dia mengatakannya dengan sedikit mabuk. Namun setiap ucapannya selalu terbukti. Semua orang yang dia sebut namanya selalu meninggal dengan cara yang dia katakan. Dua hal yang dia katakan di pertemuan terakhir kami. Pertama bahwa dia akan meninggal 2 minggu lagi karena kecelakaan kereta api dan hal itu benar-benar terjadi. Yang kedua adalah bahwa aku memiliki putra. Putrakulah yang akan menjadi sebab kematianku. Dia tidak mengatakan secara detail kenapa Jaejoong bisa menjadi penyebab kematianku. Tapi hal itu tak menyurutkan niatku untuk mencari Jaejoong. Sudah berulang kali aku diriku berada diujung maut sebelum bertemu denganya. Jadi mungkin Tuhan memberi kematian yang sejak duku kudambakan setelah bertemu dengan Jaejoong. Yunho ssi, aku sangat menyayangi Jaejoong dan akan merelakan kematianku untuk bersamanya. Map ini berisi beberapa sertifikat dan deposito. Aku tahu hidupnya pasti akan sangat tercukupi di bawah perlindungamu. Tapi ini semua adalah haknya. Lalu mengenai Kim Corp kuharap kau bersedia memimpinnya ketika aku tutup usia. Sebenarnya perusahaan itu adalah hak Jaejoong sebagai satu-satunya pewarisku, tapi aku sadar dia terlalu polos untuk terjun di dunia bisnis yang terkadang sangat kejam. Karena itulah aku mempercayakan nasib ribuan karyawanku ditanganmu."

Yunho mengambil map berwarna hitam itu. Diam sejenak memilikirkan perkataan Young Joo. Sangat aneh sebenarnya bila mendengar kerelaan akan kematian dari mulut Young Joo yang terkenal memiliki nyawa double itu. sudah berapa kali Young Joo mendapat kecelakaan mematikan atau terserang penyakit ganas namun tetap saja bertahan hidup.

Prang!

Suara pecahan beling langsung mencuri perhatian Yunho. Setelah meletakkan map itu asal, Yunho segera berlari ke arah dapur bersama Amber yang kebetulan berdiri tak jauh dari sana. Begitu mereka tiba di dapur, beberapa jari Jaejoong yang mengeluarkan darah dan pecahan piring Kristal berserakan dilantai adalah hal yang mereka jumpai.

" Boo/Joongie ssi"

Yunho segera menghampiri Jaejoong yang kini sedikit meringis.

"Yunie hyung…hiks aku tak sengaja memecahkan piringnya"

Boo Jaejoongnya memang sangat sensitive dan mudah menangis sejak kehamilannya. Tentu saja bukan menangis karena dirinya sakit tapi akan menangisi barang yang disakitinya. Jadi Yunho hanya diam bersabar saat kini mendapati Jaejoong menagis gara-gara memecahkan piring, menghiraukan tangannya yang terluka dan butuh perhatian khusus. Yunho menggendong Tubuh Jaejoong ala bride style membawanya ke ruang tengah. Perlahan mendudukkannya pelan di sofa. Detik berikutnya Amber berlari membawa kotak obat.

Dengan kehati-hatian Yunho membersihkan luka yang cukup besar di dua jari istrinya yang terkena pisau, memberinya antiseptic lalu membalutnya dengan perban steril.

"Yunie Hyung,…perasaanku tidak enak. Terakhir perasaan ini kurasakan saat Kyunie…"

"Sstt. Kyunie akan baik-baik saja. Minie pasti menjaganya" kata Yunho sambil mengusap air mata di pipi Jaejoong yang sedikit Chubby akibat nafsu makan besar yang membuat timbangan berat badannya naik cukup fantastis.

"Jinja?"

"Ne."

"Yunie Hyung…"

"Ne, waeyo?"

"Kemeja…" kata Jaejoong melirik kemeja hitam Yunho penuh minat. Dan Yunho tahu betul apa yang dinginkan Istrinya itu. Hal yang terlalu sering terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Perlahan Yunho melepas kancing kemejanya satu persatu, menariknya dari tubuh kekarnya dan menyodorkannya ke Jaejoong. Senyuman bahagia terukir indah di bibir istrinya saat menerima kemeja miliknya. Jaejoong memeluk kemeja itu erat, menempelkan hidungnya dan menghirup aroma kahas milik suaminya dalam-dalam. Ne, sepertinya Yunho harus bersabar untuk sementara waktu karena kini memeluk kemejanya lebih menarik di mata istrinya dari pada memeluk pemiliknya.

.

.

Siwon tidak pernah menginjakkan kakinya di Mirotic club sejak pernikahannya dengan Kibum. Siwon terlalu mencintai Kibum sehingga dirinya memilih untuk tidak datang ke tempat dimana seorang Yeoja pernah menyatakan cinta padanya. Kim Yoona, Yeoja yang diakui Siwon memiliki kecantikan sempurna. Siwon sempat jatuh ke dalam pesonanya namun hal itu jauh terjadi sebelum dirinya bertemu dengan Kibum.

Semenjak dirinya menikah, keduanya sangat jarang bertemu hanya sekali dua kali itupun saat tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan Choi Daniel, pamannya yang setengah Ingriss dan masih berumur sangat muda. Hanya berbeda 10 tahun lebih tua darinya. Tak berhasil memiliki Siwon rupanya membuat Yoona beralih mengejar pamannya dan menghancurkan keluarga mereka. Yoona jugalah yang terbukti kuat membawa kabur putra mereka mengingat Yoona berada di rumah sakit yang sama. Tapi bukti itu patah karena Yoona juga sedang melahirkan saat itu. Jadi tidak mungkin Yoona melakukan penculikan baby.

Siwon telah sampai di sebuah ruang VVIP di Mirotic Club. Seorang pelayan mengantarnya dan pergi begitu Siwon masuk ke dalam. Saat melerai Kibum, dirinya memang tak terlalu memperhatikan dengan siapa Kibum bertengkar, jadi dirinya agak terkejut saat menjumpai orang yang dia kenal sebagai tangan kanan Jung Yunho.

"Shim Changmin?"

Changmin tak langsung bersuara, memandangi wajah Siwon dengan senyum cerianya.

"Jadi kau tahu dimana Kyunie kami? Dimana dia sekarang?"

Dan senyum Changmin beransur menghilang saat mendengar pertanyaan Siwon.

"Ne, Dia memang bersamaku. Tapi aku tak akan menyerahkannya pada kalian. Dia hanya boleh kumiliki"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tahu sejak awal kalian akan merebutnya dariku. Karena kini kau sudah tahu kebenaran tentang My Kyu, aku tak bisa membiarkanmu hidup"

Bersamaan dengan itu, Changmin mengeluarkan sebilah pisau dan langsung menerjang menyerang Siwon. Beruntung Siwon adalah salah satu pewaris keluarga Choi yang selalu diajarkan ilmu bela diri sejak mereka kanak-kanak. Siwon berhasil mengelak dan membalas beberapa serangan brutal Changmin. Namun tetap saja Siwon masih kalah jauh dari Changmin yang memasteri beberapa ilmu beladiri hasil didikan Jung Yunho.

Changmin tersenyum menyeringai saat Siwon terhempas ke sudut ruangan setelah terkena pukulan darinya. Dengan gerakan cepat Changmin kembali menerjang bersiap untuk menghujam dada Siwon. Tapi seseorang tiba-tiba mendorong keras tubuh Siwon ke samping.

Jleb!

Dan pisau itu mengenai orang yang datang diantara pertarungan mereka. Mata Changmin membulat saat mengetahui siapa yang kini tertusuk oleh pisau miliknya. Begitu juga dengan Siwon.

"Kyu…"

Tubuh Kyuhyun ambruk disamping tubuh Siwon. Darah segar mengalir deras dari perutnya.

Trang!

Changmin menjatuhkan pisau dari tangannya dan langsung berjongkok di samping tubuh namjacingunya yang kini setengah sadar.

"Changminie Hyung…"

"Kenapa kau datang? Kau harusnya tidak kemari!"

"Changminie Hyung…mianhae. Karena aku mencintaimu aku tak bisa membiarkanmu membunuh orang tuaku lalu aku membencimu. Aku tak bisa hidup dengan kebencian itu Hyung….Changmine Hyung…."

"Andwee….Kyu…My Kyu…?"

Mata Kyuhyun menutup perlahan sesudahnya mengundang teriakan histeris Changmin yang kini berhambur meraih Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya.

TBC

Anyeong, sesuai rencana akhirnya balik lagi hari ini dengan Chapter 11 ^^. Terima kasih buat semua readers, yang kasih review, fav dan follow fic ini.

Chap ini dan chap depan akan lebih focus ke Changkyu dan Sibum karena ini adalah klimaks untuk kisah mereka di fic ini. Sementara klimaks untuk Yunjae akan terjadi setelah case ini selesai. Semoga kalian menyukai Chap ini.

Ditunggu Reviewnya^^

Gamsahamida

Yeye Kyunie^^


	12. Chapter 12

**Fate Knows Our Name**

Chapter 12

Disclaimer : Semua karakter disini milik Tuhan YME, diri mereka sendiri dan orang tuanya. Author hanya meminjam nama mereka demi menulis ide yang sudah lama tersimpan di khayalan Author.

Rate: M

Genre: Romance & Supernatural

Warning: BL, Yaoi, Mpreg, Typos, OOC, alur kecepatan.

Pairings: Yunjae, Changkyu, Yoosu, Sibum and many more. Pairings akan bertambah seiring perkembangan cerita.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Panic, itulah yang Siwon rasakan saat melihat namja yang dia yakini sebagai putrannya yang hilang ambruk dan bersimpah darah. Namun Siwon cukup bijaksana untuk tidak menyalahkan siapapun dalam hal ini. Keselamatan Kyuhyun lebih penting.

Siwon segera bangkit dan menghampiri Changmin yang kini memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Changmin ssi"

Changmin menoleh ke arah Siwon, memandangnya dingin dan mengeratkan pelukannya posesif seolah takut Siwon akan merebut Kyuhyun dari tangannya.

"Kita harus cepat membawanya kerumah sakit. Bila tidak dia akan meninggalkan kita selamanya. Tentu saja kita berdua tidak ingin hal itu terjadi"

Dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Changmin mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun, menggendongnya ala bride style dan berlari keluar. Siwon berlari di belakangnya. Tentu kejadian itu mengundang tanya pengunjung club yang saat itu sedang ramai. Dengan kesabaran Siwon berhasil membujuk Changmin membawa Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit dengan mobilnya. Changmin tak pernah melepas pelukannya bahkan saat mereka berada di dalam mobil yang dikendarai Siwon.

Siwon sedang berjuang melawan arus padat lalu lintas menuju Seoul Hospital saat, HP miliknya bergetar. Siwon langsung mengangkatnya begitu tahu Lee ahjuma lah yang menelponnya.

" Yeoboseyo.."

Dan laporan tentang istrinya yang telah sadar dan mengamuk adalah kabar yang didengarnya. Siwon mendesah sabar sebelum akhirnya berbicara memberi beberapa intruksi.

"Bawalah istriku ke Seoul Hospital...Ani aku tidak apa-apa Ahjuma...Katakan padanya bahwa aku telah menemukan putra kami, pasti dia akan menuruti ajakan Ahjuma...Ne.."

Siwon kembali berkosentrasi menyetir saat pembicaraan itu selesai. Sementara itu di kursi belakang Changmin masih memeluk kuat tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Kyu...tidak kau tidak boleh mati..My Kyu..." Dan kata-kata itu tak pernah berhenti dari mulutnya.

.

.

Kyuhyun segera mendapat perawatan instensif begitu mereka tiba di Seoul Hospital.

"Wonie Hyung!" Teriak Kibum kepada Siwon yang sedang menunggu di depan ruang operasi bersama Changmin.

"Kyuhnie dimana Hyung?" tanya Kibum dengan mata berbinar, pandangan mata yang tak pernah Siwon lihat sejak putra mereka menghilang.

"Dokter sedang menanganinya di dalam" jawab Siwon lembut.

Kibum menoleh ke arah ruang operasi, menyadari bahwa putra mereka sedang terluka membuat raut wajah Kibum langsung mengeras. Kibum menoleh ke arah Changmin, memberikan death glare mematikan. Kibum sudah bersiap menerjang Changmin saat nalurinya mengatakan bahwa namja jangkung itulah penyebab putranya celaka. Beruntunglah Siwon berhasil mencegahnya.

"Ani, ini bukan salahnya Bummie."

Krek, suara pintu ruang operasi yang terbuka mencuri perhatian ketiganya sebelum suasana itu berlanjut lebih panas. Changmin dan Kibum langsung berlari ke arah dokter yang tergabung dalam tim dokter yang menangani Kyuhyun.

"Euisa! Bagamana keadaan Kyunie/Kyu" tanya Changmin dan Kibum bersamaan.

"Ng…Mianhae. Pasien kekurangan banyak darah sedangkan persediaan darah kami habis untuk golongan itu karena pagi ini juga terjadi kecelakaan masal yang membutuhkan darah yang sama. Adakah diantara kalian yang…"

"Ambil saja darahku. Aku Ummanya. Dia bergolongan darah A" sambung Kibum.

"Ne. Mari ikut saya" kata dokter itu yang bernama Key sambil mengajak Kibum untuk ikut dengannya ke sebuah ruangan. Siwon yang ingin menemani Kibum segera berjalan menyusul mereka meninggalkan Changmin yang kini masih berdiri terpaku di depan ruang operasi.

.

.

"Boo Waeyo?" tegur Yunho pada istrinya yang sudah satu jam mondar-mandir di depan pintu rumah mereka. Tentu saja dengan kemeja yang masih setia di dalam pelukannya. Sementara Yunho sudah mengenakan kemeja baru.

"Kyunie Hyung. Dia belum datang"

"Sebentar lagi pasti datang Boo"

Tiba-tiba Hp di kantong celana Yunho bergetar dan dengan gerakan cepat Yunho segera mengangkatnya. Mata Yunho sedikit menyipit saat mendengar kabar yang tentu saja akan berpengaruh besar pada kesehatan Jaejoong.

"Yunie Hyung ada apa?" Tanya Jaejoong saat menyadari perubahan raut wajah suaminya.

Sangat tidak adil bagi istrinya bila Yunho menyembunyikan kabar itu. Bersiap dengan segala konsekuensi yang akan diterimanya. Yunho akhirnya berbicara.

"Boo, Kyunie sedang berada di rumah sakit. Masa kritisnya sudah lewat tapi…."

Yunho belum selesai berbicara namun Jaejoong sudah berbalik dan berlari ke arah pintu. Mengundang tatapan horror Yunho tentunya. Bagaimana tidak istrinya sedang hamil dan sangat ceroboh.

"Yak Boo jangan lari!"

Dan kekhawatiran Yunho terbukti. Beberapa langkah sebelum mencapai daun pintu, Jaejoong tersandung karpet dan **Brugh!** Beruntunglah Yunho berhasil menangkap tubuhnya sebelum membentur lantai. Memeluk tubuhnya mencoba menenangkan Jaejoong yang menahan diri untuk tidak histeris.

"Kyunie…Hyung Kyunie…" kata Jaejoong dengan bibir dan tubuh bergetar. Mencoba menahan tangis, tapi kelopak matanya tak mampu untuk menampung air matanya yang kini mengalir deras.

.

.

Mengerti kebutuhan istrinya untuk dapat bertemu secepatnya dengan Kyuhyun, Yunho segera membawanya ke Seoul Hospital. Mereka tak menemukan Changmin dirumah sakit. Tapi mereka bertemu dengan pasangan Choi yang mengaku sebagai orang tua Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun putra kalian?" Tanya Jaejoong sedikit bingung. Setahunya Kyuhyun adalah Saengnya walau berbeda Appa. Yoona, Ummanyalah yang mengatakan padanya saat membawa Baby Kyu hampir 16 tahun silam.

"Ne. Sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa Kyu adalah putra kami. Choi Kyuhyun adalah nama yang kami berikan padanya ketika dia terlahir." Jelas Siwon.

"Sebenarnya kami sudah mencarinya selama ini. Aku baru saja dapat informasi dari pegawai rumah sakit yang dulu sempat menangani Yoona saat mengancamnya untuk tutup mulut atau sebuah kejahatan mal praktek yang tanpa sengaja dia lakukan akan dibeberkan. Bayi Yoona meninggal kemudian dia mengambil Kyu karena kebetulan rupa mereka begitu mirip. Mungkin dia ingin membalas dendam padaku karena pernah menolak cintanya dan memilih Bumie"

Satu lagi daftar kejahatan Ummanya, daftar panjang yang sudah dia dengar sejak dirinya balita. Jaejoong melirik Kibum yang kini tanpa bosan memandangi Kyuhyun dari kaca pintu ruang ICU. Jaejoong pernah mendengar cerita tentang mereka dari Yunho. Bahwa istri Siwon mengalami gangguan mental cukup serius paska hilangnya putra mereka. Dan tanpa sadar Jaejoong mengusap perutnya yang sudah terlihat membuncit. Jaejoong dapat memahami kesedihan itu. Jaejoong pasti akan mengalami hal yang sama bila hal itu terjadi padanya.

"Siwon ssi, mungkin saya tidak pantas mengatakan ini tapi sebagai putranya saya tetap harus melakukannya..."

" Kumohon maafkan apa yang dilakukan Umma saya pada keluarga anda" kata Jaejoong sambil membungkuk hormat. Hal yang tentu saja membuat Siwon terkejut. Tak pernah terlintas di benak Siwon kalau Jaejoong adalah Putra dari Yoona.

" Kau...?"

"Boo, bukankah kau bilang ingin cepat melihat Kyunie?" Kata Yunho menyela pembicaraan keduanya.

"Ne. Yunie Hyung..."

Jaejoong segera bergegas namun tetap hati-hati membawa langkahnya. Jaejoong berdiri di samping Kibum melihat Kyuhyun dari kaca pintu. Kyuhyun sudah melewati kritis namun dokter masih belum mengijinkan untuk menemuinya secara langsung.

Sementara itu Siwon masih bersama Yunho tak jauh dari para istri mereka.

" Aku mengerti apa yang kau pikirkan. Yoona memang telah menghancurkan hidup kalian dengan membawa pergi Kyuhyun. Namun kau tidak bisa menghakimi putranya. Kau akan tercengang bila mendengar kisah bagaimana perjuangannya membesarkan Kyuhyun seorang diri dengan segala kekurangan yang melekat padanya. Karena dia putramu dapat hidup hingga saat ini."

Siwon terdiam mendengar perkataan Yunho. Memang sempat terlintas kebencian di benaknya ketika mengetahui bahwa Jaejoong adalah putra Yoona. Dan tentu saja perkataan Yunho menyadarkannya. Jaejoong dan Yoona adalah sosok yang berbeda. Jaejoong sendiri mungkin adalah korban dari kejahatan Ummanya.

.

.

Usia Jaejoong memang baru 4 tahun saat Yoona membawa pulang Kyuhyun. Namun ingatan itu masih melekat kuat di dalam kepalanya. Malam itu Yoona datang saat halmonie belum pulang dari bekerja. Dengan sosok baby yang masih begitu rapuh bersamanya. Ummanya mengatakan padanya bahwa nama Baby itu Kyuhyun. Baby Kyu sedang menangis keras saat itu namun Ummanya tak mau menyentuhnya. Saat Jaejoong meminta Ummanya untuk menyusui, Yonna malah memarahinya.

Jaejoong yang tidak tega melihatnya, berlari mengambil uang yang selama ini disimpannya di dalam piggy bank berbentuk gajah miliknya. Lalu berlari menuju toko terdekat dari rumahnya. Setelah perjuangan keras dengan beberapa kali terjatuh Jaejoong berhasil mencapai toko kecil. Dengan bahasa ala kadarnya Jaejoong bertanya kepada pemilik toko tentang makanan untuk baby. Menceritakan baby saeng nya lapar dan butuh makan namun dia tidak tahu harus memberi apa. Merasa iba pemilik toko memberikan satu kotak susu formula dibawah satu tahun dan dua botol susu tanpa menerima beberapa logam uang yang disodorkan tangan kecil Jaejoong padanya. Pemilik toko itu dengan sabar memberitahu Jaejoong bagaimana cara membuatnya.

Setelah sampai di rumah, Jaejoong segera membuat susu untuk baby saeng-nya. Dengan sebuah luka tersiram air panas, Jaejoong kecil akhirnya dapat membuat satu botol susu dan langsung memberikannya kepada Baby Kyu yang masih menangis dengan suara serak karena terlalu lama menangis. Baby Kyu menghisap nipple botol susu itu rakus seolah begitu lapar dengan tangis yang mulai mereda. Matanya yang bengkak dan merah tak berhenti menatap Jaejoong. Malam itu, Ummanya pergi setelah halmonie datang dan tak pernah kembali lagi.

Kyuhyun telah menjadi dunianya sejak malam itu. Terlebih sejak sepeninggalan Halmonie. Kyuhyun adalah semangat hidup terbesar yang dimilikinya di tengah kekurangan dan penderitaan yang menemaninya di masa pertumbuhannya. Bahkan saat dirinya bertemu dengan Yunho lalu kemudian menikah dan jatuh cinta, saat Sang Appa kandungnya masuk ke dalam kehidupanya, Kyuhyun tetaplah bagian terpenting dari hidupnya. Namun kini orang tua kandung Kyuhyun datang. Dan Jaejoong sedikit merasa tidak nyaman tentang hal itu. Bahwa kini dia tidak akan lagi menjadi orang terdekat di sisi Kyuhyun.

"Boo, waeyoo?" Tegur Yunho yang kini menemani Jaejoong duduk di kursi tunggu.

"Memikirkan Kyunie dan orang tuannya?"

Jaejoong hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan pelan.

" Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Selama ini Kyunie menjadi bagian penting dalam hidupmu. Hal yang sama dirasakan Kyunie padamu. Tak akan ada yang mampu menggeser posisimu dihatinya Boo, dan sejujurnya kadang itu membuatku cemburu"

"Yunie Hyung..."

" Sebentar lagi aegya lahir. Pasti dia akan mencuri perhatianmu dan sedikit melupakanku atau orang lain. Itu adalah naluri seorang Umma. Boo, kita sama-sama tumbuh tanpa Umma di sisi kita, namun hal itu tak akan terjadi dengan Aegya. Aku mendengar banyak cerita seram tentang Umma yang melahirkan anaknya. Umma ku adalah salah satu dari yang tidak dapat bertahan hidup."

Yunho meraih tangan Jaejoong dan menggenggamnya erat. Lalu menatap lembut mata Doe milik istrinya.

" Boo, berjanjilah apapun yang terjadi jangan meninggalkanku dan Aegya"

" Aku tak bisa berjanji Hyung,tapi aku akan selalu berdoa agar Tuhan tak memisahkan kita sampai kita tua"

.

.

Malam harinya setelah memastikan Jaejoong tertidur pulas, Yunho menemui Changmin. Changmin sedang duduk di atas pagar balkon saat Yunho datang. Keadaan Namja yang dianggap dongsaeng dan anaknya itu terlihat sangat kacau.

"Kyunie sudah membaik" kata Yunho memulai pembicaraan.

"Ne, aku pulang setelah memastikan Kyu baik-baik saja. Hyung...bisakah aku meminta bantuanmu? Bisakah hyung pantau kesembuhannya, memastikan bahwa dia akan kembali sehat?"

"Kenapa bukan kau saja, kau sangat mencintainya kan?"

"Karena aku sangat mencintainya Hyung, aku harus menjauh darinya"

"Waeyo?"

"Saat ini, setiap kali aku didekatnya aku akan selalu berpikir bagaimana carannya membawanya kabur dari sana. Membawanya ke suatu tempat yang jauh, mengurungnya untuk diriku sendiri. Dan hal itu akan menyakitinya. Aku tak bisa membayangkan Kyu mati ditanganku lagi Hyung."

"Minie..."

"Apakah Hyung ingat pertemuan pertama kita?"

"Ne, Kau adalah korban selamat kebakaran besar di desa kecil. Satu-satunya"

"Kebakaran besar itu adalah ulah Kakakku. Keluarga Shim adalah salah satu keluarga bangsawan sisa kerajaan kuno korea. Namun tetua kami begitu egois, tak ingin darah kami bercampur dengan darah rakyat biasa, karena itulah kami dinikahkan dengan saudara kandung kami sendiri. seiring waktu keluarga Shim hanya tinggal 6 orang, Haraboeji, halmonie, Umma, Appa, aku dan kakak sekaligus calon pendampingku Doong Wook Hyung. Suatu musim, desa kami terserang wabah penyakit dan kekeringan. Tetua desa menyakini bahwa hal itu terjadi karena dosa kotor yang diperbuat oleh keluarga Shim. Pernikahan sesama saudara adalah hal yang dilarang. Hal itu disebutkan dalam ilmu pengetahuan dan agama. Lalu para warga mengambil keputusan, membunuh semua keluarga Shim agar kesejahteraan desa itu kembali. Malam itu semuanya terbunuh dengan mengenaskan kecuali aku dan Dong Wook Hyung. Hyung sangat marah dengan warga desa dan berniat membalas dendam. Malam berikutnya, giliran Dong Wook hyung membantai semua warga desa dan membakar mereka hidup-hidup. Chiri khas keluarga Shim, mereka akan seperti iblis ketika marah. Tidak ada yang tersisa di malam berdarah itu. Untuk kebrutalannya malam itu, Dong Wook hyung harus membayar dengan nyawanya. Hyung meninggal akibat luka parah yang sempat di berikan warga desa padanya. Meninggalkan aku sendiri satu-satunya keluarga Shim yang masih hidup."

Changmin, menoleh ke arah Yunho lalu kembali berbicara.

"Darah hitam keluarga Shim mengalir kental di darahku. Tidak ada seorang Shim yang memiliki pribadi normal. Kejadian ini membuat ku sadar tentang bagaimana berbahayanya diriku. Aku sangat mencintai Kyu, dan aku tak ingin menghancurkannya. Jadi biarlah aku yang menjauh. Ini demi kebaikannya"

"Aku mengerti dan menghormati keputusanmu. Tapi Kyunie juga memiliki hak atas keinginannya."

Setelah itu Yunho berbalik meninggalkan Changmin. Memberinya waktu untuk berpikir.

.

.

"Mencoba bunuh diri?" Tanya Seungri sambil mengerutkan dahinya heran. Hari ini Kyuhyun sadar dan Seungri salah satu staff kepolisian sedang menginvestigasinya.

"Ne, Anda tahu persaingan akademis di Shinki Academy sangat ketat. Hasil semester pertamaku tidak sesuai harapanku. Belum lagi namjacinguku Shim Changmin tiba-tiba memutuskanku. Hal itu benar-benar membuatku putus harapan. Lalu aku memilih langkah ekstrim dengan berpura-pura akan bunuh diri di depan Changminie Hyung agar dia mau kembali. Namun rencana pura-puraku gagal total karena aku tersandung dan pisau itu benar-benar menusuk perutku" cerita Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

Seungri terdiam. Dia tahu Kyuhyun berbohong. Namun karena sang korban sendiri tak ingin mempermasalahkannya, Seungri tak dapat mengangkat kasus ini.

"Araso. Aku sudah mendapat gambaran tentang kejadian waktu itu. Gumawo sudah menjawab pertanyaanku Kyuhyun ssi. Semoga Anda cepat sembuh."

Keduanya saling membungkuk hormat. Kemudian Seungri pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Siwon adalah orang yang pertama kali masuk setelahnya.

"Kau tidak mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Seungri ssi" komentar Siwon.

"Dan kuharap Anda bersedia untuk menjaga rahasia ini. Bila tidak...Aku tak akan mau memanggilmu Appa!" Kata Kyuhyun sedikit mengancam dengan menyilangkan tangan di dadanya. Bermaksud bersikap angkuh namun malah terlihat imut dimata Siwon. Melihat tingkah putranya, Siwon hanya dapat menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum.

.

.

Choi Siwon dan Choi Kibum adalah sosok asing yang dijumpainya selain Jaejoong saat pertama kali dirinya membuka mata. Mempunyai orang tua adalah hal yang tak pernah diimpikan jadi Kyuhyun tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. Selama ini, Jaejoong selalu ada untuknya jadi dia tidak pernah kekurangan kasih sayang. Jaejoong selalu memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil, mulai dari membangunkan saat pagi, mengingatkan untuk makan sampai memastikan sudah gosok gigi sebelum tidur bahkan saat dirinya sudah diasrama sekalipun. Lalu kini muncul satu sosok yang akan melakukan hal serupa padanya atau mungkin lebih parah.

Choi Kibum, namja cantik yang sudah seminggu dikenalnya sebagai Ummanya selalu memperlakukannya seperti bayi. Kibum sudah berada disampingnya menjelang atau setelah bangun tidur, selalu menyuapinya ketika makan, membersihkan tubuhnya bahkan mengganti pakaiannya. Tentu saja Kyuhyun sempat berteriak tidak mau namun Kibum tak pernah mau mendengarnya.

Jaejoong, Hyung beda darahnya itu tidak jauh berbeda. Begitu mendengar kabar tentang Kyuhyun yang berniat melakukan bunuh diri itu merasa sangat bersalah karena kurang memperhatikan Kyuhyun. Alhasil setiap waktu dirinya akan berada di rumah sakit menemani dan berbagi dengan Kibum untuk mengurus Kyuhyun. Dan entah kenapa dua orang itu cepat menjadi akrab. Bahkan perang dingin untuk mendapat perhatian Kyuhyun yang sempat para suami mereka khawatirkan sama sekali tidak terjadi. Kini dua suami sayang istri itu harus bersabar menerima nasib karena istri mereka lebih menomor satukan Kyuhyun dibandingkan mereka.

Kyuhyun tentu merasa bahagia dengan semua itu, namun ada sesuatu yang kurang. Yah Changmin adalah sesuatu yang hilang yang seharusnya melengkapi keutuhan hidupnya. Changmin tidak pernah menemuinya sejak kejadian itu. Dan Kyuhyun tak pernah menyangka bahwa tidak bertemu dengan Changmin selama beberapa hari dapat membuatnya sefrustasi ini.

.

.

Jaejoong sudah terbiasa mencari apa-apa yang sangat diinginkannya saat mengidam karena tidak ingin merepotkan suaminya atau orang lain. Tapi tidak untuk malam ini. Tahu sangat mustahil untuk mendapatkannya di tengah malam, Jaejoong berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan keinginannya. Namun hal itu malah membuat Jaejoong sedih dan frustasi hingga tanpa sadar dirinya menangis.

"Boo, Waeyo?" Tanya Yunho saat melihat Jaejoong yang terus bergerak gelisah.

"Ani..."

Namun bukan Yunho namanya jika langsung begitu saja terlebih istrinya yang sering berbohong menyembunyikan keadaan tubuhnya yang sebenarnya. Perlahan Yunho membalik tubuh Jaejoong dengan hati-hati hingga keduanya kini berhadapan.

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis Boo?" Tanya Yunho lagi sambil mengusap airmata yang mengalir dipipi Jaejoong dengan tangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa Yunie Hyung.."

"Kau tahu kan tidak baik berbohong dengan suamimu?"

Jaejoong diam, menggigit bibir tebal miliknya sebelum akhirnya berbicara.

"Aegya.."

"Ada apa dengan Aegya?"

"Aegya ingin dielus sama belalai gajah, ottoke?"

**TBC**

Anyeong, Balik lagi dengan update chapter 12. Terima kasih buat semua readers, yang kasih review, fav dan follow fic ini.

Seperti kata Yeye kemarin, chap ini lebih ke Changkyu dan Sibum. Ada juga tentang pertemuan pertama antara Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun. Nasib hubungan Changmin dan Kyu akan ditulis di chap depan. Dan tentu saja case Klimaks Yunjae akan segera dimulai. Author lagi ngumpulin skuadnya Tackey yang nanti bakal mengganggu kehidupan Yunjae. Semoga kalian menyukai chap ini.

Ditunggu reviewnya

Yeye Kyunie^^


	13. Chapter 13

**Fate Knows Our Name**

Chapter 13

Disclaimer : Semua karakter disini milik Tuhan YME, diri mereka sendiri dan orang tuanya. Author hanya meminjam nama mereka demi menulis ide yang sudah lama tersimpan di khayalan Author.

Rate: M

Genre: Romance & Supernatural

Warning: BL, Yaoi, Mpreg, Typos, OOC, alur kecepatan.

Pairings: Yunjae, Changkyu, Yoosu, Sibum and many more. Pairings akan bertambah seiring perkembangan cerita.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Yunho sangat mengenal kepolosan istrinya, jadi ketika Jaejoong bilang ingin belalai gajah yang dimaksud tentu adalah belalai gajah yang sebenarnya bukan belalai lainnya. Walaupun Yunho sempat terdiam sebentar saat mendengarnya. Bagaimanapun sudah hampir dua minggu sejak insiden yang menimpa Kyuhyun dirinya tidak diberi 'jatah' karena istrinya itu terlalu sibuk mengurus Kyuhyun. Jadi jangan salahkan Yunho kerena sempat menganggap apa yang dikatakan Jaejoong itu sebagai ajakan **tersembunyi.**

"Aku tahu Yunie Hyung, ini sudah malam. Para Gajah pasti sudah tidur. Tapi…"

"Gwenchanayo, Hyung akan menelpon kebun binatang. Siapa tahu masih ada gajah yang masih terjaga"

"Jinja?"

"Ne." Jawab Yunho tersenyum sambil mengusap lembut kepala istrinya.

Setelah itu Yunho mengambil Hp, memencet beberapa tombol, menempelkannya di daun telinga lalu mulai berbicara saat tersambung dengan orang yang cukup dikenalnya di pengurus besar kebun binatang ternama di Korea. Sementara itu Jaejoong perlahan duduk disamping Yunho, dengan penuh harap menunggu sambil mengelus perut buncitnya. Dan senyum Jaejoong mengembang sempurna saat Yunho memberitahunya bahwa keinginannya akan terkabul.

Tanpa melepas piyama dan hanya menambah jaket untuk membalut tubuh mereka, Yunho mengantar Jaejoong ke kebun binatang dengan mobil Audinya. Begitu sampai disana, dua orang bernama Kris dan Tao menyambutnya. Kris adalah salah satu dewan pengurus Lotte Zoo dan Tao adalah salah satu pawang gajah terbaik disana. Yunho tidak mau menebak apa yang mereka lakukan disana selarut malam ini karena pertanyaan itu sudah terjawab dengan kondisi keduanya yang sedikit berantakan dan resliting Kris yang sedikit terbuka.

Tao mengajak mereka ke sebuah kandang yang cukup besar tempat dimana gajah bernama Elly berada. Satu-satunya gajah yang masih terjaga dan untungnya paling jinak diantara para gajah di kebun binatang itu. Mata Jaejoong sangat berbinar begitu melihat Umma Gajah yang sangat besar itu, dan binar itu semakin berrkembang saat Tao mengarahkan gajah itu mengelus perut Jaejoong dengan belalainya. Senyum dan tertawa geli tak pernah lepas dari bibir tebal semerah buah cerry miliknya. Pemandangan yang sangat indah dimata Yunho, begitu indah hingga tanpa sadar matanya tak berkedip saat melihat istrinya yang tak pernah membuat matanya bosan.

.

.

Yunho dan Jaejoong berada di sekitar dua jam. Mungkin saja mereka akan lebih lama bila saja Elly sang gajah tidak mengantuk dan mendadak berhenti mengelus perut Jaejoong. Elly duduk perlahan dan langsung tertidur pulas, terlalu capek mengelus perut Jaejoong selama dua jam.

"Omona,,sepertinya Elly kecapekan Jaejoong ssi" kata Tao sambil mengusap kepala gajah yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya itu.

"Gwenchanayo, Aegya nya sudah puas bermain dengan belalai gajahnya. Tapi apa besok aku boleh datang lagi?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan tatapan penuh harap. Suatu permintaan yang sempat membuat mata Tao dan Kris membulat.

"Yunho ssi, kenapa tidak kau ajak saja bermain dengan belalaimu. Apa kau hanya akan diam begitu saja melihat istrimu lebih memilih belalai gajah daripada be…"

**Duagh**! Sebuah sepatu mendarat tepat dikening Kriss sebelum kalimat itu selesai.

"Yak! Huang Zi Tao!" teriak Kriss saat tahu siapa pelaku pelemparan sepatu itu. Sementara Tao tak menghiraukan teriakan namjacingunya dan lebih memilih berbicara dengan Jaejoong.

"Ne Jaejoong ssi, tentu saja kau boleh datang besok. Akan ada pertunjukan atraksi gajah besok jadi datang saja"

"Jinnja?"

"Ne"

Setelah itu keduanya pulang. Terlalu lelah dan puas karena keinginannya terpenuhi membuat Jaejoong langsung tertidur pulas saat perjalanan pulang. Yunho yang sangat pengertian tak membangunkannya dan mengendongnya menuju kediaman mereka. Yunho membaringkan Jaejoong hati-hati di bed mereka dan memastikan istrinya tidur dengan kondisi paling nyaman. Yunho menyibak poni Jaejoong. Manic musang itu tak hentinya menatap wajah istrinya yang kini tersenyum dalam tidurnya. Entah apa yang dimimpikan Jaejoong hingga tersenyum manis seperti itu.

Kemudian Yunho ingat pada suatu hari minggu siang saat Kyuhyun berlibur ke kediaman mereka. Yunho yang baru pulang menemui Jin Pyo mendapati istrinya tertidur pulas di atas karpet ruang tengah dengan senyuman manis di bibirnya.

" Jae Hyung sedang bermimpi bermain dengan sekumpulan baby gajah. Bermain dengan baby gajah adalah mimpi paling indah bagi Jae Hyung" Kata Kyuhyun yang saat itu sedang bermain PSP di sebelah Jaejoong.

Yunho tersenyum hangat saat mengingat apa yang dikatakan adik iparnya saat itu. Yunho mengecup pelan bibir istrinya pelan sebelum pergi ke kamar mandi. Tanpa dia sadari bahwa senyum Jaejoong telah terhenti. Wajahnya kini terlihat gelisah dan ketakutan.

.

.

Jaejoong sungguh bingung, sedetik yang lalu dirinya bermimpi sedang membantu seorang ajhusi merawat baby gajah yang baru saja dilahirkan dan detik berikutnya dirinya telah berpindah tempat. Saat ini Jaejoong sedang berada di halaman belakang sebuah rumah khas tradisional Korea. Perlahan Jaejoong meraba dirinya yang mengenakan hanbok. Lalu mata Doe miliknya melihat sekeliling, mendapati banyak pohon dan tanaman bunga liar yang mengelilingi rumah yang entah kenapa sangat familiar.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dentuman keras yang memekakkan telinga, Jaejoong yang ketakutan langsung duduk sambil menutup kedua telinganya.

"Joongie!" Seseorang berteriak memanggil namanya. Seorang Yeoja yang sebaya dengannya dan memiliki rupa yang sama dengan dirinya. Hanya warna bola mata dan bibir yang sedikit tipislah yang membedakan mereka.

"Kajja! Mereka menemukan pemberontak yang bersembunyi di desa kita. Tentara Jepang akan menghancurkan desa ini."

Yeoja itu menarik tangan Jaejoong memaksanya untuk ikut berlari bersamanya. Keduanya dan beberapa penduduk desa berlari menyelamatkan diri dari desa yang hampir habis oleh pertempuran pemberontak pejuang melawan tentara Jepang. Yeoja itu dengan sabar membimbing Jaejoong yang memang ceroboh dan menunggunya walaupun keadaan itu begitu genting. Kemudian saat mereka sedang menyeberang jembatan kayu di sungai Han, Hanbok yang dikenakan Jaejoong tersangkut dan sangat susah dilepas.

"Jonngie tunggu sebentar ne?" Yeoja itu meninggalkannya. Menghampiri seorang ajhusi yang juga melarikan diri bersama keluarganya. Mereka nampak berbicara cepat. Kemudian ajhusi itu menyerahkan sebuah pisau. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih dan membungkuk hormat dalam ketergesaan yeoja itu segera berlari menghampirinya. Namun sebuah peluru meriam mendarat di sisi sungai mengakibatkan jembatan itu terputus. Jaejoong yang masih berada di tengah jembatan terjatuh ke sungai.

"Joongie!" Teriakan yeoja itu yang memanggil namanya adalah hal yang terakhir semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

"Boo!"

Yunho baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi saat mendapati istrinya terbangun dengan berteriak. Nafasnya memburu dan keringat yang membasahi pelipisnya.

"Boo, Waeyo?" tanya Yunho yang kini susah berada disampingnya. Mengusap punggung Jaejoong pelan. Mencoba menenangkan Jaejoong.

"Mimpi buruk?"

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk pelan, belum dapat menjawab karena nafasnya yang belum teratur.

"Tunggu sebentar ne, Hyung buatkan susu hangat"

Jaejoong kembali mengangguk. Yunho mengecup keningnya sebelum meninggalkan kamar mereka. Jaejoong masih berusaha mengatur nafas. Sambil menunggu suaminya kembali, Jaejoong meraih jaket milik Yunho tak jauh di gantungan. Memeluknya erat. Tak lama kemudian Yunho datang dengan segelas susu hangat. Jaejoong menerima susu hangat yang suaminya sodorkan. Meminumnya dengan hati-hati dan perlahan sementara Yunho duduk disampingnya. Tangannya tak berhenti mengusap punggung Jaejoong.

"Gumawo Hyung.."Bisik Jaejoong saat menyerahkan gelas yang telah kosong itu. Yunho menerimanya lalu meletakkan di meja dekat bed.

"Sudah membaik?"

"Ne''

Yunho tak bertanya banyak lagi. Yunho memeluk tubuh istrinya selama sisa malam itu. Jaejoong tak langsung tidur setelahnya, takut akan kembali bermimpi aneh lagi. Barulah saat menjelang pagi, Mata Jaejoong akhirnya tidak kuat untuk terjaga dan kembali tidur di pelukan Yunho. Dan kali ini Jaejoong tidak bermimpi buruk lagi.

.

.

Sudah hampir tiga minggu dirinya dirawat dirumah sakit dan kini Kyuhyun dapat diperbolehkan pulang. Memang sedikit mustahil, tapi Kyuhyun berhasil meminta ijin Siwon dan Kibum untuk menemui Changmin. Menurut kabar yang dia dengar dari kakak iparnya, hari ini Changmin akan sibuk di Choi Corp setelah beberapa hari berada di luar negri mewakili Yunho melihat-lihat beberapa perusaahan tempat Yunho menanamkan sahamnya. Dengan iming-iming akan tinggal bersama mereka berdua di kediaman Choi selama satu minggu penuh sebelum kembali ke asrama Shinki, akhirnya Kyuhyun mendapat ijin dari Kibum yang terkenal alot itu. Lalu disinilah Kyuhyun, didepan pintu ruang presdir dimana Changmin seharusnya berada.

Perlahan Kyuhyun membuka pintu, dan jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya saat matanya kini dapat melihat sosok yang selama hampir tiga minggu ini menghilang darinya. Kyuhyun berjalan pelan mendekati Changmin yang Kyuhun yakini sadar akan kehadirannya namun berpura-pura sibuk dengan document di tangannya.

"Changminie Hyung…" panggil Kyuhyun lirih. Changmin berhenti membaca document ditangannya dan beralih menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun. Berbeda dengan pandangan usil yang Kyuhyun kenal, sorot mata Changmin begitu dingin.

"Kau tak pernah menjengukku Hyung. Apakah kau terlalu sibuk menjenguk namjacingumu yang telah kau tusuk?"

"Kyu.."Desis Changmin memperingatkan. Pertanda dirinya tak ingin membahas kejadian yang sangat disesalkannya itu.

"Kau menjauhiku Hyung, apa kau berniat memutus hubungan denganku? Aniya dari awal aku memang tak pernah mengiyakan saat kau memintaku untuk menjadi namjacingu dan istrimu di masa depan, hal yang sangat wajar bila kau memutuskan hubungan tanpa menemui atau berbicara padaku. Jadi aku bukan namjacingumu lagi? Bila memang begitu apa aku boleh menerima ajakan kencan Zhou Mi Hyung?"

**Kretek! **Changmin meremas document penting yang sedang berada di tangannya. Tangannya gemetar dan mata menutup menahan amarah.

"Andwe…" Geram Changmin.

" Bukankah itu egoist Hyung, kau tak membiarkannku dekat dengan orang lain namun Hyung sendiri juga menjauhiku."

"Kyu, kau tahu ini demi kebaikanmu. Gara-gara aku kau hampir terbunuh"

"Ani, itu bukan gara-gara kau Hyung. Aku sendiri yang tiba-tiba masuk ke perkelahian kalian. "

"Aku tak ingin menyakitimu atau membuatmu terbunuh lagi Kyu"

"Kau telah menyakitiku dengan pergi begitu saja Hyung dan kau tak akan membuatku terbunuh. Kau terlalu mencintaiku untuk membunuhku"

" Apa kau tidak takut padaku?"

"Dulu iya . Aku memiliki kebiasaan yang aneh Hyung. Bulu kudukku akan meremang bila berada di dekat orang yang berhati jahat dan gelap. Kadang hanya di tengkuk atau seluruh tubuh bila orang itu benar-benar berhati gelap. Saat pertama kali bertemu denganmu, bulu kudukku meremang hebat. Aku tahu kau orang yang sangat jahat Hyung karena itu dulu aku sangat takut padamu. Tapi kau selalu ada didekatku membuat rasa takut itu hilang dan entah sejak kapan perasaan itu berubah menjadi cinta. Aku mencintaimu Hyung, apa kau tega meninggalkanku begitu saja"

Yang terjadi kemudian adalah Changmin yang menerjang tubuh Kyuhyun. Changmin memeluknya erat seolah tak ingin melepaskannya. Dan perlahan Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua tangannya membalas pelukan Changmin.

"Aku sangat takut saat pisau yang kugenggam menusukmu. Aku begitu takut hingga sempat berpikir untuk membunuh diriku saat itu juga" kata Changmin sedikit terisak. Ingatan saat melihat tubuh Kyuhyun bersimpahan darah karena dirinya membuat hatinya begitu sakit. Changmin sangat ingat kapan terakhir menangis. Ketika dirinya terjatuh dan sang Umma berlari menghampirinya menghiburnya dan menggendongnya sebulan sebelum tragedy itu terjadi. Lalu saat kejadian berdarah itu berlangsung, kesedihan dan kebencian telah mematikan sisi kemanusiaannya sehingga dirinya sama sekali tidak menangis.

"Gwenchanayo. Aku sudah kembali sehat. Itu yang paling penting."

"Apa aku pantas untukmu Kyu, aku hampir mencelakaimu. Dan kau tahu betapa posesif nya diriku? Apa kau tidak keberatan dengan itu?"

"Ani, Kau sangat pantas Hyung karena itulah aku memilihmu. Hyung hanya perlu sedikit berbagi dengan orang tuaku dan Jaejoong Hyung."

Setelah itu keduanya duduk di lantai depan tembok Choi Build yang terbuat dari kaca yang begitu tebal. Saling bercerita tentang diri masing-masing sambil menikmati pemandangan kota Seoul dari balik kaca ruangan presdir tempat mereka duduk.

.

.

Kibum sangat tidak menyukai hal ini, baru berpisah beberapa jam saja dengan Baby Kyu nya, dirinya sudah merasa sangat kesepian dan gelisah seperti ini. Apa jadinya nanti bila Baby Kyu sudah kembali ke academy Shinki dan hanya pulang pada hari minggu. Andwe!. Kibum tidak akan membiarkan Baby Kyu jauh dari jangkauannya lagi. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu.

"Hyung apa kau punya nomor Hp Changmin ssi?" tanya Kibum kepada suaminya yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya mengenakan handuk menutupi daerah privatnya.

"Ne. Waeyo?"

"Bisa sambungkan aku dengannya Hyung? Aku hanya ingin tanya kapan dia membawa baby Kyu pulang"

"Araso, tunggu sebentar ne"

Siwon mengambil Hpnya di meja dekat kamar mandi. Mengutak atiknya sebentar sebelumnya menyerahkannya kepada Kibum. Setelah itu menuju almari mengambil satu pasang piyama dan mulai mengenakannya. Sementara sang istri sedang menunggu panggilannya terangkat oleh Changmin. Beberapa detik kemudian keduanya tersambung.

"Changmin ssi. Bila ingin aku merestui hubungan kalian, kau harus membuat Baby Kyu hamil secepatnya!"

Grubyak!, Siwon yang sedang mengenakan celana langsung kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh saat mendengar perkataan itu keluar dari bibir manis istrinya.

"Bumie..?!"

Tentu saja teriakan itu tak didengar Kibum yang kini seolah tak peduli dan terus melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan Changmin.

"Aku tak ingin Baby Kyu kembali ke academy jadi kau harus membuatnya hamil agar dia tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana. Bila kau tak sanggup aku akan menyuruh orang lain untuk melakukannya."

Setelah itu, Kibum mematikan Hp itu dan mendekati Siwon yang kini memijat keningnya frustasi.

"Aigo…Bummie apa yang kau lakukan pada putra kita?"

Sementara itu Changmin yang baru saja menerima telepon telepon dari calon Umma mertuanya itu terbengong sesaat, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Hyung Waeyo?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit khawatir.

"Kyu, kau msih ingin tetap bersama dengan Hyung kan?"

"Ne, tentu saja"

Dan jawaban itu langsung membuat Changmin bergegas melepaskan kancing kemeja dan celananya. Suatu gerakan yang mengundang pelototan horror Kyuhyun.

"Yak Hyung, kenapa kau melepas bajumu ?!"

"Ummamu bilang aku harus membuatmu hamil kalo ingin hubungan kita direstui. Bila tidak,dia akan menyuruh orang lain untuk menghamilimu. Andwe! Hal itu tidak akan kubiarkan!"

"Mwoo?!"

**TBC**

Anyeong, akhirnya balik lagi hari ini dengan Chapter 13 ^^. Terima kasih buat semua readers, yang kasih review, fav dan follow fic ini.

Mian ne chapnya pendek dan belum bisa nulis NC di chap ini^^. Kejadian di jembatan itu terjadi sebelum Yunho menemukan Jaejoong di sungai Han di masa lalu. Belum tahu fic ini akan berakhir di chap berapa karena masih banyak yang ingin aku ceritakan dan ada beberapa misteri yang belum terpecahkan. Yang pasti lebih panjang dari dua fic sebelumnya. Semoga tidak sampai chapter 20.

Ditunggu reviewnya

Gamsahamida

Yeye Kyunie^^


	14. Chapter 14

**Fate Knows Our Name**

Chapter 14

Disclaimer : Semua karakter disini milik Tuhan YME, diri mereka sendiri dan orang tuanya. Author hanya meminjam nama mereka demi menulis ide yang sudah lama tersimpan di khayalan Author.

Rate: M

Genre: Romance & Supernatural

Warning: BL, Yaoi, Mpreg, Typos, OOC, alur kecepatan.

Pairings: Yunjae, Changkyu, Yoosu, Sibum and many more. Pairings akan bertambah seiring perkembangan cerita.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

"Yak! Hyung tunggu dulu! Aku masih dibawah umur! Lagipula aku masih belum lulus"Teriak Kyuhyun sambil menarik kemeja Changmin. Bermaksud merapikan kembali namun tarikannya terlalu keras dan membuat kancing baju Changmin terlepas kasar.

Keduanya terdiam dengan nafas sedikit memburu. Diluar dugaan Kyuhyun, Changmin berhenti melepas bajunya. Tapi matanya kini menatap Kyuhyun dengan tenang dan serius.

"Aku tahu kau sangat ambisius Kyu, apa yang kau inginkan? Gelar universitas ternama?Memimpin perusahaan?"

"Changminie Hyung…bukan begitu..."

"Aku sangat mengerti pemikiran Kibum ssi. Mungkin karena kami hampir memiliki sifat yang sama. Dia tidak akan membiarkanmu jauh darinya. Kehilanganmu selama hampir 16 tahun membuat ketakutan akan kehilangan dirimu begitu besar. Tapi hal itu dapat teratasi bila kau dapat memberinya seorang Baby yang sangat mirip denganmu. Kau hanya butuh cuti selama 1,5 tahun. Setelah melahirkan kau dapat home schooling sambil menjaga Baby. Memang akan sedikit sulit tapi kami tidak akan tinggal diam. Terlebih Kibum ssi. Sikap posesifnya pasti akan berpindah ke baby. Lalu kau akan mengikuti ujian di universitas ternama. Saat sang Aegya sudah dapat ditinggal dalam waktu yang cukup lama, Kau dapat bekerja di bidang yang kau inginkan atau memimpin perusahaan Choi Corp . Kau mempunyai 20% saham disini dan Yunho Hyung bermaksud mengembalikan saham yang sempat dia beli karena dirinya akan memiliki Kim Corp secara utuh suatu saat nanti. Kau adalah penerus Choi Corp. Tapi sebelum itu, kita harus membuat Baby terlebih dahulu untuk mengalihkan perhatian Kibum ssi. Araso?"

Kemudian tanpa menunggu respon dari Kyuhyun, Changmin kembali menerjang dan meraup bibir pemilik pipi chubby itu dalam ciuman panas. Begitu panas hingga keduanya kini sudah terbaring dilantai dengan posisi Changmin menindih Kyuhyun.

" Ngh…Minie….Hyung!" kata Kyuhyun di sela-sela ciuman sambil memukul dada Changmin pelan. Meminta Changmin untuk berhenti sebentar. Tapi karena permintaannya tak dihiraukan jadi…

"Awkh! Kyu! Kenapa kau menggigit bibirku" Teriak Changmin sambil mengusap bibirnya yang kini berdarah.

"Itu salahmu Hyung tak mau mendengarku. Apa kau gila mengajakku bercinta di lantai dingin seperti ini? Ini first night ku Changminie hyung Pabbo!"

"Aish… araso. Kajja !"

Changmin membantu Kyuhyun berdiri lalu menyeretnya meninggalkan tempat itu secepatnya mencari tempat yang pas untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan tertunda mereka.

.

.

Kyuhyun baru saja menutup pintu kamar hotel saat Changmin kembali menghujaninya dengan kecupan panas di tengkuk dan pundaknya. Salah satu tangan meraba dadanya sedangkan tangan yng lain meremas pelan butt miliknya.

"Hyung…" Dengan sekuat tenaga Kyuhyun menahan diri untuk tidak melapaskan kendali akal sehatnya karena masih harus mengunci pintu. Setelah memastikan pintu telah terkunci rapat, Perlahan Kyuhyun berbalik. Changmin langsung meraup wajah Kyuhyun dan mencumbu bibirnya.

Dengan sigap tangan Changmin mengangkat tubuh Changmin, menggendongnya ala koala tanpa melepas ciuman sementara Kyuhyun mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher Changmin. Tubuh Kyuhyun terhempas pelan di bed king size dengan nuansa biru donker. Dengan bibir yang memagut rakus, Changmin mulai melepas baju yang masih menempel di tubuh Kyuhyun. Dan Changmin tidak tahan untuk tidak menjilat ujung bibirnya saat melihat tubuh polos namja berpipi chubby itu.

"Kau lebih seksi dari yang selama ini kubayangkan My Kyu" bisik Changmin sambil menjilat pipi Kyuhyun yang kini merona parah.

"Hyung jangan menggodaku….Akh…." Desah Kyuhyun saat Changmin merasa bagian paling pribadinya dengan gerakan sensual.

Desahan itu sukses membuat gundukan di celana Changmin semakin membesar. Tak ingin bermain lebih lama lagi, Changmin bergegas melepas sisa pakaian yang masih melekat di tubuhnya. Kemudian kembali mencumbui seluruh tubuh Kyuhyun. Sensasi aneh dan panas menyerang tubuh Kyuhyun membuat terus mendesah. Terlebih saat Changmin mencumbu daerah paling sensitive dan pribadi miliknya.

Setelah mempersiapkan hole virgin itu dengan sentuhan jari dan lube, Changmin mulai menghujam masuk ke dalam tubuh Kyuhyun dengan gerakan lembut.

"Akh! Hyung sakit…keluarkan!" teriak Kyuhyun saat junior Changmin baru masuk seperempatnya.

"Ssst nanti sakitnya akan hilang "

"Pokoknya keluar…Akh" Kyuhyun kembali berteriak saat Changmin mendorong junior milikinya hingga tertanam penuh dan tanpa menunggu lagi bergerak lembut.

"Akh…Hyung…"

Dan senyum evil Changmin bertenger sempurna saat teriakan sakit Kyuhyun berubah menjadi desahan-desahan erotis.

"Hyung…Harder please…"

"As You Wish My Kyu…"

Yang terjadi setelahnya Changmin menghujam keras dan pelak tepat di titik paling terdalam Kyuhyun. Tubuh keduanya saling bergerak, berkeringat dan memanggil nama masing-masing saat keduanya mencapai klimaks hampir bersamaan.

Keduanya saling diam sesaat, mengatur nafas masing-masing. Kyuhyun bersiap untuk langsung tidur karena lelah saat Changmin menggerakkan Juniornya yang masih tertanam di tubuh Kyuhyun dengan gerakan memutar.

"Baby tidak akan cepat jadi kalau hanya sekali melakukannya My Kyu"

"Mwo?..Tapi Hyung…akh…akh…"

Dan desahan erotis kembali menggema di kamar hotel bernomor 1118 itu.

.

.

Jaejoong tak mendapati Yunho di kamar mereka saat dirinya baru saja terbangun. Namun dirinya mendengar suara khas baja bertemu dengan baja dari taman yang terletak tak jauh dari jendela kamar mereka. Perlahan Jaejoong bangun dan berjalan menuju jendela. Hati-hati menggeser jendela untuk melihat apa yang terjadi di balik sana. Dua namja sedang bertarung dalam gerakan indah dengan pedang samurai. Yunho sedang berlatih pedang dengan Watanabe Sensei. Yunho telah mengenalkannya saat mereka berada di Jepang beberapa bulan yang lalu. Watanabe Sensei adalah salah satu pemilik Dojo terkenal di Jepang dan masih memiliki hubungan keluarga dengan Yunho. Dia adalah cucu dari adik perempuan Uesugi, Appa mertuanya.

Keduanya mengenakan setelan kimono berwarna putih dan hitam. Bergerak dalam gerakan mematikan namun indah tanpa niat untuk saling menjatuhkan. Dan Jaejoong tak dapat melepas pandangannya pada sosok suaminya yang terlihat serius dan semakin tampan walau penuh dengan keringat yang membasahi wajah dan rambutnya. Lalu Jaejoong teringat dengan salah satu mimpi yang pernah hadir pada satu malam beberapa minggu yang lalu. Saat itu, dirinya mendekati Yunho yang sedang berlatih pedang dengan salah satu prajuritnya. Begitu melihat dirinya, Yunho berhenti berlatih dan mengisyaratkan prajuritnya untuk pergi.

"Boo Waeyo?" tanyanya sambil berjalan ke arahnya. Jaejoong ingat dirinya menggelengkan kepala dan tersenyum lembut. Jaejoong mengambil sapu tangan dan mengusap keringat di dahi dan leher Yunho. Lalu Yunho meraih tangannya dan mengecupnya pelan.

Jaejoong sedang larut dalam lamunannya saat seseorang memanggilnya.

"Jaejoong ssi"

Jaejoong reflek menoleh dan mendapati Watanabe Sensei berada di sampingnya.

"Watanabe Sensei" Kata Jaejoong membungkuk pelan.

Mata Jaejoong berkeliling mencoba mencari keberadaan suaminya.

"Yunho Ssi sedang menerima telepon. Sepertinya ada panggilan penting untuknya. Bagaimana kabarmu dan kandunganmu?"

"Sangat baik Watanabe sensei"

" Kata Yunho ssi bulan ini sudah memasuki bulan ke enam?"

"Ne. Kami sudah tak sabar menunggu kelahirannya"

"Tentu saja. Jaejoong ssi boleh aku memegang perutmu"

"N…ne"

Perlahan Watanabe mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh permukaan perut Jaejoong. Watanabe diam menutup mata sejenak sebelum membukanya dan tersenyum lembut kepada Jaejoong.

"Dia akan menjadi putra yang kuat. Pejuang seperti Appanya"

"Jinja?" tanya Jaejoong dengan binar cerah di matanya.

"Ne, Jaejoong ssi."

Jaejoong kembali tersenyum sambil mengusap perutnya.

"Jaejoong ssi, sebenarnya aku dapat mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi padamu dan keluargamu tiga bulan setelah hari ini. Aku tidak diperbolehkan untuk mengatakannnya padamu karena itu sama saja dengan merusak kehendak takdir. Jaejoong ssi, aku tahu hidupmu sangat sulit sebelum bertemu dengan Yunho ssi. Dan tiga bulan setelah ini dirimu akan mengalami kejadian yang mungkin lebih berat dari sebelumnya tapi kau harus tabah menjalaninya."

Jaejoong terdiam tak tahu harus berkata apa. Mata Doenya menatap sosok tegas Watanabe yang kini memandangnya sayu.

"Dua kematian dan dua kelahiran. Hanya itu yang dapat ku beritahukan padamu, Jaejoong ssi"

.

.

Yoochun sedang menatap serius layar laptopnya dengan sepuluh jari yang bergerak cepat di atas keyboard. Agak sedikit sulit bergerak karena kini dirinya mengenakan kostum boneka Dolphin. Kostum itu adalah sebagian kecil dari efek mengidam istrinya yang semakin menjadi tiap harinya. Kemarin Junsu sang istri menonton siaran langsung konser Boy Band kesayangannya yang mengenakan kostum aneka binatang untuk menghibur para fans mereka. Sayangnya tidak ada dari anggota Boy Band itu yang mengenakn kostum Dolphin dan itu membuat Junsu kecewa. Lalu Junsu merengek kepada Yoochun untuk membelikan kostum Dolphin. Kali inipun Yoochun menuruti permintaan aneh istrinya itu. Yoochun kira semuanya akan berakhir begitu dirinya berhasil membeli kostum itu dan memberikannya kepada Sang Istri. Dan perkiraan Yoochun rupanya salah besar karena kini dirinyalah yang diharuskan memakai kostum itu.

Ting-Tong! Bunyi bel pintu membuat gerakan jari Yoochun berhenti. Karena semua maid sedang pergi bersama Ummanya berbelanja keperluan baby, akhirnya Yoochun berdiri untuk membukakan pintu.

Rupanya Yunho dan Jaejoong adalah tamu yang berkunjung ke kediaman mereka. Yoochun langsung memberi hormat dan menyadari dirinya masih mengenakan kostum Dolphin. Dengan gerakan cepat Yoochun segera membuka resliting kostum itu dan melepaskannya dari tubuhnya menyisakan celana pendek dan kaos oblong di tubuhnya.

"Yunho ssi, Jaejoong ssi"

Yoochun segera mempersilakan keduamya masuk.

"Joongie! Bogoshipo…" Rupanya bunyi bel juga memancing istrinya keluar dari tempat eksperimentnya aka dapur.

" Suie Hyung"

Kedua namja hamil itu langsung berpelukan melepas rindu setelah beberapa hari tidak bertemu. Hari ini Jaejoong memilih berkunjung ke kediaman Park untuk bertemu dengan Junsu daripada menonton atraksi gajah di kebun binatang. Yunho sempat menanyakan alasan mendadak tidak ingin melihat gajah padahal semalam sangat semangat ingin menontonya. Dan Jawaban Jaejoong cukup membuatnya tesentuh.

"Aku ingin dapat mengajari putra kita belajar saat dia sudah cukup umur Hyung. Jadi sebelum Aegya lahir aku harus benar-baenar lancar membaca dan menulis"

Jadi disinilah mereka. Yunho menemani Jaejoong ke kediaman Park. Sejak satu minggu yang lalu terjadi penyerangan salah satu anggota keluarga Park, tidak sampai meninggal namun mengalami luka yang cukup serius. Akibat kejadian itu Junsu tidak diperbolehkan pergi kemanapun termasuk ke kafe miliknya oleh Jin Pyo. Penyerangan terhadap beberapa keluarga Jenderal memang semakin marak beberapa hari terakhir.

Setelah keduanya melepas kangen, mereka segera memisahkan diri dari para suami. Melanjutkan eksperiment Junsu sebelum meneruskan proses belajar Jaejoong di taman belakang kediaman Park.

.

.

"Aku ingin kau memeriksa racun di pisau ini" Kata Yunho sambil meletakkan pisau meja depan Yoochun. Saat ini keduanya sedang berada di kursi taman tak jauh dari istri mereka yang sedang duduk di karpet di taman kediaman Park. Keduanya sedang melakukan pembicaraan penting sambil tetap mengawasi istri mereka.

Yoochun segera mengambil pisau yang terbungkus plastic bening itu.

"Itu adalah pisau yang digunakan Sang Woo saat menyerangku. Racun disana bereaksi keras terhadap tubuhku namun tidak pada tubuh manusia biasa. Kemudian ada satu teori yang mungkin dapat membantumu. Selama hidupku setelah malam naas yang merubah tubuhku, aku tak pernah merawat luka yang kuderita karena akan sembuh beberapa jam berikutnya. Namun malam itu setelah pertarunganku dengan Sang Woo, Jaejoong merawat lukaku. Yang terjadi adalah luka yang kuderita semakin parah. Tentu hal itu aku sembunyikan dari istriku karena tak ingin membuatnya cemas. Kesimpulanku adalah tubuhku rentan dengan antiseptic. Hal yang sama akan berlaku pada tubuh **orang itu**. Yoochun ssi, aku ingin kau membantuku membuat racun yang lebih hebat yang dapat membunuhnya. Senjata biasa tidak akan mampu membunuhnya."

"Aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga Yunho ssi. Apa yang dilakukannya pada salah satu keluarga kami tidak dapat dimaafkan. Karena orang itu pulalah kini kami tidak dapat melakukan aktifitas seperti biasa. Aku akan segera mencari tahu kandungan racun itu dan segera memberitahukan Anda bagaimana hasilnya nanti."

"Ku harap kau bisa menemukannya dua bulan dari sekarang"

"Ne, Yunho ssi"

.

.

"Apa ini sudah cukup nyaman?'' tanya Yunho saat membantu istrinya menata beberapa bantal disekeliling tubuhnya.

"Ne. Gumawo Yunie Hyung"

Yunho mengusap rambut Jaejoong pelan. Mencium bibir istrinya pelan sebelum duduk di samping Jaejoong. Bersandar di Head Bed dan kembali membaca beberapa document di tangan kanannya. Sementara tangan kirinya dipeluk oleh istrinya. Bila malam-malam sebelumnya Jaejoong sangat menyukai kemeja Yunho sebagai gulingnya, sepertinya mulai malam ini istrinya itu telah berpindah menyukai tangan Yunho.

Mata Doe yang memang sudah mengantuk itu mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya tertidur. Dan seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, mimpi aneh kembali menyapa tidurnya.

Berbeda dengan mimpi-mimpi sebelumnya dimana dirinya selalu menjadi salah satu bagian dari kenangan di kehidupan sebelumnya, kali ini dirinya hanya berupa bayangan halus. Saat ini dirinya berada di sebuah ruangan dimana seorang Yeoja yang sangat mirip denganya sedang menari anggun. Yeoja yang sama dengan Yeoja yang berlari bersamanya sebelum insiden di jembatan itu terjadi. Sementara di depannya duduk di kursi seseorang yang mengenakan seragam militer Jepang. Seragam yang sama dikenakan oleh Suaminya di masa lalu. Namun Jaejoong tahu orang yang duduk disana bukanlah Yunho suaminya.

Yeoja itu terus menari anggun sambil perlahan mendekati namja di kursi itu. Yeoja itu tersenyum sedih lalu dengan tiba-tiba meraih pedang disamping sang Namja, menariknya dari sarung pedang dan dengan gerakan cepat melukainya lehernya dengan pedang itu. Jaejoong yang melihat kejadian itu ingin berteriak mencegahnya namun suaranya tak dapat keluar.

Trang! Pedang itu terjatuh bersama tubuh yeoja itu. Jaejoong berlari menghampiri tubuh Yeoja yang kini diam tak bernyawa dengan darah yang bersimpahan di sekitar lehernya. Entah kenapa ada kesedihan yang mendalam saat Jaejoong melihat wajah serupa miliknya yang kini tertidur dalam kedamaian abadi itu. Tanpa sadar Jaejoong menangis. Lalu perlahan Jaejoong mengankat wajahnya, mendongak untuk melihat wajah namja yang duduk di atas kursi itu. Namja yang Jaejoong tahu berkebangsaan Jepang itu hanya duduk terdiam. Raut wajahnya begitu dingin, hanya ada sedikit kesedihan di matanya.

Lalu tiba-tiba cahaya yang begitu terang menyilaukan mata Jaejoong. Tak tahan Jaejoong menutup mata dan saat membuka mata dirinya sudah berpindah tempat. Dirinya kini berada di sebuah pantai. Tak jauh darinya, beberapa prajurit Jepang sedang berkumpul mengelilingi sebuah perahu kecil dengan tumpukan ranting pohon di sekellilingnya. Diatas perahu itu terbaring yeoja yang serupa dirinya dalam balutan hanbok dan rambut yang dikepang samping. Wajah Yeoja itu begitu damai dan begitu cantik diatas tebaran beraneka ragam bunga.

"Hideaki Sama" Seorang prajurit nampak menyodorkan kayu obor kepada namja yang Jaejoong kenal sebagai namja yang duduk dikursi di kejadian sebelumnya.

Namja itu menerima obor itu, membawanya pelan ke perahu. Terdiam sebentar sambil memandangi wajah Yeoja itu. kemudian namja itu menaruh obor itu diatas tumpukan ranting. Mambakar cepat ranting itu. Dalam sekejab api menjadi sangat besar membakar seluruh isi di dalam perahu itu termasuk tubuh Yeoja yang telah tak bernyawa didalamnya.

Jaejoong tentu tidak tahu kisah apa dibalik dua orang itu, Namun entah kenapa Jaejoong merasa sangat sedih. Dadanya terasa begitu sesak. Air mata tak berhenti dari kedua matanya.

Sementara itu Yunho di dunia nyata berhenti membaca document di tangannya. Mata musangnya kini menatap istrinya yang menangis dalam tidurnya.

"Boo, sebenarnya apa yang kau mimpikan?" kata Yunho sambil menghapus air mata di kedua pipi Jaejoong dengan tangannya.

**TBC**

Anyeong, akhirnya balik lagi hari ini dengan Chapter 14 ^^. Terima kasih buat semua readers, yang kasih review, fav dan follow fic ini.

Akhirnya NC nya Changkyu Yeye tulis juga^^. Mian Ne bila kurang HOT. Yeye masih lemah di bagian itu soalnya^^. Di Chap ini YeYe nulis lagi tentang mimpi-mimpi Jae. Jangan bosen Ne karena bagian ini sangat penting untuk konflik terakhir nanti.

Ditunggu Reviewnya.

Gamsahamida

Yeye Kyunie^^


	15. Chapter 15

**Fate Knows Our Name**

Chapter 15

Disclaimer : Semua karakter disini milik Tuhan YME, diri mereka sendiri dan orang tuanya. Author hanya meminjam nama mereka demi menulis ide yang sudah lama tersimpan di khayalan Author.

Rate: M

Genre: Romance & Supernatural

Warning: BL, Yaoi, Mpreg, Typos, OOC, alur kecepatan.

Pairings: Yunjae, Changkyu, Yoosu, Sibum and many more. Pairings akan bertambah seiring perkembangan cerita.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Alasan utama Kyuhyun bersekolah di Shinki Academy adalah Jaejoong. Sejak Kyuhyun berusia 5 tahun, dirinya sudah terbiasa melihat Jaejoong bekerja keras untuknya dan Halmonie. Sedangkan dirinya masih terlalu belia untuk membantu. Hal itu sungguh membuat hatinya miris.

Nama Shinki Academy sudah menjadi obsesinya sejak Primary School. Bahwa itu adalah satu-satunya jalan menjadi bagian kalangan elit di perusahaan bergensi. Dengan begitu dirinya bisa memperoleh banyak uang sehingga Hyungnya tak perlu bekerja lagi. Jaejoong hyungnya tidak perlu menderita lagi.

Namun hal itu berubah ketika Hyung nya menikah dengan Yunho. Hidup Jaejoong tidak pernah sulit bahkan sangat bahagia. Hal itu cukup membuat Kyuhyun kehilangan tujuan hidup mengingat selama ini Jaejoonglah yang menjadi alasan kuat baginya untuk bertahan.

Kemudian kenyataan bahwa mereka bukan saudara kandung dan masing-masing memiliki keluarga yang selama ini telah mencari mereka. Dan tentu saja pertemuannya dengan Changmin menjadi pelengkap yang sempurna bagi perubahan hidupnya.

"Haah"

Kyuhyun mendesah pelan saat matanya melihat gedung Shinki Academy School yang berdiri kokoh beberapa ratus dari tempat ia duduk sekarang. Sudah hampir tiga bulan sejak dirinya memutuskan untuk berhenti menuntut ilmu di sekolah elit itu. Siwon meminta dirinya menikah dengan Changmin setelah tahu putranya sudah melakukan hubungan intim. Bukan tanpa alasan, Siwon sangat tahu watak Kibum. Bila istrinya itu berkata ingin Kyuhyun hamil, Kibum benar-benar akan melakukan segala cara untuk mewujudkannya. Dan Siwon tidak ingin putranya hamil tanpa status pernikahan. Dua hari setelah malam itu, Kyuhyun menikah dengan Changmin dalam upacara pernikahan sederhana yang hanya dihadiri oleh keluarga.

Jaejoong tak pernah menyesalkan keputusan Kyuhyun. Jaejoong selalu menjadi Hyung yang terlalu baik yang tak pernah akan menentang keputusannya yang terbilang cukup ekstrim.

"Hyung akan selalu mendukung dan bangga dengan semua keputusanmu asal hal itu membuatmu bahagia" kata Jaejoong saat Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa dirinya akan menikah.

Mungkin Kyuhyun sedikit menyesali keputusannya namun namja berpipi chubby ini sangat bahagia dengan hidupnya sekarang.

Bibirnya tersenyum saat ingat kebahagian baru yang sebentar lagi akan melengkapi hidupnya.  
Kyuhyun mengusap perut datarnya yang kini hidup janin berusia dua minggu. Kyuhyun baru saja dari dokter dan dinyatakan fositif hamil. Kyuhyun akui dirinya terlalu muda untuk menjadi Umma, tapi Kyuhyun harus siap karena ini adalah pilihan yang paling diinginkannya.

Sadar dirinya sudah terlalu lama pergi dan tak ingin membuat Sang Umma khawatir, Kyuhyun perlahan berdiri dan berjalan pelan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Tap! Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti saat dengan tiba-tiba bulu kuduknya berdiri sempurna. Kyuhyun memutar pandangannya dan tak menemukan satu orang pun disekitarnya. Kyuhyun hanya akan merasakan sensasi seperti ini saat bertemu dengan orang yang berhati gelap atau...

"Ya Tuhan hal mengerikan apa yang akan terjadi ditempat ini"

.

.

Seperti biasanya sejak usia kandungan Jaejoong menginjak tujuh bulan, Yunho akan menemani istrinya setiap kali mandi. Yunho terlalu khawatir istrinya akan terjatuh dan mencelakai dirinya maupun Aegya. Kecerobohan istrinya sudah tidak dapat diragukan lagi dan Yunho tidak ingin berjudi dengan keselamatan istrinya. Apalagi kini usia kandungan Jaejoong sudah mendekati sembilan bulan. Tinggal menghitung hari sebelum putra mereka akan lahir.

Melihat tubuh polos tubuh istrinya di bawah siraman air shower adalah godaan besar. Terlebih kini kulit Jaejoong yang terlihat lebih cerah dan bercahaya, Tubuhnya semakin berisi dan buah dada yang semakin sintal. Yunho sangat menghormati istrinya yang sedang berjuang membawa Aegya di perutnya dan tak pernah ada sedikitpun niat untuk mengajak istrinya berhubungan intim bila keadaan istrinya benar-benar tak siap.

Begitu melihat istrinya selesai, Yunho segera menghampiri Jaejoong, membalut tubuh melar istrinya dengan handuk besar. Kemudian Yunho mengambil handuk yang lebih kecil untuk mengusap wajah Jaejoong yang sedikit merona kemudian mengeringkan rambut basah istrinya. Yunho mengendong tubuh istrinya ala bride style keluar dari kamar mandi. Lalu mendudukkan tubuh Jaejoong di ujung bed. Yunho memastikan istrinya duduk dengan nyaman, sebelum berjalan ke almari. Mengambil pakaian dalam dan sepasang celana bahan elastis dan kemeja miliknya. Sejak dua bulan yang lalu semua baju Jaejoong sudah tidak muat lagi, Yunho pernah membelikan baju baru namun istrinya itu lebih memilih mengenakan bajunya.

Yunho kembali berjalan mendekati Jaejoong dan membantunya mengenakan pakaian terutama saat mengenakan celana .

"Gumawo Yunie Hyung" kata Jaejoong saat Yunho selesai mengaitkan kancing kemeja yang dikenakannya.

"Gwenchanayo. Aku sangat senang bisa menjadi bagian moment indah ini.'' Bisik Yunho sambil mengusap kedua pipi yang kini sedikit chubby. Keduanya memandang lembut sebelum Yunho mengecup kening Jaejoong pelan dan lama.

"Hyung, hari ini aku ingin menemani Appa. Aku sudah berjanji menemaninya untuk pergi ke makam Umma Sooyoung."

"Ne, Hyung tahu. Yaoung Joo ssi telah memberitahuku"

Mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama beberapa belas menit sebelum Young Joo datang bersama Donghae untuk menjemput Jaejoong.

.

.

Seharian itu Jaejoong menemani Young Joo. Setelah berkunjung ke makam Mendiang Sooyoung, Young Joo mengajaknya pergi ke kedai kecil tempat favoritnya. Memesan beberapa makanan kecil dan teh hangat.

"Dulu Appa sempat bersekolah disana" kata Young Jo sambil menunjuk gedung Shinki Academy school.

"Jinja?"

"Ne. Tapi Appa dikeluarkan karena melanggar beberapa peraturan Vital. Appa sempat dendam dengan pengurus Academy. Sejak saat itu Appa bekerja keras, membuktikan kepada mereka bahwa Appa akan menjadi lebih baik tanpa bersekolah disana sekalipun. Kerja keras Appa berbuah hasil, Appa berhasil membangun sebuah perusahaan dan berkembang maju. Yang paling membuatku puas adalah ada beberapa posisi penting yang ditempati oleh lulusan terbaik Shinki Academy. Mereka bekerja padaku, siswa teladan itu bekerja padaku yang tidak lulus. Bukankah itu sebuah ironi?"

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum mendengar semua cerita tentang kehidupan Appanya.

"Kedai ini memiliki sejarah besar bagi Appa. Dulu saat istirahat tiba Appa akan menggunakan segala cara untuk keluar dari Academy dan duduk disini. Lalu Appa bertemu dengan Sooyoung yang bekerja paruh waktu di sini. Dia adalah Yeoja yang unik. Cantik, baik hati dan pemalu, tipe yeoja yang tidak pernah Appa jumpai. Terlebih dia tak mampu berbicara. Appa akui dulu Appa sangat nakal. Appa sangat menyukai tantangan gila dan obsesi aneh untuk melanggar segala aturan. Tapi sosok Sooyoung telah mengubah Appa tanpa sadar. Berubah untuk menjadi lebih baik. Appa pernah berjanji untuk menikahinya setelah lulus. Namun takdir berkata lain. Appa dikeluarkan dari Shinki dan Sooyoung meninggal karena kecelakaan. Sejak kepergian Sooyoung, Appa tidak pernah menjalin hubungan intim dengan siapapun kecuali Yoona, Umma mu"

Young meraih tangan Jaejoong dan menggenggam sedikit erat.

"Mungkin Appa sedikit menyesal telah bertemu Yoona, namun mendapatkanmu adalah anugrah terindah."

"Aku juga sangat bahagia memiliki Ayah seperti Appa"

Jaejoong meraih lengan Young Joo. Memeluknya, dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Appanya yang masih bidang di usia senjanya. Yaoung Joo tersenyum, mengangkat tanganya, mengusap rambut Jaejoong. Pemandangan kedekatan Appa dan Anak itu membuat Donghae yang berdiri tak jauh darinya, tapi tidak dengan Eunhyuk yang kelihatannya malah sedikit gelisah.

"Eunhyuk ssi, waeyo?" tanya Donghae saat menyadari kegelisahan Eunhyuk.

"Perasaanku tidak enak Donghae ssi" jawab Eunhyuk sambil memandang langit yang sedikit mendung itu.

Donghae tak bertanya lagi setelah itu karena Young Joo memanggilnya, mengatakan sudah waktunya untuk pulang. Jaejoong tak melepas lengan Young Joo saat keduanya berjalan pelan. Donghae dan Eunhyuk berjalan siaga dibelakang mereka. Bukan karena apa tetapi kedua majikan mereka itu sama-sama ceroboh.

Donghae menghidupkan mesin mobil sementara Eunhyuk membukakan pintu untuk Jaejoong dan Young Joo. Setelah keduanya masuk, Eunhyuk menutupnya pelan sebelum membuka pintu depan dan duduk disamping Donghae.

Donghae baru saja akan menjalankan mobilnya saat sebuah mobil hitam berhenti tepat didepan mobil mereka. Jangan lupakan beberapa motor yang mengelilingi mereka. Mereka berpakaian serba hitam dan membawa senjata tajam. Suatu keadaan yang membuat Jaejoong takut dan gelisah sehingga tanpa sadar memeluk lengan Young Joo semakin erat.

"Gwenchanayo, Appa akan melindungimu" kata Young Joo tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada sosok berkebangsaan Jepang yang kini turun dari mobil yang menghalangi jalan mereka.

Disisi lain, Donghae segera mengambil pistol di dasbor sementara Eunhyuk mengambil Hp bermaksud menghubungi Yunho.

Trang! Plash!

Namun Niatnya tak terwujud karena seseorang telah memukul kaca mobil di depannya. Keadaan memaksanya untuk melepaskan Hp ditangannya karena melihat seorang lainnya yang ingin memecahkan kaca di samping Jaejoong. Eunhyuk segera membuka pintu dan menendang orang itu tepat saat tonngkat itu akan mengenai kaca. Tak lama kemudian bebrapa orang langsung menyerang Eunhyuk.

Donghae bermaksud mencari celah untuk membawa majikannya kabur, namun dua ban mobil mereka telah ditusuk dengan pisau dan tak memungkinkan untuk kabur dalam kondisi kendaraan seperti itu. Donghae membuka pintu, berniat membantu Eunhyuk yang suah mulai terdesak dengan beberapa luka sayatan di lengannya. Namun seseorang dari belakang telah menusuk punggungnya. Walaupun begitu Donhae tetap bertahan. Berbalik dan menembak orang yang menyerangnya.

Suasana tegang itu membuat jaejoong panic, terlebih saat seseorang membuka pintu mobil disampingnya dan meraih tangannya.

Young Joo tidak tinggal diam, tanpa pikir panjang keluar dari mobil dan berlari ke sisi lain mobil, mencoba menghalau orang-orang yang ingin mencelakai putranya. Young Joo yang memiliki cukup ilmu bela diri berhasil melumpuhkan beberapa orang. Young Joo berbalik bermaksud untuk menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Jae…"

Namun langkahnya terhenti saat seseorang muncul dibelakang Youn Joo dan menusuk punggungnya dengan samurai. Mata Doe milik Jaejoong semakin membesar saat melihat ujung pedang samurai yang menembus dada Appanya dengan darah yang mengalir cepat dan deras membasahi kemeja Young Joo. Dan Darah itu semakin deras saat orang itu menarik samurai itu dengan kasar. Tubuh Young Joo perlahan ambruk di depan namja yang menusuknya yang tak lain adalah Hideaki.

"Appa!"

Jaejoong menjerit histeris. Jaejoong membuka pintu dan memaksa berlari menghampiri tubuh Yaoung Joo.

"Appa…!"

Namun seseorang menarik tubuhnya. Menangkapnya dan membungkam hidungnya dengan sapu tangan. Jaejoong berusaha memberontak untuk melepaskan diri namun penagruh obat bius di sapu tangan itu membuatnya lemas. Tangan Appanya yang terangkat bermaksud menggapainya dan bibir Young Joo yang memangilnya lemah adalah hal yang Jaejoong lihat sebelum kegelapan merengut penglihatanya.

.

.

Tubuh Young Joo terasa kaku, semua terasa dingin dan hening. Kesedihan mendalam memenuhi hatinya. Dirinya tidak dapat menjaga Jaejoong sesuai dengan janjinya. Kemudian sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh tangannya. Perlahan Young Joo menoleh. Bayangan yeoja yang dulu pernah dicintainya duduk di samping tubuhnya.

"Sooyoung…"

Sosok itu masih sama seperti yang diingatnya. Sooyoung memandanginya dengan lembut tanpa kata.

"Apakah kau datang untuk menjemputku…?"

Sooyoung masih diam dan tak menjawab. Hanya melempar senyuman sedih.

"Gwenchanayo…aku hanya mengkhawatirkan putraku.."

Sooyoung mendekat dan menempelkan keningnya di kening Young Joo. Saat itulah Young Joo melihat Jaejoong putranya. Duduk di sebuah ranjang dengan nuansa putih yang steril. Kedua tanganya menggendong dua baby dalam balutan kain baby blue dan nampak tersenyum bahagia. Pemandangan itu mengukir senyum di bibir Young Joo, sebelum akhirnya matanya menutup dalam kedamaian abadi.

.

.

Yunho sedang berada di ruang kerja di kediaman Big East Residence saat Hpnya bergetar dan nama Eunhyuk muncul di sana. Yunho segera mengangkatnya, namun Eunhyuk tidak berbicara. Yang didengarnya adalah suara gaduh dan jeritan Jaejoong. Tahu istrinya dalam bahaya, Yunho segera menghampiri laptopnya. Mencari keberadaan mereka melalui pelacak yang dipasang di Hp Eunhyuk dan kalung Jaejoong. Yunho segera bergegas pergi saat mengetahui dimana posisi mereka.

Namun Yunho telat beberapa menit. Yang Yunho jumpai saat sampai di sana adalah Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang sekarat. Kemudian Young Joo yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi. Jaejoong tidak ada disana. Kalung yang menjadi harapan Yunho untuk menemukan Jaejoong tergeletak beberapa langkah dari jasad Young Joo. Mereka telah mengambil Boojaejoongie miliknya.

Hp Yunho kembali bergetar, kali ini nomor asing dan tanpa keraguan Yunho langsung mengangkatnya. Matanya menyipit saat tahu siapa yang menelponnya.

"Dimana istriku?" tanya Yunho tanpa basa-basi.

"_Ada di tempat yang sangat berbahaya. Sesuai janjiku, aku akan membunuhnya. Tapi bukan di hari ulang tahunmu. Rupanya aku tak sesabar itu. Datanglah ke pelabuhan Yeon-an. Istrimu menunggumu disana. Kau harus cepat, sepertinya kandungannya bermasalah. Bila kau tak cepat Istri dan anakmu mungkin tak bisa tertolong lagi"_

.

.

Kyuhyun sedang berdiri di depan kediaman Choi. Bibirnya selalu tersenyum tak sabar ingin memberi tahu kabar gembira kepada Changmin suaminya tentang kehamilannya. Senyum Kyuhyun semakin lebar saat melihat mobil Changmin memasuki halaman kediaman Choi. Mobil itu berhenti di depan Kyuhyun dan tak lama kemudian namja jangkung itu keluar.

"Hai My Kyu-Kyu" kata Changmin sambil meraih tubuh Kyuhyun. Memeluknya dan mencium bibirnya keras dan dalam.

"Hyung!" Kyuhyun memukul dada Changmin agar berhenti sejenak.

Beruntunglah Changmin tidak seevil biasanya dan langsung melepaskannya.

"Waeyo My Kyu?"

"Ani, Hyung aku…"

Namun Changmin menutup bibir Kyuhyun dengan jarinya sebelum Kyuhyun sempat meneruskan kalimatnya. Permintaan halus Changmin karena ingin mengangkat Hp yang bergetar di tangan satunya. Wajah ceria itu langsung berubah serius saat mendengar kabar dari Yunho.

"Changminie Hyung Waeyo?" tanya Kyuhyun saat merasakan aura suaminya yang sedikit berubah gelap.

"Kyu, Aku harus pergi. Young Joo ssi telah terbunuh dan Jaejoong ssi….hilang."

Kabar itu tentu membuat tubuh Kyuhyun lemas. Kyuhyun tidak tahu harus bagaimana dan hanya bisa terdiam. Changmin yang mengerti hati Kyuhyun yang terguncang langsung memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Jangan Khawatir. Kami akan segera menemukannya. Ne?"

"Hyung…"

Changmin melepas pelukannya, mengecup pelan bibir Kyuhyun sebelum berlari ke mobilnya. Kembali menghidupkan mobil dan membawa mobil itu cepat meninggalkan kediaman Choi. Sepeninggalan Changmin, Kyuhyun terduduk karena kakinya tak sanggup menerima beban tubuhnya lagi.

"Jae Hyung…"

**TBC**

Anyeong, akhirnya balik lagi hari ini dengan Chapter 15 ^^. Terima kasih buat semua readers, yang kasih review, fav dan follow fic ini. Mian ne lagi-lagi bukan chapter yang panjang. Karena ingin mengejar jadwal update akhirnya Cuma bisa menulis sebanyak ini. Doakan chap selanjutnya lebih cepat dan panjang.

Konflik terakhir akan segera dimulai. Tentu akan ada cerita sedih dan kematian tapi mereka bukan pair utama. Author tidak setega itu^^. O iya karena bila ada suatu hal dan fic ini terhapus bisa baca di WP ku alamatnya www dot yeyekyunie dot Worpress dot com

Tetep ditunggu reviewnya.

Gamsahamida

Yeye Kyunie^^


	16. Chapter 16

**Fate Knows Our Name**

Chapter 16

Disclaimer : Semua karakter disini milik Tuhan YME, diri mereka sendiri dan orang tuanya. Author hanya meminjam nama mereka demi menulis ide yang sudah lama tersimpan di khayalan Author.

Rate: M

Genre: Romance & Supernatural

Warning: BL, Yaoi, Mpreg, Typos, OOC, alur kecepatan.

Pairings: Yunjae, Changkyu, Yoosu, Sibum and many more. Pairings akan bertambah seiring perkembangan cerita.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Yunho, Changmin dan beberapa orang pilihan bawahan Park Jin Pyo menyisir Pelabuhan Yeo-an sore itu juga. Setelah hampir setengah jam berkeliling akhirnya mereka menemukan kapal kecil dengan beberapa orang berpakaian hitam mengawalnya. Yunho tidak menlihat Hideaki diantara mereka tapi Yunho tetap meminta rombongannya untuk mendekat.

Dor! Dor!

Namun baru beberapa langkah mereka bergerak, suara tembakan dan beberapa peluru menghujani mereka dari belakang.

Tanpa komando apapun, Changmin dan yang lainnya berlindung kecuali Yunho yang kini masih berdiri kokoh meski beberapa peluru menembus tubuhnya. Yunho sudah sangat terbiasa dengan rasa sakit. Toh luka itu akan sembuh beberapa jam kemudian. Yunho berlari lurus dan cepat ke ujung dermaga. Lalu melompat ke dalam air, berenang cepat ke arah kapal kecil itu.

Dipihak lain Changmin sedang bergerak menembaki beberapa untuk melindungi Yunho dari serangan. Senyum evil tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. Changmin selalu tepat dalam bidikannya. Tentu saja Changmin tak sembarangan menembak. Mata, tenggorokan dan bagian privat tubuh adalah target bidikan favoritnya.

Brak! Changmin melempar senjata laras panjangnya setelah puas membuat lumpuh beberapa targetnya. Changmin lalu mencari kapal boat terdekat untuk menyusul Yunho.

Sementara itu Yunho sudah berhasil mencapai kapal. Dengan gerakan cepat dan mudah Yunho berhasil naik ke dalam kapal.

Dor!Dor!

Beberapa orang yang mengawal kapal itu kembali menyerangnya dengan tembakan. Tanpa menghindar Yunho berlari menghampiri mereka dan menumbangkan mereka satu persatu. Yunho berlari ke dalam kapal, dan kaki Yunho berlari semakin cepat saat menyadari sosok yang sedang duduk di sudut ruang di dalam kapal.

"Boo!" Yunho menghampiri namja yang kini memegangi perutnya yang besar sambil meringis pelan.

Namu saat Yunho berhasil mencapai namja itu dan keduanya bertemu pandang, Yunho menyadari bahwa namja itu bukan istrinya. Wajah mereka sangat serupa, hanya berbeda warna mata dan bibir lebih tipis.

"Kau bukan Jaejoong…"bisik Yunho.

Namja itu tak langsung menjawab. Namja cantik itu menggigit Bibir tipisnya menahan sakit dengan air mata membasahi pipinya.

" Sang Aegya dia akan lahir…" kata namja itu lemah

Yunho memeriksa keadaan tubuh namja itu dan menyadari cairan yang keluar deras dari sela pangkal pahanya.

"Jebal…dia juga putramu Yunho ssi"

Yunho tentu tak ingin mempercayai ucapan tak masuk akal namja itu, tapi hati nuraninya tidak tega membiarkan namja itu begitu saja. Tanpa mengatakan apapun Yunho mengangkat tubuh namja itu, menggendongnya dengan setengah berlari.

"Hyung. Kau berhasil menemukannya"Teriak Changmin sambil merapatkan kapal boat yang di bawanya.

"Dia bukan Jaejoong" jawab Yunho setelah berhasil berpindah ke kapal boat yang dibawa Changmin.

"Mwo? Mana mungkin Hyung?!"

"Minie..kita harus cepat. Dia tidak bisa bertahan lama"

Changmin tak bertanya lagi setelahnya, Changmin segera mengemudikan kapal itu untuk menepi di dermaga.

.

.

Kabar tentang penculikan Jaejoong dan terbunuhnya Young Joo cepat menyebar ke lingkungan keluarga Park. Dan Junsu adalah salah satu dari mereka yang paling histeris saat mendengarnya. Junsu sangat menyayangi Jaejoong dan sangat mengenal baik Young Joo.

"Tenanglah Suie, Yunho pasti akan segera menemukannya" Hibur Hyorin sambil memeluk Junsu yang masih menangis tersedu.

"Tapi Umma…Hiks..Joongie sedang hamil tua bagaimana jika…"

"Sssst. Kau juga harus tenang Suei. Percayalah pada Yunho ssi ne"

Hyorin terus memeluk dan menenangkan Junsu, sekitar setengah jam kemudian Junsu tertidur karena kelelahan menangis. Tubuh Junsu akhir-akhir ini memang sering lemah dan kejadian penculikan Jaejoong membuatnya tubuhnya semakin drop.

Hyorin membaringkan Junsu dan menyelimutinya. Setelah memastikan Junsu tidak akan bangun dalam waktu yang cukup lama, Hyorin mencari Yoochun dan mendapati putranya itu sedang berjalan cepat keluar dari ruang kerjanya.

"Chunie!"

"Umma, dimana Suie?"

"Sedang tidur. Kau mau pergi kemana Chunie?" Tanya Hyorin saat menyadari Yoochun membawa sesuatu yang sedikit panjang dengan lilitan kain membungkusnya.

"Aku harus menyerahkan ini ke Yunho ssi Umma. Mungkin ini dapat membantunya membunuh orang itu dan menyelamatkan Jaejoong ssi"

" Kalau begitu berhati-hatilah di jalan dan cepatlah kembali"

"Ne Umma"

Yoochun memeluk Hyorin, sebelum akhirnya kembali berjalan cepat meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

Yunho membawa namja itu ke Seol Hospital tepat waktu. Saat ini seorang dokter yang dia ketahui bernama Taemin sedang membantunya melahirkan dalam persalinan normal. Yunho menunggu di luar. Raut wajahnya terlihat serius memikirkan kata-kata namja itu.

"Bisakah kau jelaskan hal ini Minho ssi" kata Yunho tanpa menoleh ke arah Minho yang kini berdiri di dekatnya.

"Namanya Kim Young Woong. Dia adalah teman saya di universitas kedokteran saat di London. Dia adalah namja yang mengandung janin Anda, Yunho ssi"

Kali ini Yunho menatap Minho, meminta penjelasan lebih detail.

"Dua hari sebelum pernikahan Anda memberi saya contoh sperma untuk diperiksa dan hasilnya memang sperma itu sudah setengah mati dan tidak dapat membuahi. Namun Young Woong tanpa sepengetahuanku telah mengambil contoh sperma itu dan melakukan percobaan baby tabung dengannya. Di luar dugaan dia berhasil dan memasukkan janin itu ke rahimnya dengan bantuan Taemin. Dirinya baru bercerita padaku setelah janin itu sudah dua bulan berada diperutnya."

"Dan kau tak menceritakan hal sepenting itu padaku?"

"Mianhae, Yunho ssi. Young Woon begitu bahagia sejak mengandung janin itu dan saya sebagai teman memilih untuk tidak memberitahu Anda. Keluarga Young Woon telah tebunuh ketika masih di berada di Junior School. Sejak saat itu dia tidak pernah tersenyum dan selalu meyendiri. Tapi kehadiran janin itu telah mengembalikan senyum temanku. Bila Anda ingin menyalahkan sesorang atas hal ini itu adalah saya"

Krek! Sebuah suara pintu terbuka menghentikan pembicaraan mereka. Seorang suster membawa baby dalam balutan selimut baby blue. Dan Yunho tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya saat melihat wajah sang Aegya yang begitu mirip dengannya. Baby itu menangis begitu keras dan menggeliatkan badannya gelisah.

"Dia lahir dengan sempurna Mr. Jung" kata Suster itu sambil menyodorkan baby itu.

"Shin Hye sebaiknya…" Minho bermaksud untuk menyuruh suster itu untuk membawanya ke ruang incubator karena cukup mengerti bila Yunho akan menolak baby itu. Namun diluar dugaannya tangan Yunho terulur menerima Baby yang merupakan versi mini darinya.

Dalam gendongan Yunho, tangis baby itu mulai beransur reda. Gerakan gelisah itu berhenti seolah dia mengenali Appanya dan merasa aman di dalam dekapannya.

.

.

Sosok tegas, rupawan dan bermanic musang adalah hal yang pertama Young Woong jumpai saat pertama kali dirinya membuka mata.

"Yunho ssi…"

"Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Hideaki, kenapa kau bisa ada di sana?"

"Seharusnya kau bertanya apa hubunganku dengan Hideaki dan Jaejoong, Yunhoo ssi"

Yunho terdiam. Memang bukan saatnya untuk membuang-buang waktu mengingat Jaejoong masih di luar sana dan tidak tahu bagaimana keadaannya. Namun Yunho harus bersabar sedikit lagi.

"Dulu aku mengagumimu Yunho ssi, karena kau adalah orang yang telah membunuh para penjahat yang telah merengut nyawa semua keluargaku. Bagiku kau adalah pahlawan. Jadi aku mencuri sperma yang kau titipkan kepada Minho karena aku begitu ingin memiliki anak darimu. Awalnya aku sedikit bingung dengan obsesi tidak masuk akal itu namun hal itu berbeda saat tanpa sengaja aku melihat Jaejoong dua bulan yang lalu. Hal itu terjadi karena ikatan batin kami yang cukup kuat. Aku dan Jaejoong adalah saudara kembar di kehidupan sebelumnya. Aku tahu ini terdengar mustahil tapi ingatan yang ku dapat sejak pertemuanku dengannya sangat nyata."

"Bagaimana dengan Hideaki?"

"Dia adalah orang yang kucintai di kehidupanku sebelumnya. Setelah Jaejoong terjatuh ke sungai, aku juga ikut terjun ke sungai untuk menolongnya. Namun arus begitu deras dan kami malah terpisah. Aku terhanyut cukup jauh dan akhirnya tak sadarkan diri karena terbentur batu. Seorang tabib berkebangsaan jepang menolongku. Namanya Kenichi Endo. Tabib paruh baya yang sangat baik dan bersedia menampungku. Aku tetap melanjutkan hidup dengan rasa bersalah karena tak mampu menyelamatkan adikku. Hidup dengan anggapan Jaejoong telah meninggal. Dua tahun kemudian aku bertemu dengan Hideaki saat dia berobat kepada Endo. Pertemuan kami tak begitu istimewa namun dia melamarku dua minggu kemudian. Aku menerima pinangan itu karena Endo sangat mengharapkannya dan aku tak ingin membuat orang yang telah memperlakukanku sebagai anak itu kecewa. Dia adalah sosok yang dingin, tegas dan bertangan besi namun dia tak pernah menyakitiku. Dan perlahan aku mulai menyayanginya. Tapi perlakuannya terhadap negriku membuat hatiku tersiksa setiap hari. Hari itu aku mengambil keputusan mengakhiri hidupku tepat didepan matanya, berharap hatinya sedingin es dapat sedikit mencair. Berharap dia juga merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh orang-orang yang telah ia rengut nyawanya. Namun harapanku sepertinya tak terwujud. Dia malah semakin jahat setelah itu. Saat terlahir kembali, aku sama sekali tak mengingatnya. Baru dua minggu yang lalu ingatan ini kembali dan semuanya sudah terlambat tak terkendali. Dia marah besar padaku menganggp diriku kembali menghianatinya dengan mengandung anakmu. Karena itulah dia bermaksud membuangku pagi ini. Lalu kau datang menyelamatkan kami"

"Hideaki yang menyuruhku datang ke dermaga. Dia sengaja membuatku menemukanmu dan berharap dapat mengecohku dengan memberikan namja yang memiliki wajah serupa dengan Jaejoong"

Young Woong terdiam tak mengatakan apapun. Dan Yunho tak bertanya lagi. Perlahan Yunho berbalik, berjalan meninggalkan Young Woong.

Yunho baru saja keluar dari kamar perawatan Young Woong, saat Changmin berlari ke arahnya.

"Hyung, aku sudah tahu dimana keberadaan Joongie"

Yunho mengangguk, kemudian keduanya berjalan cepat di lorong koridor rumah sakit. Tangan kanan Yunho yang terpasang cincin pernikahan itu mengepal.

"Boo, bertahanlah. Aku pasti menolongmu" janjinya dalam hati.

.

.

Seunghyun tak beranjak dari sisi Jaejoong sejak mereka menculiknya. Mata Seunghyun terus menatap wajah Jaejoong yang kini masih belum sadar dan terbaring lemah di tempat tidur. Peristiwa terbunuhnya Sang Appa membuat namja cantik itu terguncang. Setelah sadar Jaejoong terus berteriak menangis histeris dan memanggil Appanya. Tak ingin keadaan Jaejoong semakin memburuk, Seunghyun kembali menyuntikkan obat penenang ke tubuh Jaejoong.

Seunghyun tahu diri tak pernah peduli dengan apapun dan siapapun semenjak kematian sang Umma. Dia jahat dan tidak berbelas kasihan. Tapi saat melihat keadaan Jaejoong tanpa sadar Seunghyun menangis. Jaejoong telah menyentuh hatinya yang pernah beku.

"Sepertinya aku benar-benar telah jatuh cinta padamu terlalu dalam" bisik Seunghyun sambil mengusap pipi Jaejoong.

Kemudian ingatan Seunhyun kembali pada kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu saat tanpa sengaja dirinya mendengar percakapan Hideaki dan Fujiwara. Tentang rencana mereka untuk membunuh Jaejoong bersama dengan Yunho. Hideaki dulu menjanjikannya hanya akan membunuh Yunho dan dia dapat memiliki Jaejoong sepenuhnya. Namun Hideaki telah mengkhianatinya dengan merubah rencana tanpa sepengetahuannya. Tidak, dia tidak akan membiarkan Jaejoongnya terbunuh.

"Taecyeon…"panggil Seunhyung pada tangan kanannya yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Mendengar panggilan Bosnya, Taecyeon segera mendekat.

"Ne, Seunhyun ssi"

"Akan ada pertempuran di sini dan mungkin tempat ini akan hancur. Bila saat itu tiba, apapun yang terjadi kau harus membawa Jaejoong pergi dari sini dengan selamat"

.

.

Senyum Young Woon tak pernah berhenti begitu juga dengan air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipinya saat dirinya melihat babynya yang kini terbaring di salah satu box incubator. Terlebih saat kelopak mata baby nya terbuka dan memiliki bola mata sewarna dengan miliknya,.

Young Woong duduk berjongkok sambil menahan sakit. Tubuhnya sebenarnya masih lemah paska melahirkan, namun Young Woong berisikeras untuk meninggalkan tempat tidur. Young Woong kembali menatap baby. Umma dan Aegya yang memiliki bola warna serupa itu saling memandang.

"Umma sangat bahagia dapat melahirkanmu dengan selamat. Mengandung dan melahirkanmu adalah moment yang tak akan Umma lupakan. Tapi Mianhae, Umma harus meninggalkanmu. Ani, bukan karena Umma tidak sayang padamu. Umma sangat mencintaimu. Sangat ingin terus bersamamu tapi Umma harus melakukan sesuatu. Umma harus menyelamatkan seseorang yang penting dalam hidup Umma. Jadilah anak baik selama Umma pergi. Umma akan usahakan kembali dengan cepat. Tapi bila ternyata Umma tidak bisa kembali. Kau harus tetap menjadi Anak yang baik ne. My Baby ….Young Jae Umma sangat mencintaimu."

Mata doe milik Baby Young Jae berkedip-kedip yang sedikit berkaca-kaca seolah mengerti apa yang diucapkan Young Woong padanya. Tangan mungil miliknya bergerak pelan sebelum akhirnya berhasil terangkat. Ingin menggapai wajah Young Woong di balik Kaca incubator.

"Saranghae, My Baby Young Jae" bisik Young Woong sambil mencium tangan Baby Young Jae yang kini menempel di kaca incubator. Air mata Young Woong semakin deras. Setelah itu Young Woong memaksa tubuhnya berdiri dan berjalan pelan meninggalkan tempat itu. Sementara itu tangan Baby Young Jae masih terangkat dan mata Doenya tak berhenti menatap Sang Umma yang kini semakin menjauh darinya.

"Young Woong" Tegur Minho saat melihat sahabatnya itu baru saja keluar dari ruang incubator.

"Kau baru saja melahirkan, jangan banyak bergerak dulu!"

"Gwenchanayo? Mino, bisakah kau mengantarku. Aku harus menyelamatkan Jaejoong"

"Mwo?! Aku tidak mau. Kau masih sangat lemah Young Woong. Aku tidak segila itu untuk membawamu keluar. Yunho ssi sedang menyelamatkan Jaejoong ssi. Kita tunggu saja di sini ne"

"Ani. Hanya ada dua pilihan Mino. Aku yang mati atau dia yang akan pergi. Seseorang telah mengatakannya padaku."

"Young Woong…"

"Kalo kau tidak mau mengantarku, biarkan aku menyetir sendiri. Aku titip Baby Young Jae padamu"

"Araso, aku akan mengantarmu. Tapi kau harus janji untuk kembali dengan selamat. Anakmu masih sangat membutuhkanmu"

Young Woong tidak menjawab, hanya tersenyum lemah.

.

.

Sebuah Mansion di dekat jurang yang menghadap laut adalah tempat Hideaki menghabiskan waktunya beberapa tahun belakangan ini. Sebuah bangunan perpaduan antara rumah tradisional Korea dan Victorian. Hideaki berdiri di balkon, pandangannya lurus ke arah air laut yang kini sedang berombak besar. Sudah beberapa hari dirinya tidak tidur karena setiap kali dirinya menutup mata, bayangan orang itu selalu terlihat. Bagi Hideaki, Jatuh cinta adalah kelemahan. Hideaki tak ingin menjadi lemah karena itulah dia membuang Young Woong.

"Hideaki Sama" tegur Fujiwara, tangan kanan yang selama hampir 25 tahun ikut bersamanya.

"Mereka sudah mendekat"

Hideaki mengangguk, perlahan membalikkan badannya.

"Sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Kau tahu apa yang dilakukan bila saat itu tiba"

"Hai' Hideaki Sama"

Kemudian keduanya berjalan cepat, bersiap menyambut tamu yang sebentar lagi akan datang.

.

.

Yunho dan Changmin memutuskan berpencar setelah tiba di Mansion yang mereka yakini tempat Hideaki selama ini tinggal. Tempat yang sama dimana Jaejoong berada. Yunho menyusup di bagian utara sementara Changmin di bagian Selatan Mansion. Dengan berbekal senjata tali baja bermata pisau, Changmin bergerak pelan namun cepat menjerat leher salah satu penjaga yang berdiri tak jauh pintu masuk.

"Ukh!"

Penjaga itu ambruk seketika dengan tenggorokan penuh darah. Changmin hanya tersenyum polos melihat tubuh korbanya yang kini menggelepar. Tak ingin berlama-lama. Changmin kembali focus dan masuk ke dalam mansion.

Dor!Dor!

Hujanan tembakan menyambutnya begitu kakinya menginjak karpet di dalam mansion. Dengan gerakan lincah Changmin melompat mencari perlindungan di sofa. Tapi rupanya kini lawanya sedikit pintar, tahu peluru biasa tak mampu menembus sofa. Dia mengambil senjata laras panjang berpeluru rudal dan bersiap membidik Changmin. Namun pergerakan Changmin lebih cepat. Changmin melempar pisau dan dengan akurat tepat mengenai dahi orang itu. Sedikit Sial karena sebelum orang itu ambruk, dia sudah menarik pelatuk senjatanya.

"Oh Shit!"

Changmin segera berdiri dan berlari menghindar sebelum….

Dhuar!

Sofa yang tadi sempat menjadi tameng Changmin kini hancur oleh peluru rudal. Suara ledakan itu rupanya mencuri perhatian semua penjaga Mansion. Mereka berlari ke arah tempat Changmin berada. Hal ini memudahkan Yunho yang kini bebas dari bagian penjaga dan terus menyisir di setiap sudut Mansion bagian utara.

Akhirnya Yunho sampai di sebuah kamar yang dia tahu pasti dimana Jaejoong disekap. Sebelum menemuinya di rumah sakit. Changmin telah berhasil menangkap salah satu anak buah Hideaki. Menyiksanya cukup serius dan berhasil mendapatkan informasi termasuk kamar tempat Jaejoong di baringkan.

Yunho langsung membuka cepat pintu kamar itu, namun rupanya Boo Jaejoongnya tak ada di kamar itu. Melainkan orang yang telah menjadi musuh abadinya. Hideaki berdiri kokoh disana dengan pedang samurai di tangan.

"Kau terlambat, Istrimu sudah tak ada di kamar ini lagi"

"Dimana?"

"Ke tempat yang lebih Tersembunyi. Mansion ini akan hancur tepat jam 12 malam nanti. Dan aku bersumpah kau tak akan menemukannya. Tubuhnya akan hancur bersama tempat ini"

Yunho tidak meladeni omongan Hideaki. Yunho sangat sadar akan sangat sulit menemukan Jaejoong bila orang dihadapanya itu masih hidup. Tanpa membalas perkataan itu, Yunho mengambil pedang yang terpajang di dinding tak jauh darinya. Mengambil kuda-kuda sebelum akhirnya mulai menyerang Hideaki.

Trang!Trang!

Pedang keduanya saling beradu, memulai pertempuran yang entah ke berapa kali sejak keduanya memutuskan untuk saling bermusuhan sepanjang eksistensi mereka.

**TBC**

Anyeong, akhirnya Chapter 16 selesai ^^. Terima kasih buat semua readers, yang kasih review, fav dan follow fic ini.

Pertempuran Hideaki dan Yunho sudah dimulai. Di chap ini sudah terungkap siapa yeoja di dalam mimpi Jae. Mungkin sudah ada yang bisa menebak siapa kematian yang kedua. Clue nya : Dua Baby yang digendong Jae dalam bayangan Young Joo bukanlah kembar.

Tetep ditunggu reviewnya.

Gamsahamida

Yeye Kyunie^^


	17. Chapter 17

**Fate Knows Our Name**

Chapter 17

Disclaimer : Semua karakter disini milik Tuhan YME, diri mereka sendiri dan orang tuanya. Author hanya meminjam nama mereka demi menulis ide yang sudah lama tersimpan di khayalan Author.

Rate: M

Genre: Romance & Supernatural

Warning: BL, Yaoi, Mpreg, Typos, OOC, alur kecepatan.

Pairings: Yunjae, Changkyu, Yoosu, Sibum and many more. Pairings akan bertambah seiring perkembangan cerita.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

"Jatuh cinta akan membuatmu lemah" kata-kata itu telah menjadi racun yang telah mengalir di setiap prinsip hidup seorang Hideaki Takizawa. Kata-kata yang Ibunya ucapkan sebelum bunuh diri menyusul Sang Ayah.

5 Tahun adalah usia Hideaki saat peristiwa tragis itu terjadi didepan matanya. Masumi , Ibu Hideaki adalah tabib yang bertanggung jawab atas kelahiran istri Uesugi saat melahirkan Yunho. Masumi melakukan sedikit kelalaian yang mengakibatkan kematian pada Sang Ibu saat proses kelahiran. Uesugi sebenarnya adalah orang yang bijaksana namun kehilangan wanita yang sangat dicintainya membuatnya buta. Kematian di balas kematian karena itulah Uesugi bermaksud membunuh Masumi dengan pedang samurai keluarga Yamada. Namun Matsuyama Takizawa suami sekaligus tangan kanannya mencegahnya, mengatakan bahwa ia akan menanggung hukuman atas kesalahan istrinya. Matsuyama mengambil pedang di tangan Uesugi kemudian mengakhiri hidupnya dengan pedang itu. Kejadian itu membuat batin Masumi terguncang. Dan memutuskan menyusul suaminya seminggu kemudian. Semua itu adalah awal kebencian Hideaki terhadap semua keluarga Yamada.

Namun bukan berarti Hideaki tak pernah merasakan jatuh cinta. Tsubasa Imai adalah orang pertama yang berhasil mengalihkan rasa dendamnya terhadap keluarga Yamada. Teman sepermainannya dari kecil yang sangat memahami dirinya. Satu-satunya orang yang dapat bersabar dengan sifat dingin dan arogan yang mendarah daging di dalam dirinya. Sesorang yang selalu mengikutinya kemanapun dia pergi bahkan saat dirinya memutuskan untuk masuk ke akademi militer.

Keduanya bersama meniti karir di kemiliteran. Hideaki berhasil menduduki posisi Jenderal dan bertanggung jawab di Kyoto sementara Tsubasa menjadi tangan kanan Yunho yang akan bertanggung jawab di area semenanjung Korea.

Dan peristiwa yang membuka luka lama akan dendam Hideaki akan keluarga Yamada kembali terjadi. Dimalam dimana Yunho kehilangan kewarasannya dan membunuh hampir separuh prajuritnya, Tsubasa Imai adalah salah satu prajurit yang mati di tangan Yunho.

Hideaki kehilangan satu-satunya orang yang menahannya untuk tidak jatuh ke dalam kegelapan hatinya yang paling dalam. Hideaki mengajukan diri ke Dewan Militer untuk menggantikan posisi Yunho di Semenanjung Korea untuk memburunya. Beberapa kali bertemu dan Hideaki tak dapat membunuh Yunho membuat Hideaki mengambil alternatif lain. Bila dia tak mampu membunuh Yunho, maka Hideaki dapat menyiksa Yunho dalam Kesepian yang abadi. Hideaki sangat tahu bahwa Yunho sangat kehilangan istrinya dan membuatnya tak bisa mati akan sangat menambah penderitaanya. Karena itulah Hideaki meracuni Yunho dengan kutukan tanpa penawar yang di dapatnya dari teman dekat ibunya.

Kemudian pertemuannya dengan Young Woong bukanlah satu hal yang diharapkannya terjadi dalam hidupnya. Namun kemiripan sifat dan tingkah lakunya dengan Tsubasa membuatnya tak dapat berpaling. Pernikahannya dengan Youn Woong telah memberinya sedikit cahaya baru dalam hidupnya, dan ketika dirinya sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran seorang Young Woong, istrinya itu memilih pergi meninggalkannya.

Hideaki terjatuh dalam kekosongan dan kegelapan yang lebih dalam dari sebelumnya. Saat itulah Hideaki teringat dengan dendamnya terhadap Yunho yang merupakan satu-satunya anggota keluarga Yamada yang tersisa. Hideaki meminum racun kutukan yang sama. Membuatnya menjadi manusia setengah iblis yang akan terus berseteru dengan Yunho di sepanjang eksistensi mereka.

.

.

Trang!Trang!

Kedua pedang Yunho dan Hideaki terus beradu dalam gerakan solid dan mematikan.

Hideaki mundur beberapa langkah di saat jeda waktu beberapa detik setelah serangan sebelumnya. Kemudian dirinya mengambil gerakan melompat ke tembok, berlari beberapa langkah sebelum akhirnya terjun ke arah Yunho dengan mata pedang siap menghunus tubuh Yunho.

Trang!

Gerakan Yunho memang cepat dan dapat menahan pedang Hideaki namun tenaga yang dikerahkan Hideaki cukup besar sehingga membuat pedang Yunho patah. Sedetik kemudian tanpa memberi kesempatan Yunho untuk menghindar, Hideaki menendang kuat tubuh Yunho hingga melayang membentur keras pintu. Tubuh Yunho ambruk bersama daun pintu yang kini tak berbentuk.

Tak berhenti sampai di sana, Hideaki kembali memburu Yunho. Menghujam Dada Yunho dengan samurai miliknya.

Jleb!

Pedang itu berhasil menembus tubuh Yunho, tapi kedua tangan Yunho berhasil menahan pedang itu untuk masuk lebih dalam. Kedua tangan Yunho masih menahan kokoh meskipun darah kini mengalir deras dari sela telapak tangannya.

Dor! Dor!

Disaat Hideaki ingin menambah dorongan pada pedangnya, suara tembakan terdengar dan beberapa peluru bersarang di tubuhnya. Perlahan Hideaki menoleh dan mendapati Seunghyun lah yang telah menembaknya.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Hideaki menarik pedang dari tubuh Yunho dan melemparnya kuat dan tepat mengenai dada Seunghyun.

Brak!

Seunghyun terhuyung ke belakang menabrak meja perabot di koridor itu dan menjatuhkan pistol yang digenggamnya. Ujung pedang itu telah tepat mengenai jantungnya. Membuatnya tak dapat bertahan. Seunghun ambruk sebelum akhirnya perlahan meregang nyawa.

Yunho memanfaatkan sedikit waktu jeda itu untuk menendang kuat Hideaki yang sempat menyudutkan pergerakan tubuhnya.

.

.

Changmin sedang berusaha menjatuhkan beberapa anak buah Hideaki saat sebuah rantai menangkap kakinya, menariknya kuat dan membuatnya terjatuh. Rantai itu menyeret tubuhnya beberapa meter sebelum tubuhnya terangkat ke udara. Rantai itu berhenti bergerak. Membuat tubuh Changmin menggantung diudara dengan kedua kaki terikat rantai.

Trak!

Saat itulah Hp Changmin terjatuh dan mengeluarkan nada panggilan khas yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Aish My Kyu Kyu kenapa menelpon di saat seperti ini?"

Tap! Tap ! Sebuah suara langkah kaki mendekati Hp milik Changmin. Fujiwara mengambil Hp itu. Melihat raut wajah Changmin yang mengisyarat bahwa sang penelpon adalah orang yang sangat penting, Fujiwara jadi ingin mempermainkannya. Fujiwara mencet tombol penerima dan Loud speaker. Kesempatan itu tentu tidak disia-siakan Changmin untuk berbicara dengan Sang Istri.

"My Kyu Waeyo?!" Teriak Changmin

"Changminie Hyung, tadi aku lupa mengatakan sesuatu...Hyung Pokoknya apapun yang terjadi kau harus menemukan Jae Hyung lalu pulang dengan cepat dan selamat. Aku tidak mau jadi janda muda dan membesarkan anak kita sendirian. Araso?!"

Tut! Tut!

Sambungan itu terputus dan meninggalkan Changmin yang sedikit terbengong sekarang.

"Istrimu sedang hamil eoh? Sayang sekali karena setelah ini hanya jasadmu yang akan pulang" komentar Fujiwara sambil melempar Hp itu.

"Hmph...awalnya aku ingin mengajakmu bermain lebih lama. Tapi panggilan istri lebih penting. Aku adalah Suami yang baik Fujiwara San, tentu aku akan pulang dengan cepat dan selamat sesuai perintahnya."

Setelah itu, Changmin mengambil botol berisi cairan kimia dari saku celananya. Membuka tutupnya dan melemparkannya ke arah Fujiwara.

"Akhhhh!" Fujiwara menjerit kesakitan saat cairan keras itu mengenai wajah terutama matanya.

Changmin mengambil satu botol cairan lagi, kali ini meneteskanya di rantai yang mengikat kedua kakinya. Cairan itu membuat rantai itu meleleh dan dengan tarikan kuat, kaki Changmin terlepas dari jeratan rantai.

Tet! Tet!

Chamin berhasil mendaratkan tubuhnya dengan selamat di lantai saat terdengar suara alarm yang sangat keras.

"Hahahaha" Fujiwara tertawa evil dengan wajahnya yang sedikit terbakar.

"Kalian tak akan selamat. Setiap 3 menit beberapa bagian mansion akan meledak dan benar-benar akan meledak secara merata 30 menit kemudian."

.

.

Young Woong berjalan pelan menyusuri mansion bagian timur sambil menahan sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Tak ada pengawal atau anak buah Hideaki yang menghalangi jalannya. Beberapa karena sudah mati dan beberapa kabur begitu alarm terdengar.

Young Woong memang tidak tahu dimana Jaejoong. Dirinya hanya menuruti insting dan ikatan batin yang kini menunutunnya pada sebuah pintu gudang. Perlahan Young Woong membuka pintu. Senyumnya mengembang saat mendapati Jaejoong terbaring di tempat tidur dan mengerjap - ngerjap mata doe nya pelan.

Young Woong mendekati Jaejoong yang kini sedang mengusap kedua matanya dengan tangan.

"Joongie" tegurnya saat Young Woong sudah berada di dekat Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menoleh dan Mata Doenya semakin membulat saat melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Eonni..." Tanpa sadar panggilan itu keluar dari bibirnya. Entah kenapa Jaejoong sangat mengenal namja di depannya. Ada perasaan bahagia dan juga rindu yang kini memenuhi benaknya.

"Ani...panggil aku Hyung ne"

"Hyung..."

Young Woong memeluk Jaejoong erat begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Mianhae, sebenarnya Hyung sudah menemukanmu sejak dua bulan yang lalu tapi Hyung tak berani menemuimu dan memelukmu seperti ini..."

"Hyung..."

Young Woong melepas pelukannya, mengusap air matanya dan air mata Jaejoong.

"Kajja, kita harus pergi dari sini"

Young Woon membantu Jaejoong berdiri. Kemudian keduanya mulai berjalan pelan meninggalkan tempat itu. Dengan sabar Young Woong menunggu dan membimbing Jaejoong yang memang sulit berjalan dengan perut besarnya. Terlebih Jaejoong baru saja sadar dan kakinya menjadi sedikit lemas.

Dhuar!

Tiba-tiba terjadi ledakkan besar di atap koridor yang mereka lewati. Tak ayal, Young Woong dan Jaejoong yang berada di sana tertimpa reruntuhan. Namun sebelum reruntuhan itu mengenai mereka, Young Woong mendorong keras tubuh Jaejoong.

Brak! Tubuh Jaejoong terhempas cukup keras dan sempat membentur guci besar yang menghiasi koridor itu.

"Akh..." Jaejoong merintih menahan sakit di perutnya terlebih kini cairan bening sedikit pekat mengalir deras di sela pahanya.

"Joongie, apa kau baik-baik saja"

"Ne.."

Jaejoong mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari Young Woong. Jaejoong mendapati Hyung nya itu sedang duduk bersandar di dekat reruntuhan. Perlahan Jaejoong berdiri dan menguatkan tubuhnya untuk berjalan mendekati Young Woong.

Pandangan Jaejoong berubah horor saat melihat bagian bawah tubuh Young Woong tertimpa reruntuhan. Terlebih saat genangan cairan berwarna merah mengalir di bawah reruntuhan.

"Hyung..."

Dengan kepanikan dan kecemasan Jaejoong mencoba mengangkat reruntuhan itu. Namun reruntuhan itu begitu kuat, Jaejoong tak mampu mengangkat satupun. Dan kepanikan Jaejoong berubah menjadi isakan frustasi.

"Jaejoong ssi!"

Saat itulah Taecyeon datang menghampiri mereka.

"Hyung..Hiks.. " Jaejoong tak menghiraukan kedatangan Taecyeon dan terus mencoba mengangkat reruntuhan.

Taecyeon bermaksud membantu Jaejoong mengangkat reruntuhan namun getaran besar kembali terasa pertanda ada beberapa bagian Mansion yang kembali meledak.

"Akh..." Dan secara bersamaan perut Jaejoong terasa sangat sakit .

"Taecyeon ssi. Cepat bawalah Jaejoong ke rumah sakit! Dia akan melahirkan" teriak Young Woong.

"Ani, aku tidak mau pergi Hyung, aku tak ingin meninggalkan dirimu sendirian disini!" Balas Jaejoong berteriak sambil memeluk Young Woong erat.

"Joongie jebal, kau dan aegya harus selamat. Hyung juga memiliki Baby, salah satu diantara kita harus selamat untuk menjaganya"

"Hyung..."

Mengerti Jaejoong tak berniat pergi, Young Woong memandang Taecyeon memohon dalam diam agar Taecyeon membawa Jaejoong pergi. Dan Taecyeon cukup mengerti keinginan Young Woong. Taecyeon menarik tubuh Jaejoong yang memeluk Young Woong.

"Hyung!" Jaejoong berteriak histeris tak ingin berpisah dengan Young Woong. Namun rasa sakit yang luar biasa kembali mendera perutnya sehingga Jaejoong tak berdaya saat Taecyeon mengangkat tubuhnya ala bride stlye dan membawanya pergi.

"Hyung..!"

Young Woong tersenyum lemah kepada Jaejoong yang terus memanggilnya, dengan tangan terjulur ingin menggapainya dan air mata yang berlinang deras.

.

.

Minho menunggu di jalan tak jauh dari mansion dengan gelisah. Sudah hampir setengah jam Young Woong belum juga kembali. Sebenarnya Minho sudah ingin mengantar Young Woong sampai ke dalam tetapi sahabatnya itu melarangnya keras.

"Apapun yang terjadi salah satu dari kita ada yang hidup Mino, kau tunggulah di sini. Bila keadaan tiba-tiba menjadi genting berjanjilah untuk segera pergi"

"Andwe! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu ke sana sendirian"

"Mino jebal…''

Dan akhirnya Minho tidak pergi bersama Young Woong. Tapi lama kelamaan Minho tak dapat menahan rasa gelisah yang semakin menggondok di benaknya. Minho sedang berlari ke arah mansion saat ledakan keras terjadi.

"Ya tuhan…. Young Woong…"

Minho semakin bertambah panic dan mempercepat larinya. Ketika Minho sudah mendekati pagar mansion, dirinya berpapasan dengan Taecyeon yang sedang membawa Jaejoong dalam gendongannya.

"Jaejoong ssi!" teriaknya horror apalagi saat melihat cairan keluar dari sela pahanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya!" tuduh Minho sambil melempar death glarenya ke arah Taecyeon.

"Ini tak seperti yang kau kira. Aku tak punya waktu untuk meladenimu"

" Ke mobilku sekarang. Kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit. Air ketubannya sudah pecah!"

Taecyeon segera berlari bersama Minho menuju ke mobil yang terparkir tak jauh dari jalan menuju mansion. Minho membuka pintu mobil membantu Tacyeon yang memasukkan Jaejoong ke dalam mobil.

"Kau yang menyetir!" kata Minho

Taecyeon tak membantah atau bertanya lagi. Taecyeon segera masuk ke kursi kemudi dan menghidupkan mesin mobil. Taecyeon menjalankan mobilnya begitu Minho sudah masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Hyung…hiks"

Jaejoong sambil menahan sakit sambil terus memanggil Hyung nya. Panggilan itu menyadarkan Minho tentang Keberadaan Young Woong. Minho ingin kembali ke mansion untuk mencari sahabatnya. Namun keadaan Jaejoong yang kesakitan mengurungkan niatnya. Young woong pasti akan sangat marah padanya bila Minho tak menolong Jaejoong.

Minho membuka celana Jaejoong untuk melihat keadaan kandungan Jaejoong. Bila ketuban sudah pecah berarti kelahiran aegya sudah dekat. Dugaan Minho tepat, setelah Minho berhasil membuka semua atribut yang menutupi daerah privat Jaejoong, Minho menemukan bahwa lubang anus Jaejoong sudah terbuka dan siap melahirkan.

"Akh..Aegya" jerit Jaejoong saat merasakan sakit yang luar biasa pada perutnya.

"Jaejoong ssi, ku mohon tenanglah. Tarik nafas perlahan.."

Jaejoong mencoba tenang, menarik nafas sebanyak-banyaknya kemudian mendorongnya kuat-kuat sesuai aba-aba Minho. Jaejoong berulang kali melakukannya namun Sang Aegya belum juga keluar. Minho semakin panic saat menyadari bahwa tubuh Aegya sepertinya terlalu besar. Minho cukup tahu resikonya bila air ketuban sudah pecah dan sang aegya terlambat dilahirkan. Sang aegya akan mati. Tidak Minho tidak dapat membiarkan hal itu sampai terjadi. Mengambil keputusan cepat, Minho mengambil kotak perlengkapan medisnya yang selalu dia bawa kemanapun dia pergi. Minho membukanya cepat, mengambil sarung tangan steril dan memakainya. Setelah itu Minho menyuntikkan penghilang rasa sakit di sekitar butt Jaejoong. Dan terakhir Minho mengambil gunting.

"Berhenti!" teriak Minho pada Taecyeon yang menyetir. Kaget Taecyeon mengerem mobilnya mendadak.

"Waeyo?" tanya Taecyeon tak mengerti. Matanya nampak membulat horror saat melihat gunting di tangan Minho. Namun Taecyeon cukup mengerti untuk tidak menggangggu Minho.

"Mianhae Jaejoong ssi, ku mohon bertahanlah…"

Menghirup nafas pelan dan mencoba tenang, Minho menggunting kulit anus Jaejoong untuk memperlebar lubang tempat aegya akan keluar. Darah segar mengalir deras membasahi tangan dan jok mobil.

"Jaejoong ssi, ambil nafas….ambil nafas ….dorong"

"Akh….!"

Darah merembas bersamaan dengan kepala Aegya yang mulai terlihat setengahnya.

"Jaejoong ssi, sekali lagi. Ambil nafas….dorong kuat"

"Akh…!"

Jaejoong mendorong nafasnya sekuat sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya. Kemudian…

"Oek!...Oek!..."

Jaejoong berhasil melahirkan egya. Minho mengambil baby yang masih berlumuran darah. Sang Baby yang menangis dengan keras dan menggeliat gelisah. Baby yang sehat dan Minho tak dapat membendung senyumnya.

"Jaejoong ssi, putramu…" Minho tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya saat menyadari kini nafas Jaejoong begitu lemah hampir tak sadar.

"Jaejoong ssi…?"

Minho semakin panic saat menyadari darah tak mau berhenti mengalir dari sela paha Jaejoong dan wajah yang semakin pucat. Tidak, Minho tidak membawa perlengkapan untuk kasus sebesar ini.

"Siapapun namamu, kenapa diam, pacu gas mobilnya kita harus segera membawanya ke rumah sakit terdekat!" Teriak Minho kepada Taecyeon.

Taecyeon yang sempat menghentikan mobilnya, Menginjak gas mobilnya kuat membawa mereka meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Jaejoong ssi…"

Minho mengambil syal miliknya dan melilitkannya pada baby yang berada di dalam gendongannya menyelimutinya agar tidak kedinginan.

"Jaejoong ssi jebal. Bertahanlah"

.

.

Awalnya Yoochun hanya ingin mengantarkan senjata pesanan Yunho ke rumah sakit, tapi dirinya sedikit terlambat karena mobil Yunho telah meninggalkan rumah sakit saat dirinya baru saja datang . Yoochun memutuskan untuk membuntuti mobil Yunho. Mobil Yunho berjalan begitu cepat dan lihai menyalip beberapa mobil di depan mereka. Yoochun kehilangan jejak Yunho. Namun Yoochun tak menyerah. Sempat tersesat beberapa kali akhirnya Yoochun sampai di sebuah mansion. Menuruti insting miliknya Yoochun nekad masuk ke dalam wilayah mansion. Bahkan saat terjadi ledakan beberapa kali di area mansion, Yoochun tetap tak mengurungkan niatnya.

Yoochun berlari ke dalam mansion, menyisirnya semua area mansion perlahan. Setelah beberapa belas menit berlari, akhirnya Yoochun menemukan Yunho yang sedang bertarung sengit dengan Hideaki. Yunho sedang terdesak, Hideaki dengan senjata berupa rantai sedang menjerat leher Yunho.

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi Yoochun membuka kain yang melilit senjata berupa pedang jenis jian. Yoochun menerjang Hideaki dari belakang bersiap menghujam punggungnya. Tapi reflek Hideaki sangat bagus. Hideaki berbalik cepat dan menendang keras tangan Yoochun yang membawa pedang.

Brak! Trang !

Pedang itu terlepas dari tangan Yoochun dan jauh tepat dekat kaki Yunho. Yunho menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk keluar dari jeratan Hideaki. Yunho mengambil Pedang itu cepat dan dengan gerakan cepat menghunus tubuh Hideaki dengan pedang itu.

"Ukh..!"

Pedang itu tepat mengenai jantung Hideaki. Tubuh Hideaki terduduk menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Seluruh tubuh Hideaki menjadi sangat pucat, darah tak berhenti keluar dari mulut dan hidungnya. Tangan Hideaki gemetar memegang pangkal pedang dan menariknya dari tubuhnya. Hideaki berniat untuk menyerang Yunho dengan pedang yang sama namun tubuhnya mendadak kaku. Hideaki ambruk. Nafasnya memburu. Terbatuk darah beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya diam.

Yunho dan Yoochun tak bergerak dari tempat masing-masing. Menunggu dengan sabar apakah reaksi racun yang dibuat Yoouchun pada pedang itu sesuai dengan keinginan keduanya. Dan Yoochun bernafas sangat lega saat melihat tubuh Hideaki beransur diam, kaku dan tidak dapat bergerak.

"Hyung!" Teriakan Changmin mencuri perhatian keduanya.

"Tempat ini akan meledak 7 menit lagi. Aku sudah berusaha menghentikannya tapi tidak bisa. Tempat ini akan jatuh ke laut"

"Kalian berdua cepatlah keluar dari tempat ini, aku akan mencari Jaejoong"

"Tapi Yunho ssi.."

Yoochun tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Changmin telah menarik tangannya cepat. Membawanya berlari.

"Changmin ssi?! "

"Jangan khawatirkan dia, Yunho Hyung dia tidak akan mati hanya dengan ledakan seperti ini" potong Changmin.

Setelah itu keduanya kembali berlari dengan cepat keluar dari mansion itu.

.

.

Young Woong masih terdiam di tempat yang sama. Tubuhnya terasa mati rasa. Ledakan demi ledakan kembali terdengar. Saat itulah entah kenapa Young Woong teringat dengan namja paruh baya yang ditemuinya di stasiun beberapa tahun silam. Keduanya sedang mengantri bersama dan bersiap untuk masuk ke dalam kereta.

"Kau tidak boleh ikut kereta ini" kata namja itu

"Waeyo?"

"Karena kereta ini akan mengalami kecelakaan. Takdirmu bukan untuk mati sekarang. Kau memiliki takdir besar untuk menyelamatkan orang yang paling penting dari kehidupanmu sebelumnya."

"Siapa?"

"Waktu akan menjawabnya. Keputusan ada di tanganmu. Kau atau dia yang mati. Ingat hal ini baik-baik"

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Cha Seung Won"

Young Woong tak dapat bertanya lebih banyak lagi karena pintu kereta tertutup. Namja itu pergi bersama dengan kereta yang mulai berjalan. Sore harinya kereta itu mengalami kecelakaan dan namja yang mengaku Cha Seung won itu turut meninggal dalam insiden itu.

Tap Tap!

Suara langkah kaki membuyarkan lamunan Young Woong. Dirinya menoleh dan mendapati Yunho berdiri di depannya.

"Tidak perlu khawatir Yunho ssi, Jaejoong sudah tak ada disini lagi. Seseorang telah membawanya ke rumah sakit"

Yunho terdiam, Mencoba untuk mempercayai perkataab Young Woong.

"Apakah kau berhasil membunuhnya?"

Yunho masih diam tidak menjawabnya.

"Gwenchanayo, aku tidak membencimu bila hal itu benar terjadi. Yunho ssi, bisakah kau mengabulkan permintaan terakhirku. Kumohon bawalah aku padanya. Tubuhku sudah tidak bisa bergerak"

Yunho menghampiri Young Woong, mengangakat reruntuhan yang menimpa seluruh kakinya. Kaki Young Woong terluka parang. Bilapun hidup dirinya akan cacat seumur hidup. Kemudian Yunho menggendong Young Woong ala bride stlye membawanya ke tempat jasad Hideaki berada.

Yunho membaringkan Young Woong tepat di samping tubuh Hideaki.

"Gumawo Yunho ssi. Pergilah tempat ini sebentar lagi akan hancur"

"Apa kau yakin dengan ini kau akan.."

"Gwenchanayo. Aku ingin menemaninya. Pasti kau sangat mengerti perasaanku. Cepatlah Yunho ssi. Joongie sedang menunggumu."

Yunho sedang berbalik dan berniat ntuk pergi saat Young Woong kembali memanggilnya.

"Yunho ssi, Kumohon jagalah Joongie dan putraku"

"Ne" Setelah itu tanpa menoleh lagi Yunho berlari cepat meninggalkan tempat itu.

Young Woong berbalik ke arah Hideaki. Mengangkat tangannya perlahan dan mengusap wajah namja yang di kehidupan sebelumnya adalah suaminya.

"Takki.."Bisiknya lirih.

Dengan sisa tenaganya Young Woong meraih kepala Hideaki dan memeluknya.

"Gwenchanayo, Sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menemanimu ke manapun kau pergi. Takki, saranghae.."

Setelah itu mata Young Woong perlahan menutup. Nafasnya beransur hilang. Dan tubuhnya sama sekali tak bergerak.

Dhuar ! Dhuar!

Tak lama setelah itu, mansion itu meledak secara bersamaan. Seluruh mansion dan seluruh isinya serta tanah pekarangan beransur jatuh ke dalam air laut. Semuanya hancur tak tersisa. Yunho, Changmin dan Yoochun secara terpisah menyaksikan kejadian itu. Ketiganya sungguh berharap bahwa ini benar-benar akhir dari Hideaki Takizawa. Sehingga ketiganya dapat hidup dengan tenang.

.

.

Begitu sampai di rumah sakit, Jaejoong segera di bawa ke ruang gawat darurat dan seorang suster membawa baby untuk dibersihkan. Minho sedang berusaha menarik nafas di depan ruang IGD saat sebuah suara terdengar di telinganya.

"Mino, Good Bye" Suara bisikan yang sangat di kenalnya. Minho berbalik mencari orang itu namun tak menemukannya. Saat itulah Minho menyadari sesuatu.

"Young Woong…"

Minho terduduk lemas, air matanya mengalir deras saat mengetahui dengan pasti bahwa Sahabatnya itu telah pergi untuk selamanya.

**TBC**

Anyeong, akhirnya Chapter 17 selesai ^^. Terima kasih buat semua readers, yang kasih review, fav dan follow fic ini. Mian ne setelah beberapa hari baru bisa update.

Ini adalah chap yang panjang dan paling sulit saat menulisnya. Semoga cingu menyukai chap ini. Cerita ini hampir berakhir dan chap depan adalah chap terakhir.

Ditunggu reviewnya^^

Gamsahamida

Yeye Kyunie^^


	18. Chapter 18

**Fate Knows Our Name**

Chapter 18

Disclaimer : Semua karakter disini milik Tuhan YME, diri mereka sendiri dan orang tuanya. Author hanya meminjam nama mereka demi menulis ide yang sudah lama tersimpan di khayalan Author.

Rate: M

Genre: Romance & Supernatural

Warning: BL, Yaoi, Mpreg, Typos, OOC, alur kecepatan.

Pairings: Yunjae, Changkyu, Yoosu, Sibum and many more. Pairings akan bertambah seiring perkembangan cerita.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Yunho menatap wajah istrinya yang kini masih terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Sudah hampir tiga hari sejak kejadian itu. Jaejoong mengalami pendarahan hebat paska melahirkan namun Minho membawanya ke rumah sakit tepat waktu. Para dokter telah melakukan yang terbaik untuk menolongnya. Keadaan tubuh Jaejoong seharusnya sudah stabil, tetapi namja cantik itu sepertinya menolak untuk bangun dan membuka mata.

"Boo…" Bisik Yunho sambil mengusap wajah Jaejoong lembut.

"Kumohon kembalilah padaku secepatnya. Aku masih sangat membutuhkanmu. Aku dan putra kita tak akan sempurna tanpamu Boo"

Yunho menyibak poni Jaejoong, mengecup keningnya pelan dan dalam.

"Oek..Oek..!" Sebuah tangis baby mencuri perhatian Yunho. Yunho berbalik mendapati seorang suster menggendong Baby Yunjin, putranya bersama Jaejoong.

"Waeyo?"

"Mianhae Yunho ssi, putra Anda. Kami tidak tahu apa yang salah dengannya. Sejak satu jam yang lalu Baby Yunjin tidak mau berhenti menangis."

"Gwenchanayo"

Yunho mengambil Baby Yunjin dalam gendongannya. Mencoba menenangkannya. Namun tangis Yunjin malas semakin keras dan menjadi. Manic musang yang serupa dengan miliknya terus menoleh ke arah Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya bergerak gelisah. Seolah mengerti keinginan Sang Aegya, Yunho membaringkan Baby Yunjin di samping Jaejoong. Tangis Baby Yunjin perlahan reda, tangan kanannya yang mungilnya menyentuh tangan Jaejoong. Jemari kecilnya menggenggam erat jari kelingking Jaejoong. Yunho tersenyum lembut melihat tingkah putranya.

Raut wajah Yunho mendadak menjadi serius saat melihat tangan Jaejoong bergerak pelan. Sangat pelan membalas menggenggam tangan mungil Baby Yunjin.

"Boo…?"

.

.

Jaejoong sangat takut untuk membuka mata dan kembali pada kenyataan bahwa Appa Young Jo dan Young Woong telah pergi. Keduanya meninggal karena dirinya. Karena itulah Jaejoong memilih tinggal di dunia mimpi. Di dalam dunia mimpinya, Jaejoong dapat melihat mereka di dalam ingatan yang terekam di dalam otaknya. Seperti saat ini dirinya berada di dalam ingatannya di kehidupan sebelumnya. Jaejoong tersenyum saat melihatnya dirinya di masa lalu sedang bermain kecapi dan Young Woong yang menari dengan gemulai tak jauh darinya.

Kemudian ingatan berpindah di sebuah ladang pertanian dimana Jaejoong dan Young Woong membantu mengangkat beberapa sayuran. Jaejoong terlalu banyak membawa muatan dan akhirnya terjatuh.

"Joongie!"

Young Woong berlari menghampirinya, memeriksa adiknya. Kaki Jaejoong terkilir. Akhirnya Young Woong menggendong Jaejoong pulang dan meninggalkan sayuran itu di sana.

Jaejoong juga sering mengunjungi ingatannya bersama Young Joo. Appa yang baru dikenalnya namun sangat menyayanginya. Setiap seminggu sekali Young Joo akan mengajaknya pergi dan semuanya selalu menjadi kenangan indah. Jaejoong sedang mengunjungi ingatannya saat pergi ke kebun binatang bersama Young Joo yang saat itu menggantikan Yunho. Keduanya berdiri tak jauh dari lapangan tengah kebun binatang yang saat itu sedang berlangsung atraksi para gajah. Senyum bahagia dan ceria tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya.

Jaejoong sedang larut dalam kenangan indah itu saat seseorang meraih tanganya. Tangan yang begitu mungil dan halus. Perlahan Jaejoong menoleh dan mendapati batita yang merupakan versi mini dari suaminya berdiri di sampingnya.

"Umma" Bibir mungil berbentuk hati semerah buah cerry memanggilnya.

"Yunjin…" Entah kenapa bibir Jaejoong bergerak sendiri menyebut nama itu. Batita itu tersenyum, senyum yang begitu lembut dan sangat mirip dengan senyum suaminya.

"Umma…Ayo kita pulang!"

Yang terjadi setelah itu adalah cahaya putih menyilaukan yang menerpa matanya. Kemudian saat dirinya membuka mata perlahan…

"Boo..?"

Wajah suaminya adalah hal pertama yang di lihatnya.

"Yunie Hyung…"

Yunho langsung meraih tangan Jaejoong, mengecup jemarinya. Tak Puas dan tanpa menghiraukan suster yang masih berada di samping mereka, Yunho meraih kepala Jaejoong, mengecup kening, pipi dan bibir istrinya untuk melampiaskan betapa rindu dan bahagianya dirinya. Rasa syukur selalu dia ucapkan setiap kali bibirnya menyentuh kulit wajah Jaejoong. Lalu sebuah tangis baby menghentikan aksi keduanya.

Mata Doe milik Jaejoong menoleh dan melihat baby mungil yang menangis keras di sampingnya. Tangis Jaejoong pecah seketika saat melihat wajah itu. Wajah putranya. Ya Tuhan bagaimana mungkin di sempat menolak membuka mata dan tak memperhatikan putranya yang sangat membutuhkannya. Jaejoong meraih tangan mungil sang Aegya lalu mencium kening dan pipinya yang basah dengan air mata.

"Jaejoong ssi, dia sedang lapar harus cepat disusui" kata suster yang mengenakan name tag Eun Hye.

"Ne.."

Yunho membantu Jaejoong untuk duduk bersandar di Head Bed. Menyusun beberapa bantal untuk membuat istrinya nyaman. Eun Hye menuntun Jaejoong, mengajari bagaimana cara menggendong sang Aegya dengan benar. Eun Hye pamit keluar untuk memanggil dokter saat Jaejoong akan membuka kancing baju pasien yang dikenakannya. Menuntun nipple nya ke arah mulut putranya. Baby Yunjin meraih nipple sang Umma yang menghisapnya sedikit rakus.

"Dia kelaparan" Komentar Yunho sambil mengusap rambut putranya yang tumbuh lebat sejak terlahir.

"Mianhae Yunie Hyung…aku…"

"Sssst. Gwenchanayo. Kau telah kembali itu yang terpenting"

Tal lama kemudian Dokter datang dan memeriksa keadaan Jaejoong. Yunho meninggalkan Jaejoong beberapa belas menit setelahnya. Dan saat kembali Yunho membawa seorang baby dalam balutan selimut biru.

"Ini adalah Baby Young Jae. Dia.."

Yunho menceritakan apa yang terjadi dan bagaimana baby Young Jae terlahir. Air mata Jaejoong kembali mengalir. Jaejoong membaringkan Baby Yunjin yang telah tertidur pulas di sampingnya. Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya meminta Yunho memberikan Baby Young Jae padanya. Yunho meletakkan tubuh Baby Young Jae dalam gendongan Istrinya. Jaejoong memandangi wajah baby yang sangat mirip dengan suaminya dan memiliki warna bola mata Young Woong. Baby Young Jae memandangi Jaejoong, kemudian dia menangis. Bukan menangis takut namun menangis bahagia seolah seseorang yang dulu dianggapnya pergi kini kembali padanya. Jaejoong mengecup kening dan pipi Baby Young Jae.

Seperti yang Jaejoong lakukan pada baby Yunjin, Jaejoong menyusui Baby Young Jae dengan sabar dan penuh kasih.

Yunho tahu istrinya begitu baik hati namun melihat pemandangan di depannya tetap membuat dirinya terpaku.

.

.

Kabar tentang Jaejoong yang telah siuman cepat menyebar, selang beberapa jam kemudian Kyuhyun dan keluarga Choi datang. Lalu Junsu dan keluarga Park juga menjenguk dan memberi selamat. Esok harinya, adalah pemakaman Young Joo. Yunho memutuskan menunda pemakaman Appa mertuanya karena menghormati Jaejoong. Dengan mengenakan kursi roda, Jaejoong menghadiri upacara pemakaman Young Joo. Kesedihan atas kehilangan Appanya tentu masih sangat terasa namun Jaejoong mencoba untuk tegar.

Jaejoong sempat memberanikan diri untuk menanyakan tentang Young Woong kepada suaminya. Rupanya mereka tak menemukan jasad Youmg Woong maupun Hideaki. Terlalu banyak reruntuhan yang menimbun mereka di dasar laut sehingga sangat sulit untuk mencarinya.

Dua kelahiran dan dua kematian. Akhirnya Jaejoong mengerti apa yang dikatakan Watanabe Sensei. Awalnya Jaejoong akui sangat berat saat menjalaninya namun Jaejoong segera sadar. Young Joo dan Young Woong keduanya adalah sosok yang penting dalam hidupnya. Kepergian mereka adalah kehilangan besar namun masih banyak sosok penting yang masih setia berada di sisinya. Yunho, kedua putra mereka, Kyuhyun, Junsu, keluarga Park dan masih banyak lagi. Karena itulah apapun yang terjadi setelah ini, Jaejoong berjanji dalam hati akan terus bertahan demi orang –orang yang sangat disayanginya.

.

.

Yunho baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi saat menjumpai istrinya mengenakan kimono tidur yang cukup sexy berwarna hitam dan sedikit transparan. Jaejoong tidak mengenakan dalaman dan tentu saja Yunho dapat melihat seluruh tubuh istrinya cukup jelas. Rona merah di pipi istrinya membuat sisi liar Yunho bangkit. Yunho berusaha keras menelan air liur nya sebelum menegur istrinya.

"Boo..kenapa kau berpakaian seperti itu?"

"Kata Hyo Rin Ahjuma malam ini adalah malam special jadi Ahjuma memberikankan baju ini dan aku harus memakainya "

Yunho diam sejenak mencoba mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Yunho melihat kalender di nakas meja kamar dan menyadari bahwa hari ini adalah ulang tahun pernikahan mereka yang pertama. Pantas saja Hyo Rin merayu istrinya untuk mengenakan baju seksi itu. Sayang sekali istrinya terlalu polos untuk menyadari motive seorang Hyo Rin.

"Apa Yunie Hyung tidak menyukainya? Kalau begitu aku ganti saja lagipula…"

"Tentu saja aku menyukainya Boo. Kau terlihat sangat sexy"

Blush…perkataan Yunho semakin membuat rona di wajah Jaejoong semakin parah dan menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Ani. Tentu saja Yunho tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini. Sudah hampir tiga bulan Yunho tidak menyentuh istrinya secara intim. Lagipula sudah hampir dua bulan sejak Jajoong melahirkan, pasti istrinya sudah sembuh dan siap menerima dirinya. Kedua putra mereka juga telah disusui dan baru saja berganti popok. Keduanya akan tertidur paling cepat lima jam. Semuanya sangat sempurna untuk merayakan first anniversary pernikahan mereka.

Yunho mendekati Jaejoong perlahan. Jaejoong terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sehingga tak menyadari tatapan predator dari suaminya. Yunho meraih wajah Jaejoong, kedua mata mereka bertemu.

"Apakah aku boleh menyentuhmu malam ini Boo?" bisik Yunho meminta ijin. Dan Jaejoong tak pernah menolaknya terlebih saat Yunho berbisik dengan suara seductive seperti ini.

"Ne"

Yunho meraup bibir Jaejoong dalam ciuman panas begitu ijin itu didapat. Kedua bibir saling bertemu dan menekan. Ciuman keduanya semakin dalam saat Jaejoong membuka bibirnya, memberi jalan Yunho untuk mengeksplorasi bagian dalam mulutnya. Lidah keduanya saling bertemu dan bertaut. Kedua tangan Yunho meraba punggung istrinya sedangkan kedua tangan Jaejoong mencengkram rambut suaminya.

Yunho membaringkan tubuh Jaejoong dengan lembut di bed king size mereka. Yunho melepaskan ciuman mereka memberi kesempatan Jaejoong untuk bernafas. Yunho berganti mengecupi leher jenjang Jaejoong. Memberi tanda kepemilikan di kulit putih susu istrinya.

"Akh.." Jaejoong tak dapat menahan desahannya saat Yunho menghisap kuat nipple miliknya sedikit rakus sementara tangan kanan Yunho mengusap nipple satunya dengan sensual. Dan Jaejoong bersumpah bahwa Yunho meneguk asi yang keluar dari nipple miliknya.

"Aku sepertinya harus meminta maaf kepada putra kita karena mengambil hak mereka" bisiknya sambil mencium buah dada Jaejoong.

Ciuman Yunho semakin turun, membuka tali kimono dengan giginya sebelum kembali mencium bagian tubuh Jaejoong lainnya. Dari pusar perut lalu turun kebagian privat Jaejoong. Yunho mencium lembut bekas jahitan di sekitar hole pink milik istrinya. Menciumnya lembut beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya mencumbui Hole pink Jaejoong. Hal yang membuat desahan Jaejoong kembali terdengar nyaring.

Yunho hanya mengenakan handuk yang menutupi bagian privatnya dan sudah terlepas saat pergulatan panas mereka terjadi. Sedangkan Kimono yang tadi sempat terpasang di badan Jaejoong sudah hilang entah kemana. Jaejoong memang terlihat sexy saat mengenakannya namun tentu saja bagi Yunho istrinya itu lebih sexy tanpa mengenakan apapun. Yunho selalu mempersiapkan istrinya dengan baik sebelum merasukinya dengan hati-hati.

"Akh..Boo/Yunie.."

Kali ini keduanya yang mendesah saat Yunho membenamkan miliknya secara penuh di dalam tubuh Jaejoong. Dinding dalam prostat Jaejoong sesempit yang Yunho ingat meremasnya kuat dan hangat. Sementara Jaejoong merasa begitu utuh dan sempurna saat Yunho mengisinya.

Yunho terdiam memberikan kesempatan Jaejoong untuk menyesuaikan ukuran miliknya yang semakin mengeras. Kemudian di mulai dengan gerakan pelan Yunho menggerakan pinggulnya. Gerakan pelan yang berubah semakin cepat dan panas setiap menitnya. Keduanya saling mendesah menyebut nama. Bibir Yunho tak pernah lepas dari bibir Jaejoong atau bagian tubuh lainya.

"Boo.."

"Yunie Hyung…Akh.." Seperti biasa Jaejoong yang klimaks pertama kali dan Yunho menyusulnya beberapa menit kemudian.

Yunho berdiam diri sebentar memberi kesempatan Jaejoong untuk mengatur nafas sebelum akhirnya Yunho kembali bergerak memulai ronde kedua mereka. Jaejoong sudah sangat hafal dengan kebiasaan suaminya. Jaejoong tersenyum lembut sambil merangkul leher Yunho dengan kedua tangannya. Dan desahan pelan kembali terdengar di kamar yang temaram itu.

.

.

Suara tangis baby membangunkan Jaejoong yang masih sedikit kelelahan akibat aktifitas mereka semalam. Perlahan Jaejoong terbangun dan menyadari bahwa dirinya telah mengenakan piyama. Tubuhnya sudah bersih dan segar. Jaejoong tersenyum bersyukur memiliki suami seperti Yunho yang selalu membersihkan tubuhnya setelah berhubungan intim.

Jaejoong berjalan pelan sedikit tertatih ke kamar para babies. Sesampainya di sana, Jaejoong melihat Yunho sedang mencoba menenangkan Baby Yunjae.

"Dia lapar Hyung" kata Jaejoong sambil mengambil Baby Youn Jae dari gendongan Yunho.

Jaejoong duduk di sofa beberapa langkah dari box babies. Membuka piyamanya lalu menyusui Baby Young Jae.

"Mianhae, sepertinya semalam aku sedikit kasar" kata Yunho begitu menyadari cara berjalan Jaejoong yang sedikit aneh.

"Tidak apa-apa Hyung.."jawab Jaejoong sambil menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

Yunho memandangi istrinya, dalam hati sedikit kagum dengan sifat istrinya yang masih pemalu dan sering merona. Sebuah suara celoteh aneh khas baby membuyarkan perhatiannya. Yunho menoleh ke dalam box mendapati Baby Yunjin yang bersuara aneh dengan kedua kaki dan tangan bergerak liar. Yunho tersenyum lalu mengambil Baby Yunjin, Menggendongnya mendekati Jaejoong. Yunho duduk di samping Jaejoong.

"Baby Yun sudah bangun eoh" kata Jaejoong sambil menoleh ke arah putranya yang lain.

Baby Yunjin tersenyum mendengar sapaan Jaejoong. Tangan mungilnya bergerak pelan menyentuh tangan Sang Appa.

"Dia lapar namun dia akan menunggu sampai Baby Jae selesai" Kata Yunho

Jaejoong sangat sadar bahwa putra kedua mereka berbeda. Berawal sejak seminggu setelah kelahiran Yunjin, Kangta dokter yang sempat memeriksa Yunjin menemui Yunho mengatakan bahwa ada keanehan pada darah Yunjin. Ada beberapa sel darah yang mati namun mereka tetap bergerak seperti darah sehat pada umumnya. Detak jantung yang lebih lemah dari jantung normal dan beberapa bagian vital yang berfungsi sedikit aneh. Yunho sangat takut bila putranya itu akan menjadi seperti dirinya. Rasa takut Yunho terbukti benar. Saat bulan baru tiba, Baby Yunjin menangis keras. ASI Jaejoong yang biasanya dapat menenangkannya tak membuatnya diam. Yunho ingin membuktikan teorinya. Yunho mencari darah di rumah sakit memasukkannya ke dalam botol susu dan memberikannya kepada Yunjin. Nafas Yunho tertahan saat melihat Baby Yunjin menghisap kuat darah dalam botol susu itu seolah sangat kelaparan.

Yunho sedikit terguncang saat mengetahui putranya menjadi monster seperti dirinya. Dengan wajah frustasi Yunho meminta maaf kepada Jaejoong karena dirinya, istri yang di cintainya itu melahirkan putra yang berbeda. Dan seperti biasanya, Jaejoong menghibur Yunho.

"Gwenchanayo, aku yang meminta memiliki putra sama seperti dirmu Hyung."

"Tapi Boo dia.."

"Aku sangat yakin putraku akan tumbuh menjadi sosok baik hati seperti Appanya. Tidak perlu khawatir Yunie Hyung. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tidak peduli dia berbeda atau apa. Dia tetap putraku yang sangat ku cintai"

Dan Baby Yunjin memang menjadi Baby berbeda yang disayangi kedua orang tuanya dan keluarga kecil mereka. Baby Yunjin tumbuh menjadi baby yang sangat tenang dan mempunyai beberapa kelebihan salah satunya dapat berkomunikasi dengan Yunho atau Jaejoong hanya dengan menyentuh tangan mereka.

Jaejoong membaringkan Baby Young Jae di pangkuan Yunho dan mengambil Baby Yunjin dari tangan suaminya. Baby Yunjin kembali tertawa khas baby sebelum meraih nipple Jaejoong dan menghisapnya kuat. Sementara Yunho mengusap lembut rambut baby Youn Jae di pangkuannya yang kini sedang memandangi langit-langit kamar babies yang bergambar sekumpulan gajah dengan penuh ketertarikan.

.

.

"Jae Hyung jangan lari!" Teriak Yunjin begitu bangun dan mendapati sang Hyung lari ke kamar mandi. Bukan tanpa alasan Yunjin berteriak karena..

"Huwaaa!"

Brak!

Yunjin mendesah pelan saat mendengar suara khas tubuh jatuh itu. Sama seperti sang Umma, Hyungnya memiliki kecerobohan tingkat akut. Cukup aneh memang karena Yunjin yang mewarisi darah Jaejoong secara langsung saja tidak seceroboh itu. Perlahan Yunjin turun membawa tubuh mininya berlari pelan ke kamar mandi. Tak lupa membawa kotak obat kecil dari meja.

Di kamar mandi, Yunjin mendapati Hyungnya sedang terduduk sambil mengaduh dan memegangi lututnya.

"Hyung, yang sakit dimana saja?"tanya Yunjin

"Disini Yun.."

"Ne.."

Yunjin membuka kotak obat dan mengambil Thrombophop. Perlahan mengoleskanya pelan di lutut Young Jae yang sedikit berwarna merah dan biru.

"Udah Ne"

"Gumawo ne Yun hehehe"

Dan Tentu saja Hyungnya memiliki kepolosan dan kebaikan hati seperti sang Umma.

"Hey Jagoan, waktunya mandi" Tegur Yunho sambil memasuki kamar mandi

"Ne Appa." Jawab keduanya kompak.

Yunho membantu kedua putranya melepas piyama bergambar gajah dan beruang. Setelah itu memandikan putranya dengan sabar. Yunho melilitkan handuk di tubuh kedua putranya begitu selesai. Yunjin berjalan pelan kembali ke kamar sedangkan Young Jae di gendong oleh Sang Appa. Di kamar Sang Umma mereka sudah menunggu sambil menyiapkan seragam keduanya.

"Umma.."

Jaejoong tersenyum hangat kepada Yunjin yang berlari ke arahnya dan memeluk kakinya.

"Umma.."

Young Jae tidak ketinggalan. Kedua tanganya terangkat minta di gendong. Jaejoong mengambil Yaoung Jae dari gendongan suaminya. Yunho pergi untuk mandi begitu melihat sang istri sudah datang untuk mengambil alih tugas.

Dengan lembut Jaejoong mengeringkan rambut dan tubuh kedua putranya. Mengusap minyak telon dan bedak ke tubuh mereka sebelum membantu kedua putranya mengenakan seragam. Usia keduanya menginjak 4 tahun dan hari ini adalah hari pertama keduanya di Dong Bang Kindergarten.

Setelah keduanya siap, Jaejoong menuntun mereka ke ruang makan dimana bubur khas buatan Jaejoong tersedia di sana. Tak lama kemudian Yunho yang telah rapi dengan setelan armani hitam ikut bergabung. Seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya, Jaejoong akan menyiapkan sarapan untuk Yunho dan kedua putranya. Bukannya ketiga Jung itu tidak bisa atau malas mengambil sarapan sendiri namun ketiganya cukup pintar untuk tidak menyia-nyiakan perhatian Umma/Istri mereka. Bagi ketiganya hari tak akan berjalan sempurna tanpa sentuhan seorang Jung Jaejoong.

.

.

"Joongie!" Teriakan khas lumba-lumba terdengar nyaring saat Jaejoong baru saja membantu Young Jae turun dari Mobil Yunho.

Pemilik bibir tebal semerah buah cerry itu tersenyum ceria saat melihat Junsu bersama Yoochun dan putra mereka Baekhyun. Jaejoong menggandeng kedua putranya mendekati anggota keluarga Park itu.

Jaejoong dan Junsu mengantar putra mereka ke dalam sambil mengobrol heboh khas Ibu-ibu rumah tangga. Sementara Yunho dan Yoochun menunggu di halaman Dong Bang Kindergarten dan sesekali mengobrol.

Tak lama kemudian, mobil audi hitam datang menambah deretan parkir.

"My Kyu cepat kita sudah telat" Teriak namja yang memiliki tinggi badan melebihi rata-rata sambil keluar dari mobil dengan anak berusia 3 tahun 4 bulan dalam gendongannya. Choi Suho, putra Changkyu memang masih sangat belia namun memiliki intelegensi tinggi khas keluarga Shim. Di usianya yang baru menginjak 3 tahun sudah sangat mahir bermain PSP dan menguasai dasar-dasar pembelajaran setingkat Primary School. Namun Suho cukup pintar untuk mengikuti perintah Changmin untuk berpura-pura polos di hadapan Sang Umma.

"Semua ini tidak akan terjadi bila Hyung tak menghajarku semalaman." Balas Kyuhyun berteriak sambil berjalan sedikit tertatih.

"Aish..hari ini kan aku ada Meeting Hyung" gerutu CEO Choi Corp ini yang tentu saja tidak didengar oleh Changmin yang kini sedang sibuk menasehati Suho.

"Selama di sana tidak boleh main PSP. Perhatikan perkataan Seonsaengnim dan jangan bertengkar dengan teman-temanmu.."

Kyuhyun yang mendengar hal itupun tersenyum hangat. Namun senyum Kyuhyun mendadak hilang saat mendengar lanjutan dari nasehat Changmin.

"Tapi bila mereka mereka menyakitimu barang sedikitpun jangan ragu untuk membalasnya lebih kejam. Jangan takut meskipun mereka lebih tua. Arasso?"

"Yak Changminie Hyung jangan racuni pikiran polos anakku!"

.

.

Setiap sore Jaejoong mempunyai kebiasaan menggelar karpet di bawah pohon cerry blossom taman di kediaman Jung Di Big East Residence dan melalukan aktifitas bersama kedua putranya. Entah itu hanya bermain, membacakan dongeng atau menemani belajar. Terutama untuk Yunjin. Putra kedua Jung itu memang sangat jenius dan terlihat dewasa dari usianya, namun dirinya mewarisi penyakit Sang Umma. Yunjin juga mengindap disleksia. Tentu tidak separah Jaejoong karena Yunjin tak mengalami kesulitan menyusun kalimat saat berbicara. Mungkin karena Yunjin memiliki bakat unik yang membuatnya dapat membaca atau berbicara dengan apapaun yang disentuhnya bahkan benda mati sekalipun sejak lahir. Jaejoong hanya perlu membantunya belajar menulis.

Jaejoong sedang mengawasi Yunjin yang sedang belajar menulis saat menegur Young Jae yang menggambar tanpa melepas boneka gajah dari pelukanya.

"Apa yang kau gambar Baby Jae?"

"Sedang menggambar Umma, Appa, Yunyun, Jae dan Umma Youngie"

Dheg

Tentu saja Jaejoong kaget karena selama ini baik dirinya maupun Yunho tidak pernah memberitahukan Young Jae mengenai Young Woong. Takut hal itu akan mempenggaruhi Young Jae. Selama ini bahkan keluarga terdekatnya hanya mengetahui bahwa Yunjin dan Young Jae adalah putra kembar nya.

"Umma Youngie?" Tanya Jaejoong ingin memastikan.

"Ne. Dia sangat mirip dengan Umma tapi kami tahu dia bukan Umma. Kami memanggilnya Umma Youngie. Benarkan YunYun?"

"Ne. Umma Youngie selalu mengatakan bahwa dia sangat mencintai kami ketika datang menemui kami hampir setiap tengah malam" sahut Yunjin tanpa melepas pandangannya dari kertas di depannya.

Jaejoong tersenyum lembut dengan air mata yang menetes di kedua pipinya. Kedua tanganya meraih tubuh Yunjin dan Young Jae ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kalian tahu Umma juga sangat mencintai kalian"

"Ne. Umma kami sangat Tahu" Kata Young Jae sambil menghapus air mata Ummanya dengan tangannya yang mungil dan montok. Sementara Yunjin mengecup pipi Ummanya pelan.

.

.

Yunho menatap pedang jenis Jian yang pernah membunuh Hideaki itu sejenak sebelum memasukkannya ke salah satu brankas besar di almari ruang kerjanya. Sebelum Mansion hancur, Yunho berhasil mengambil pedang itu. Yunho memutuskan untuk menyimpannya karena mungkin itulah satu-satunya alat yang mungkin dapat membunuhnya di masa depan nanti. Tidak, Yunho tidak berencana untuk hidup lebih lama lagi bila Jaejoong meninggal suatu saat nanti. Yunho akan memilih mati setelah memastikan kedua putranya dapat hidup mandiri.

Setelah mengunci brankas dengan rapat, Yunho berjalan keluar mendekati Jaejoong dan kedua putra mereka di taman. Yunho tersenyum hangat saat mendapati Kedua putranya sedang memeluk Umma mereka erat.

"Appa!"

Young Jae lah yang pertama kali melihat kedatangan Yunho. Young Jae melepas pelukannya kemudian berlari ke arah Yunho dengan hati-hati agar tidak jatuh. Dan tentu saja berlari tanpa terjatuh adalah hal yang mustahil baginya. Tubuh Young Jae mendadak kehilangan keseimbangan saat tersandung rumput, namun sebelum tubuhnya terjatuh Yunho menangkapnya lalu mengangkatnya ke atas mengajaknya berputar-putar di udara. Suatu hal yang mengundang tawa ceria keluar dari bibir mungil Young Jae.

Sementara itu Jaejoong menuntun Yunjin mendekati mereka. Berbeda dengan Young Jae yang sangat suka digendong oleh Umma dan Appanya, Yunjin paling suka saat berjalan dan mengandeng tangan Ummanya. Pernah Jaejoong menanyakan hal itu dan jawaban putranya benar-benar membuat Jaejong terpaku.

"Yun ingin menjaga Umma agar tidak terjatuh"

Ne. Putra keduanya memang berpikiran lebih dewasa dari usianya.

"Boo.."

Begitu Jaejoong sampai di dekatnya, Yunho langsung meraih pinggang istrinya dan mengecup keningnya pelan. Suatu kebiasaan yang tak pernah hilang setiap kali dirinya pulang dari kantor atau bepergian. Setelah itu keduannya membawa putra mereka ke dalam kediaman mereka karena hari sudah sore. Sebuah sore yang yang selalu hangat di kediaman keluarga Jung.

**END**

Anyeong, akhirnya Chapter terakhir dari Fate Knows Our Name selesai ^^. Terima kasih banyak buat semua readers, yang kasih review, fav dan follow fic ini. Berkat dukungan dan semangat dari kalian Author dapat menyelesaikan fic ini.

Special thanks to Zhe, Magnaeris, KJHwang, .5, Lady Ze, Baekyunniewife, vampireyunjae, Kim Eun Seob, Jaema Agassi, Lizuka. Myori, JejeSalvatore, Jae sekundes, Edelweis Cassie, Farla 23, Christyy, Akiramia, Dennis Park, Liu 13769, Angel Muafi, Justyuuna, Yunhoism, NaeAizawa,Chibienchan01, DeloAniMan U-know, Ajid Yunjae, Isnaeni Love Sungmin, Jung Jaema, joonmax, toki4102, teukiteuk, Yjboo, yoon Hyun Woon, lipminie, min, Axa Alisson Ganjer, Lebbuny, gothiclolita, JungYJ, FianYJ, Mynamedhiendha, Minhyunie1318, Fuyu Cassiopeia, YJS, okoyunjae, Lee Kibum, Guest dan masuh banyak lagi #Mian bila ada yang terlewat. Pokoknya buat semua yang meluangkan waktunya buat review dan membaca fic ini.

Semoga cingu menyukai ending fic ini. Seperti yang tertulis di profil Author, fic ini adalah fic terakhir di fandom screanply. Bukan berarti Gak bakal nulis fic lagi karena menulis tentang Yunjae dan Changkyu adalah hal yang membuat Author bahagia. Hanya Author tidak akan publish di FFn melainkan di WP atau mencoba AFF. Mungkin nanti bila kangen FFn akan publish fic di fandom anime. Belum tahu akan menulis apa setelah ini. Yang pasti akan istirahat satu minggu full dulu^^

Mian ne bila selama menulis fic ada banyak kesalahan atau ada bag cerita yang tidak sesuai dengan harapan cingu. Yeye masih harus banyak belajar. Semoga ke depannya lebih baik lagi.

Ne. Cukup segini ja Curcol dari Author.

Walau Chap Terakhir tetep ditunggu Reviewnya

Ghamsahamida

Yeye Kyunie^^


End file.
